A Complicate live
by FireBlu
Summary: Todo es problema, todo esta mal... un fic echo por mi DarkMat
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ahora me toca a mi hacer esta historia a si que es lo mismo solo que lo subire yo con dark MAt espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1 : Cuando te conoci.

Era una mañana en Rio de Janeiro en la selva, todo estsba tranquilo en un nido yacían una familia de guacamayos azules.

-Pero mama, no quiero ir!- dijo un pequeño guacamayo afirmandose de un costado de la entrada del nido ( aqui los nidos son como casas ).

-Nada de eso Blu ya tienes 5! y... vas a ir... a esa escuela!- dijo jalando al pequeño de sus patitas.

-NO!- dijo Blu.

-Cariño que sucede?- dijo un guacamayo azul alto y fuerte llegando al nido

-oH! David que bien que llegaste, Blu no quiere ir al colegio- dijo la guacamaya.

-Maria no lo presiones hay que hablar con el- dijo acercandose a Blu.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?-le dijo David a Blu.

-No quiero ir-dijo Blu.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto David.

-Porque los que entraron antes me dijeron que habian profesores malos y que te pegaban- dijo asustado.

-Va no les hagas caso son tonterías que inventan ahora- dijo David.

Blu ya seguro se acerco a la salida.

-Vamos mami- dijo Blu feliz, Maria salio atras de el y luego lo alcanzo y David se quedo solo ( Forever Alone).

-HABRA FIESTA!- grito este

Mientras con Blu y Maria

Estaban volando a la escuela se veia a lo lejos ya que ran enorme era un arbol inmenso con un gueco al centro que es el patio de recreos y los casilleros (que horror la escuela).

-WOW- dijo Blu

-Ves te dije que te gustaría- dijo Maria

Maria lo dejo en la entrada y Blu entro a la sala de clases, miro hacia todos lados para buscar a algun conocido y vio a Manuel su mejor amigo un guacamayo rojo.

-Hola Manuel-le dijo

-Blu como andas?- le dijo Manuel

-Bien y t...- dijo Blu, pero no pudo terminar ya que pasarón unas aves un poco mas grandes que el y mas fuertes y lo empujarón.

-¿Quienes son esos sujetos?- dijo Blu.

-Seguro que son los brabucones-dijo Manuel.

* La clase comenzo

Blu y Manuel se sentaron en una "silla" que era un pedazo circular de madera y una "mesa" que era un pedazo largo de tronco. Entonces entro el profesor era un loro grande y daba algo de miedo.

-Bien, silencio!- dijo el profesor levantando la voz, todos guardaron silencio con caras asustadas por el tono del prefe.

-Bien, clase tenemos una compañera nueva, no olviden sus modales y tratenla bien. dijo el profe.

-Pasa- dijo el profesor, y entro un ave que a Blu lo dejo hipnotosado. Una guacamaya azul de ojos color zafiro unas plumas atras de la cabeza (pelo).

-Bien Perla puedes sentarte al lado de Gunderson- dijo apuntando a la mesa que estaba al lado de Blu. Perla iva pasando sin dejar de mirar a Blu y este hacia lo mismo.

-Hey Blu,Blu!- dijo Manuel pero Blu no respondia y le dio una cachetada.

-AUCH! OYE!-dijo Blu

-Sucede algo?- dijo el profesor desde su "escritorio".

-No, nada- dijeron ambos, lo que causo que Perla que ya se habia sentado y hablaba con su nueva amiga, se rieran

-Oye hermano te sucede algo? te quedaste embobado- dijo Manuel

Cre que estoy enamorado- dijo Blu mirando a Perla

-De la nueva?- dijo Macuel

-Si...- dijo Blu, en eso Perla se volteo a ver a Blu.

-Hola, me llamo Perla y tu?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-y-yo me, me llamo Blu- dijo nervioso.

-Oye, no te juntes con esos- dijo su compañera. Una guacamaya amarilla.

-Pero Cecilia.. ¿que tiene de malo?- dijo Perla

-Oye si quieres ser popular no te juntes con nerds y frikis- le dijo Cecilia

-Pero...- trato de decir Perla.

-Bueno si tu quieres te juntas con esos- le dijo Cecilia de mala gana.

*Al toque de timbre*

Blu salio con Manuel y aparecio Perla

-Hola chicos- dijo Perla

-Hola Perla- dijeron ambos

-¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Manuel

-Si, Blu yo me preguntaba si tu... bueno... tu.. ¿Podrías enseñarme los lugares de la escuela?- dijo nerviosa

-C-Claro, despues de clases-dijo Blu

-Ok luego nos vemos- dijo sonriendole y se fue.

-Pero Blu pense que ibamos a ir a jugar a mi casa despues de clases- dijo Manuel.

-Solo sera esta vez- dijo Blu

- De acuerdo- dijo Manuel

-Gracias- dijo Blu

*Después de clases*

La campana sono y todos salieron a guardar sus cosas a los casilleros y Blu se fue junto a Perla charlando y luego guardaron sus cosas.

-Bien ¿Lista?- dijo Blu

-Si vamos- le dijo Perla tomandolo del ala, Blu se puso nervioso mientras le enseñaba las cosas porque Perla no le soltaba el ala sus padres le habian contado todo de ese colegio a Blu. Luego del recorrido se dirigian a la salida pero se toparon con los brabucones.

-Hola- dijo el mas grande.

-Hola?- dijeron algo asustados los 2.

-Oye guapa ¿que haces con este perdedor? deberias estar con alguien mejor- dijo nuevamente el mas grande.

-Ella... ella no, no es mi novia- dijo Blu asustado al igual que Perla. Perla le volvio a tomar el ala a Blu haciendo que el mas grande se enojara.

-Oye sueltale el ala perdedor- dijo el mas grande.

-Corre- dijo Perla jalando a Blu dentro del colegio.

-Espera conosco un escondite- dijo Blu llevandose a Perla a una habitación y subiendose a un hollo que habia en la pared tapado con un cuadro (hecho por aves).

-Shhh- o nos encontraran- dijo calmando a Perla para que esta no gritara del susto.

Mientras los brabucones buscaban a los guacamayos uno entro a la habitación Perla escucho que se habría la puertya y casi grita de no ser por Blu que le tapo el pico con el ala y abrazandola, eso ultimo sin pensarlo. Perla se sonrojo mucho porque Blu la abrazo pero le gustaba el calor que le daba. Luego de un rato se escucho la voz de los brabucones marchandose.

-Parece que ya se fueron- dijo Blu susurrandole a Perla

-Si- dijo esta en el mismo tono que Blu. En ese momento se escucho que la puerta se abro nuevamente y los dos pequeños se abrazaon mutuamente asustados. Perla sin querer movio un poco el cuadro haciendo que este emitiera un ruido y alguien saco el cuadro.

-AHHHH- gritaron los dos asustados cerrando los ojos

-Hey calmense ¿qué hacen ahi?- dijo una voz.

Los dos guacamayos abrieron los ojos y vieron que era el sujeto que hacia el aseo.

-Ehhh nos escondimos aqui porque esos brabucones nos querían golpear- dijo Blu

-oh entiendo, bueno me alegro que esten bien pero ya deben irse sus padres deben estar preocupados- dijo el conserje (asi le dicen algunos)

-Ok- dijeron ambos. El conserje los acompaño hasta la salida y luego entro al colegio para seguir su trabajo

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla.

-Bueno... entonces nos... vemos mañana- dijo Blu nervioso

-Si.. si hasta mañana- dijo Perla nerviosa tambien.

Ambos se despidieron y se fue cada uno a su casa. Blu llego a su casa y sus padres lo esperaban furiosos.

-¿Donde estabas?- le dijo Maria

-Yo estaba con una amiga- dijo Blu asustado por las caras de sus padres

-Ohhhh.. pudiste habernos avisado- dijo Maria ya calmada.

-Bien Blu arreglate por que vamos a darle la bienvenida a unos vecinos nuevos- dijo David.

-OK- dijo Blu

*Luego de un rato*

Blu ya estaba limpio con las plumas arregladas y sus padres estaban haciendo un pastel (QUE HAMBRE).

Ya todo listo se fueron. Al llegar los recibieron los nuevos vecinos y se sorprendieron al ver que era de la misma especie y a Blu casi se le cae el pico al ver a Perla.

-Hola yo me llamo Jose, ella es mi esposa Celeste y nuestra hija Perla- dijo Jose

-Hola yo me llamo -¿Donde estabas?- le dijo Maria

-Yo estaba con una amiga- dijo Blu asustado por las caras de sus padres

-Ohhhh.. pudiste habernos avisado- dijo Maria ya calmada.

-Bien Blu arreglate por que vamos a darle la bienvenida a unos vecinos nuevos- dijo David.

-OK- dijo Blu

*Luego de un rato*

Blu ya estaba limpio con las plumas arregladas y sus padres estaban haciendo un pastel (QUE HAMBRE).

Ya todo listo se fueron. Al llegar los recibieron los nuevos vecinos y se sorprendieron al ver que era de la misma especie y a Blu casi se le cae el pico al ver a Perla.

-Hola- saludaron los guacamayos

-Hola- saludaron los padres de Blu y el.

-Hola Blu- saludo Perla desde arriba del nido

-Hola Perla- dijo Blu

-Ya se conocen?- dijeron todos

-Si- afirmaron ambos, Perla bajo y se acerco a Blu

-¿Como estas?- Le dijo Perla

-Bien y tu?- le dijo Blu

-Bien te ves lindo- le dijo Perla observando a Blu arreglado

-Gracias tu tambien- le dijo timidamente

-Bien, pasen- dijo el guacamayo, todos entraron y Blu y Perla se quedaron un rato hablando

-¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?- pregunto Blu

-¿Es una cita?- dijo Perla feliz

-¿Qué es una cita?- dijo Blu confundido

-Es cuando invitas a alguien a salir- dijo Perla

-AH entonces, si es una cita- dijo Blu, los dos fueron a donde estaban sus padres a pedirles permiso.

-Papá , mamá - dijo Perla.

Los padres de Perla la mirarón.

-¿Puedo salir a dar un paseo con Blu?- dijo ella

-mm... no lo se hija-dijo la mama de Perla

-Dejala no le pasara nada Celeste- dijo el guacamayo papa de Perla

-De acuerdo Jose- dijo Celeste, Perla tomo a Blu del ala hasta la salida y le pregunto

-¿A donde iremos?- le dijo Perla

-Conosco un lugar muy lindo- dijo Blu, Blu comenzo a volar y Perla lo siguio, siguieron volando hasta que llegaron a la estatua del Crito Redentor y justo al atardecer, ambos se sentaron y admiraron la vista.

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo Blu.

-Me encanta- dijo Perla maravillada por la vista

-¿Podriamos venir aqui seguido?- dijo Perla

-No veo el porque no- dijo Blu, Perla se puso feliz al oir que podría salir mas seguido con Blu.

-¿Tengo algo en el pico?- dijo Blu al ver que Perla lo estaba observando.

-Si-dijo Perla.

-Enserio? ¿que cosa?- dijo tratando de verse el pico poniendo los ojos Turnios por asi decirlo haciendo que se vea chistoso.

-Dejame quitartelo- dijo acercandose a Blu, Blu no nació ayer y se dio cuenta de que Perla quería besarlo y este tambien comenzo a acercarce, ellos estaban a punto de besarse y...

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- se escucho una voz cerca de ellos, Perla se separo rapidamente de Blu y este hizo lo mismo y al voltear vieron a Manuel acercandose con Cecilia.

-Perla te fui a buscar y no estabas- le dijo Cecilia.

-Blu donde estabas te busque por toda la selva y no te encontre- dijo Manuel

-Bueno y que estaba pasando aqui- dijo Cecilia

-Ehhh solo estabamos hablando- dijo Perla ruborizandose

-A mi no me lo parecía- dijo Manuel

-Bueno y tu que hacías con Cecilia?- dijo Blu picaronamente, para cambiar de tema

-Nada , nada- dijeron ambos ruborizados

-Enserio?-dijo Perla

-Ami ni me lo parece- dijo Blu

-Bueno ya eso no importa, vamonos Perla- dijo Cecilia llevandose a Perla

-Pero.. yo... espera- dijo Perla

-Vamos Blu- dijo Manuel llevandose a Blu tambien

-Pero.. Perla- dijo este

Ellos se miraban mientras se alejaban y despues de que cada uno se fue despues de hacer cosas con el otro Blu y Manuel jugaban y charlaban y Perla hablaba con Cecilia lo que sucedio y luego ambos se encontraron en el arbol de Perla.

-Hola- le dijo Blu contento de volver a verla

-Hola- le dijo feliz tambien, Ambos entraron juntos y la felicidad se les fue cuando vieron a sus padres frente a ellos enojados

-Ehhh ¿Hola?- dijeron los dos

-¿Por que llegaron tan tarde?-dijerón todos a la vez

-Tranquilos Perla y yo fuimos a una cita y se nos hizo tarde porque...-no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpieron los padres

-¿UNA CITA?- dijeron los 4 al unisono

-Si-dijo Perla mirando a Blu con cariño y este hizo lo mismo

-Y que hicieron?- pregunto la mama de Perla

-Nos quedamos a ver el paisaje desde la estua del hombre gigante- dijo Perla

-Al Cristo Redentor- dijo David feliz ya que el le enseño ese lugar a Blu

-Y despues?- dijo Celeste interesada

-Despues casi paso algo pero mejor no se los decimos- dijo Blu ruborizandose

-Bueno ya nos vamos- dijo Maria

-OK adios fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Jose

-Hasta mañana Perla- le dijo Blu

-Hasta mañana- le dijo Perla abrazandolo, luego de eso Blu se fue con sus padres y Blu seguia mirando a Perla y choco contra un arbol (XD) haciendo que quedara inmpreso su figura en el arbol y Perla reia sin parar.

Fin cap 1


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2: Una cita, una despedida, una pelea y un nuevo amigo.

Al dia siguiente Blu y Perla se fueron juntos al colegio y se sentaron juntos a hablar y Manuel se sento con Cecilia, lo cual fue incomodo para ambos ( algo paso 1313 ).

-Blu ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde?- dijo Perla

-Claro- dijo Blu

Ccilia escucho todo y se puso celosa ya que Perla pasaba mas tiempo con Blu y tambien le preocupaba porque sería amiga de un ave nerd.

-Oye Manuel ¿te gustaría hacer algo esta tarde?- dijo Cecilia

-OK, pero ¿que podriamos hacer?- dijo Manuel pensando.

-Podríamos salir a dar un paseo- dijo Cecilia fingiendo una sonrisa, su plan era arruinarles el paseo a Blu y Perla

*Al termino de clases*

Blu y Perla salieron del colegio y fueron a sus casas para avisar

-Mama, Papa voy a salir con Perla!- grito Blu desde la entrada y se fue

-¿Que?!- dijeron sus padres bajando el piso de arriba pero ya se habia ido

Blu se esncontro con Perla al salir del nido

-Listo ¿A donde iremos?- dijo Perla

-¿Te gustaría conocer la ciudad?- dijo Blu

-De acuerdo- dijo Perla

*Mientras con Manuel y Cecilia*

Ellos se fueron a ver el paisaje desde el Cristo Redentor pensando en que Blu y Perla estarian ahi pero no estaban, Cecilia tenia pensado irse pero se quedo maravillada con la vista y apoyandose en Manuel

P.M- OH VAYA, OH VAYA, OH VAYA- FIN P.M

*Con Blu y Perla*

Se fueron a ver distintos lugares de la ciudad y luego fueron a la playa a ver el atardecer

-Fue genial Blu- dijo Perla apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blu

-Si que lo fue- dijo Blu

-Deberiamos volver mis papas deben estar preocupados- dijo Perla, ambos volaron hasta el nido de Perla y se posaron en una rama del arbol.

-Bueno... fue divertido - dijo Perla

-Bien hasta mañana- dijo Blu apunto de irse pero...

-Bku, espera- dijo Perla acercandose a Blu

-¿Qué?- dijo Blu, Perla en ese instante tomo a Blu de las alas y le dio un beso corto en el pico y se entro

-Hasta mañana- dijo Perla, Blu le sonrio y se fue en el camino se encontro a Cecilia

-Blu!- dijo esta Bku se acerco y Cecilia lo golpeo con butalidad

-Oye! ¿que te sucede?!- dijo Blu

-Que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Perla me oiste?!, JAMAS- dijo esta

-¿Por que?- dijo Blu

-Lo hago por su bien- dijo Cecilia

-Y si alguna vez te le llegas a acercar..- dijo Cecilia entre los arbustos salieron los brabucones

-Ellos te daran una paliza que nunca olvidaras- dijo Cecilia amenazante

-¿Quedo claro?- dijo Cecilia

-Si- dijo Blu asustado

-Ahora desaparece dijo Max el mas grande de los brabucones (el lider son 4 brabucones)

Blu salio de ahi rapidamente entro a su nido sin hacer ruido y se encerro en su cuarto a llorar. Al dia siguiente Blu hablo con Perla en el recreo y se sentaron en una banca.

-Perla yo... necesito decirte algo- dijo Blu apenado

-¿Qué es?- dijo Perla sin entender

-Tu y yo, ya no, no podemos ser amigos- dijo Blu cada vez con la cara mas triste, a Perla eso le hirio el corazon

-Pero ¿Por que?- dijo Perla mientras le caian lagrimas

-Yo, yo no puedo decirtelo- dijo Blu

-Blu...- dijo esta llorando, Blu la abrazo y esta hizo lo mismo, Blu vio que cerca de ahi estaban los brabucones con miradas amenazantes

-Ya me voy- dijo Blu queriendo soltar a Perla, pero esta no lo soltaba

-No, Blu porfavor- dijo Perla llorando, Blu sabiendo que le costaria una paliza tomo valor y beso a Perla, esta estaba triste pero sabiendo que quizas seria el segundo y ultimo se lo devolvio.

*2 Minutos despues* ( que largo )

Blu se separo de Perla y esta lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-Adios Perla- dijo Blu

-Adios- dijo Perla, Blu se fue del lugar y los brabucones aparecieron acercandose a Perla

-¿Que sucede hermosa?-dijo Max

-DEJAME TRANQUILA- dijo Perla

-Oye no te pongas asi, ¿Qué sucedio?- dijo tratando de aprovecharse de la situacion de Perla

-Es Blu el ya no quiere ser mi amigo y no se porque- dijo Perla

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de el- dijo Max buscando pelea

-¿Qué? no, no le hagan daño- dijo Perla, pero no la escucharon y se fueron en busca de Blu

Blu estaba conversando con Manuel y en eso llegaron los brabucones

-Oye Blu- dijo Max

-Max no tienes nada que hacer aqui largate- dijo Manuel

-Tu callata, venimos con un mensaje de Perla- dijo Max fingiendo un tono tranquilo

-¿Cual?- dijo Blu confiado, pero en ese instante los brabucones le comenzaron a dar una paliza, Manuel se metio en la pelea para defender a Blu ya que este no sabia pelear y de pronto llego otro chico mas y cpmenzo a ayudar a Blu yManuel pero no fueron rivales pra los brabucones y les ganaron.

-Gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Blu al chico desconocido un guacamayo amarillo con azul.

-De nada me llamo Pablo y ustedes?-dijo Pablo

-Yo me llamo Blu y el es mi amigo Manuel- dijo Blu

-Bien yo ya me voy- dijo Pablo

-Nosotros tambien- dijo Manuel

Cuando Blu llego a su casa sus padres no podian creer el estado de Blu lleno de moretones y heridas.


	4. Chapter 4

Tranquilos ya subo los demás :D

Cap 3: Una discución dolorosa

-Dios mio Blu ¿que te paso?- dijo Maria

-Nada- dijo Blu

-Como que nada mirate- dijo nuevamente Maria

-Estaba jugando y me cai por un barranco- mintio Blu

-Mientes, reconozco un golpe cuando lo veo- dijo David

-¿tE PELEASTE?!- Dijo Maria sorprendida ya que Blu no sabia defenderse

-¿Por que?- dijo David

-Yo no hice nada llegaron esos matones (brabucones) y me golpearon- dijo Blu

-Yo me encargare de ellos, Maria tu limpia a Blu- dijo David

saliendo

-Trata de quedarte quieto-dijo Maria mientras lamia las heridas de Blu

*Al dia siguiente*

Blu llego al colegio y se encontro con sus amigos

-Hola Blu ¿ te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Manuel con pequeños moretones

-Si y ustedes?- dijo Blu

-SI estamos bien- dijo Pablo

En ese momento Blu vio a Perla triste sentada en la misma banca

-Ehh chicos los dejo solos un momento- dijo Blu avanzando hacia Perla

Perla al ver a Blu se enojo.

-Perla yo...- trato de decir Blu pero esta lo interrumpio

-Callate!..- dijo Perla enojada, Blu tambien se enojo

-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo Blu- dijo Perla enojada

-A para que? para enviar a otros brabucones a golpearme? mira como estoy- dijo Blu bastante enojado, Perla vio los moretones que le quedaron a Blu

-Pero si yo no los mande- dijo Perla

-Perla no me vengas con mentiras se que tu los mandaste, hasta ellos me lo dijeron- dijo Blu

-Si pero aunque yo los hubiera mandado te lo merecias por idiota-dijo Perla gritandole

-AY si y vienes con eso mira yo no queria romper nuestra amistad pero...-dijo y fue interrumpido

-Pero veo que ya lo hiciste no te quiero volver a ver!- dijo furiosa como mi mama cuando me porto mal

-Te odio Blu!- dijo cortando la discucion y largandose

-Te odio Perla!- le dijo este tambien largandose.

A Blu se le rompio el corazon queria arreglar las cosas pero termino emperando, Perla estaba en la misma se acerco a sus amigos que estaban en shock.

-Que sucedio?!- dijo Manuel

-Crei que ustedes se llevaban bien- dijo Pablo

-Pablo puedes enseñarme a pelear?- dijo Blu con un tono rudo

-Claro, pero... para que?- dijo confundido

-Es que voy a visitar a unos amigos y la cosa se puede poner fea- dijo Blu, Manuel estaba confundido asi no era Blu

-Despues de clases te enseñare- dijo Pablo.

Y asi fue despues de clases Pablo le enseño como defenderse a Blu este estaba atento a todo y aprendio enseguida y esa tarde Blu salio y se encontro con los brabucones estaban con serio moretones y heridas

-Hola idiotas- dijo Blu aterrizando cerca de ellos

-¿Que quieres? tonto- dijo Max

-Vengo a devolverles algo- dijo Blu

-Que cosa?- dijo Max.

En ese instante Blu se lanzo contra ellos y les dio una paliza aprovechando su mal estado fue mas facil

-Ojala no se les olvide eso- dijo Blu largandose

-Vaya se sintio bien, pero esto no cambiara las cosas con Perla creo que ya no podre jamas volver a salir con ella ni menos hablar con ella- dijo poniendose triste

Mientras con Perla

-Ese maldito idiota! lo odio!...- dijo Perla golpeando un peluche con una foto de Blu en la cara (quien sabe de donde lo saco)

-Ese tonto me enamoro de el y el me rompe el corazon... ES UN ESTUPIDO-dijo Perla golpeando nuevamente el pobre peluche

Mente del Peluche: Pero yo que hice para merecer esto?!

Fin cap 3


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 4: Una cita y un problema

*10 años despues*

Ya pasaron 10 años y Blu y Perla ni se hablaban, Perla se junto mas con chicas populares y con el tiempo se volvio la mas bella y popular del colegio, en cambio Blu comenzo a estudiar con sus amigos y se convirtieron en el grupo de nerds del colegio, bueno Blu el mas grande nerd de todo el colegio. Este ya era el dia en que entregan notas. Ya pasado todas las hojas Todos estaban satisfechos excepto Perla

-Pero si yo estudie mucho- dijo Perla

-No me venga con reclamos, mejor le pongo un tutor- dijo el profesor

1)Flashback:

-Bien a estudiar- dijo Perla

-mmm... mejor llamo a Cecilia para que me ayude ya que mis padres salieron

*3 minutos despues*

Habia una gran fiesta en el nido de Perla

-Fiesta!- dijeron Perla y Cecilia.

2)Flashback:

-Bien ahora si a estudiar- dijo Perla tomando un libro

-Nos vamos de paseo- dijo Mariela una de sus amigas una guacamaya escarlata

- Voy - dijo Perla tirando el libro lejos.

3)Flashback:

-Bien ya son las 11 de la noche y no he estudiado nada!- dijo Perla, Perla tomo el libro y un mango y lo partio por la mitad y lo dejo en un escritorio hecho de una tabla de madera

-Bien sin distracciones- dijo Perla abriendo el libro pero inmediatamente se durmio haciendo que su cara cayera en el interior del mango.

Actualidad:

-Bien su tutor sera... Blu Gunderson- dijo el profesor

-¿QUÉ?! -dijeron ambos (Blu y Perla)

*Al recreo*

Blu se junto con Perla y esta lo miro con indiferencia ya que no se le olvido lo que paso hace 10 años.

-Bien dime en que tienes problemas- dijo Blu, Perla le paso o mas bien le tiro la hoja y Blu la tomo y se le callo el pico al ver las notas de Perla todas bajo 3.

-Bueno, parece que esto sera dificil- dijo Blu

-Tu crees?- le dijo Perla con un tono algo molesto

-Pues si- dijo Blu

-Bueno necesitamos ir a un lugar donde no haya nadie, sea tranquilo y sin distracciones y que nadie nos moleste tambien- dijo Blu tratando de pensar, Perla recapacito, Blu no se enojaba por el tono molesto que usaba con el y cuando describio el lugar se le cruzo por la mente un lugar que ella habia descubierto hace tiempo.

-Yo conosco el lugar perfecto- dijo llevandose a Blu del ala lo que causo que este se ruborizara se metieron en unos pasillos a escondidas para que no los vieran juntos y luego se metieron en unas rejillas de ventilacion y llegaron a un jardin secreto que hallaba en el colegio, habian campos con flores, un lago con cascada y varios arboles y otros arboles con frutas.

-Bien a estudiar- dijo Perla saliendo de la rejilla

-Vaya es un hermoso lugar- dijo mirando el lugar

-Si-dijo Perla mirando a Blu

-Bien que te gustaria estudiar 1º- dijo Blu

-mmm... matematicas- dijo Perla sacando un cuaderno de matematicas (magicamente aparecio)

-De acuerdo- dijo Blu, Blu le enseño la raiz cubica y cuadrada numeros proporcionales y otras cosas dificiles pero se las explico facilmente. Luego de un rato sacaron el libro de mate y Perla se acerco mas a Blu disimulando querer estudiar

-Perla, entendiste lo que dije?- dijo Blu

-Si mi amor- dijo Perla

-Como me dijiste?-dijo Blu ruborizado

-Dije... Si mi maestro-dijo Perla tratando de ocultar su rubor

-Ohhh- dijo Blu

Blu se desiluciono esa fue una mala pasada, Perla trago saliva y tomo valor

-Te dije si mi amor-dijo Perla roja como un tomate

-Bueno... ehh esto...yo..- dijo nervioso

-Es algo incomodo- dijo riendose nerviosamente

-Si jeje- dijo Blu riendose igual que Perla

Blu iba a tomar el cuaderno de Perla y esta hizo lo mismo y son darse cuenta se tomaron de las alas y se miraron a los ojos con un gran rubor

-Blu yo...-dijo Perla acercandose a Blu, Blu comenzo a ruborizarse ya que no entendia muy bien lo que Perla queria hacer pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar con chicas le quito su toque por asi decirlo.

-Perla ¿qué haces?-dijo Blu alejandose poco de Perla, Perla se desiluciono

-Yo... yo...- dijo Perla mirando hacia abajo con una cara triste, Blu sin pensarlo y tomo el rostro de Perla con sus alas y la miro a los ojos

-No te quiero ver triste-dijo Blu, Perla puso sus alas alrededor del cuello de Blu y lo beso, Blu se impresiono por la accion de Perla y le devolvio el beso, lentamente le tomo las caderas a Perla y esta se tumbo con Blu en el pasto siguieron asi por un par de minutos y luego se separaron en busca de oxigeno

-Vaya- dijo Blu

-Te gusto?- le dijo Perla juguetonamente cargandose en el pecho de Blu

-Si-dijo Blu abrazandola

-Quieres mas?-le propuso Perla

-Porque no- dijo Blu, Perla se acerco para besarlo nuevamente pero en eso se escucho una voz era la de Manuel

-Y yo pense que estaban estudiando- dijo mirando la escena de Blu y Perla, Blu y Perla se separaron y se levantaron rapidamente

-Nosotros.. estabamos estudiando y bueno ehh...- dijo Blu nerviosamente

-No se lo digas a nadie porfavor- dijo Perla

-Tranquila no lo hare a y Perla llego un mensaje para ti y me puse a buscarlos y encontre este lugar- dijo Manuel mientras le entregaba una carta a Perla

-Bueno yo me voy cuidense- dijo Manuel saliendo del lugar

Perla abrio la carta y cuando lo leyo sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Sucede algo?- dijo Blu

-No, no nada nada- dijo Perla

-Segura? puedes contarmelo- dijo Blu

-Bueno, esque creo que esto deberia quedarse en secreto porque mi ex viene a vivir a aqui pero podriamos seguir viniendo aqui los dos- dijo Perla

A Blu le da un ataque de celos

-OK tu tranquila sera secreto pero si quieres hacerle cariñito o algo asi los dejo solos- dijo Blu con un tono que delataba sus celos

-Blu que te pasa? estas celoso?- dijo Perla

-No , no esoty celoso- dijo Blu tratando de mentir

-Blu no te pongas celoso yo hablare con el y le dejare las cosas claras solo eso- dijo Perla

-Lo prometes?- dijo Blu

-Lo prometo-dijo Perla

-Bueno sigamos estudiando- dijo Perla

-De acuerdo- dijo Blu

*siguieron estudiando hasta que*

-Eh Perla- dijo Blu timidamente

-Si, Blu- dijo Perla

-Sobre lo del beso...-dijo Blu

-Blu somos amigos con derechos, podemos hacer muchas cosas pero menos... tu ya sabes...-dijo Perla, lo que cause que ambos se ruborizaran masivamente

*Largo rato despues*

-Bueno creo que ya es suficiente por hoy no crees?- dijo Perla mirando hacia el horizonte donde se apresiaba el atardecer

-Bueno continuamos mañana-dijo Blu

-Bueno... podrias acompañarme a mi casa- dijo Perla timida

-Porque no?- dijo Blu timido tambien

-Bueno mi casa esta en donde recuerdas- dijo Perla

-Lose- dijo Blu sonriendo

-Te gustaria tomar un helado?- propuso Blu

-Claro- dijo Perla

Fin cap 4


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 5: Nuestra 1° cita y una sorpresa**

Blu y Perla salieron del jardín y al salir al pasillo se encuentran con Cecilia

-DONDE ESTABAN?- dijo Cecilia, Blu y Perla se pusieron nerviosos

-Estudiando- dijo Blu nervioso

-No mientan- dijo Cecilia

-Pero si estábamos estudiando-dijo Perla

-De acuerdo, les creo pero no hagan nada raro- dijo Cecilia saliendo del colegio

-Bien vámonos por el helado- dijo Blu

Blu y Perla salieron del colegio y volaron a la ciudad buscando la heladería hasta que vieron un restaurante y un mesero saliendo con 2 conos de helado

-La cena esta servida- dijo Blu tomando rumbo al mesero

Blu tomo un helado y Perla el otro saliendo rápidamente del lugar

-Malditas aves- grito el mesero, y Blu para hacerse el gracioso defeco en la cabeza del mesero

-JAJAJAJA eso fue gracioso- dijo Perla

Blu y Perla fueron a la playa que estaba a 1 minuto de vuelo y se posaron bajo una palmera

-Vaya esta delicioso- dijo Perla

-Si fue chistosa la reacción de ese sujeto- dijo Blu

-SI JAJAJAJA- dijo Perla

Blu y Perla siguieron comiéndose el helado y charlando

-Blu tienes un poco de helado ahí déjame…-dijo acercándose a Blu, Perla lo beso con sabor a chocolate y mora

-mmm… rico- dijo Blu saboreándose el pico y sin querer le piso su helado en el pico a Perla dejándola sucia

-Lo siento Perla no quería- dijo y Perla le puso su helado en el pico dejándolo sucio y comenzaron a jugar con los helados hasta que quedaron sucios

-Vaya quedamos muy sucios que te parece si vamos a nadar- dijo Blu

-No veo el porque no- dijo Perla

Blu entro al agua y Perla lo sigui de cerca

-Vaya esta rica- dijo Blu, Perla entro y nado al lado de Blu y este se quedo embobado mirándola de arriba abajo hasta donde se veía, Perla noto eso y le lanzo agua en la cara

-Ups crei que tenias una mancha- dijo Perla

-Esto es una guerra- dijo Blu salpicándole agua a Perla

Siguieron jugando hasta que ya el agua se torno helada

-Perla que te parece si nos salimos ya esta muy helada- dijo Blu temblando

-SI SERIA LO MEJOR BRRR- dijo Perla temblando

Blu y Perla salieron del agua congelados hasta las patas

-Bueno fue divertido mientras duro- dijo Blu

-Si te parece si mañana vamos a nuestro lugar secreto- dijo Perla románticamente

-Claro- dijo Blu

-Nos vamos volando o caminando?- ofreció Blu

-Caminando para estar mas tiempo contigo- dijo Perla

Blu y Perla se fueron caminando por la orilla de la playa conversando

-Perla- dijo Blu

-Si?- respondió Perla

-Por que esto tiene que ser secreto?- dijo Blu

-Que cosa tiene que ser secreto?- dijo Perla confundida

-Ya sabes tu y yo….- dijo Blu tímidamente

-Blu yo.. yo te amo pero.. tu eres un nerd y si me encuentran contigo haciendo algo que no sea estudiar quien sabe lo que pasaría- dijo Perla

-De acuerdo entonces, somos amigos con derechos nada mas- dijo Blu

-Quien sabe con el tiempo quizás ocurra algo- dijo Perla dándole esperanzas a Blu

-Te gustaría ir al Cristo Redentor, como cuando éramos pequeños- dijo Blu

-Me encantaría- dijo Perla

Ambos fueron a la estatua y se posaron en la cabeza y comenzaron a ver la ciudad iluminada por las luces

-Wow es mas hermoso que hace 10 años- dijo Perla

-Nunca volviste a venir aquí en estos 10 años?- dijo Blu impresionado

-No sin ti era aburrido- dijo Perla

Perla temblo a propósito para ver que hacia Blu, este la abrazo

-Mejor?- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla, Perla le dio un beso a Blu y este la abrazo atrayéndola mas hacia el fue uno de lengüita XD fue idea BW

-Vaya eres buena- dijo Blu

-Gracias- dijo Perla

-Te parece si seguimos- dijo Blu

-De acuerdo- dijo Perla

Ambos bajaron y aterrizaron en la selva para seguir caminando

-Jjajajaja Blu eres muy gracioso- dijo Perla riéndose de un chiste de Blu

Blu y Perla estaban tomados de las alas pero Perla se tropezó y cayo en un charco de lodo junto con Blu haciendo que Blu quedara abajo y Perla arriba, Perla no contuvo sus ganas y beso a Blu fue con sabor a lodo pero no les importo en lo absoluto

-Te parece si seguimos?- le dijo Perla parándose

-Ok- dijo Blu

Llegaron al nido de Perla y se despidieron

-Fue divertido Blu te gustaría salir algún otro dia?- dijo Perla

-Pues claro que si- dijo Blu

-Hola Perla- se escucho una voz atrás de Blu

-A-An-Andres- dijo Perla palida como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-¿Quién es este Perla?- dijo Andres celoso

-Me llamo Blu para tu información- dijo Blu

-No me importa- dijo Andrés apartando a Blu

-Bueno yo ya me voy- dijo Blu celoso y enojado

-No Blu espera-dijo Perla, pero ya se había ido

-Perla yo lo siento mucho por lo que paso ¿Te gustaría volver conmigo?-dijo Andres

Perla al escuchar eso se puso pensativa

**Fin cap 5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 6: Todo se aclara**

-De acuerdo- dijo Perla

-Genial- dijo Andrés dándole un beso a Perla cosa que ella no disfruto y cerca de ahí estaba Blu mirando

-Esa per…- dijo Blu pero vio que Perla empujo a Andrés

-Andrés creo que no es el momento- dijo Perla

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo Andrés largándose

-OK- dijo Perla con disgusto

Perla se fue a su pieza y se quedo dormida mientras que Blu trataba de dormir pero no podía

***A día siguiente***

Blu fue al colegio y cuando llego vio a Andrés hablando con Perla lo que despertó sus celos y al recreo del almuerzo que es el mas largo Perla se acerco a Blu

-Blu nos vemos en el jardín- dijo Perla largándose del lugar

Blu termino su almuerzo y se fue al jardín sin que nadie lo viera y ya en el jardín se encontró con Perla

-Hola Blu- le dijo Perla

-Perla ¿Por qué le dijiste que si y luego lo besaste?- dijo Blu celoso

-Blu tu sabes que hay que ocultar lo nuestro y además el es muy celoso si llega a…- dijo Perla

-Pero… Perla-dijo Blu

-Blu yo no quiero nada con el es para que Cecilia no sospeche de lo que hacemos- dijo Perla

-De acuerdo- dijo Blu

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a "estudiar"- dijo Perla como si estuviese insinuando algo

-Bien después de clases- dijo Blu

-Bien- dijo Perla feliz

Al termino de clases Blu y Perla esperaron a que todos se fueran para que no los vieran

-Bien vámonos Blu- dijo Perla

Blu y Perla fueron al nido de Perla y los recibió Celeste

-Hola Blu cuanto tiempo, perdón por si no esta mi esposo tuvo que salir- dijo Celeste

-No hay problema solo espero no ser molestia alguna- dijo Blu

-No, tu eres bienvenido- dijo Celeste

-Vamos Blu- dijo Perla llevándose a Blu al 2° piso tomado del ala, Blu entro primero a la habitación y Perla entro y cerro la puerta

-Y… que quieres estudiar- dijo Blu nervioso ya que Perla cerro la puerta inmediatamente

-Quiero que me enseñes química- dijo Perla, Blu no entendió y Perla lo tomo de las alas y le dio un beso

-Q-Que te parece si estudiamos…. Eh…. Eh… geografía?- dijo Blu nervioso ya que la mama de Perla podía sorprenderlos

-Esta bien- dijo Perla

Blu saco los libros de geografía de Perla y comenzó a enseñarle pero Perla no prestaba atención en casi nada

-Perla, entendiste?- dijo Blu

-Si pero de tanto estudiar me empezaron a doler los hombros, Blu podrías darme un masaje? – dijo Perla poniéndole la espalda a Blu

-Ahhh.. de acuerdo- dijo Blu nervioso, Blu comenzó a darle un masaje a Perla lo que le causaba una sensación increíblemente relajante

-Oh, si Blu oh, sigue- decía Perla, la mamá de Perla pasaba por fuera de la pieza y escucho los gemidos de Perla y pensó en otra cosa y entro en la pieza abriendo la puerta de golpe

-Mamá!- dijo Perla asustándose por la repentina aparición de su mama

-Que sucede aquí?- dijo Celeste

-Solo le estaba dando un masaje- dijo Blu, Celeste se tranquilizo

-Esta bien, quieren algo de comer o beber?- ofreció Celeste

-No estamos bien- dijo Perla

-Bien- dijo Celeste saliendo de la habitación

-Que susto- dijo Perla

-Si te parece si seguimos estudiando?- dijo Blu

Perla beso a Blu y se tumbo al piso con el

-Perla espera si tu mama nos ve?- dijo Blu nervioso

-Ohhh vamos Blu no seas aguafiestas- dijo Perla besando a Blu

-Pero después no me digas que no te lo advertí- dijo Blu

Blu y Perla siguieron besándose una y otra vez hasta que no daban mas, el papa de Perla había llegado y se dirigió a la habitación de Perla para saludarla

-Hola Perlita…-dijo José y se impresiono por lo que vio Perla estudiando con alguien

-Oh hola papa recuerdas a Blu?- dijo Perla mostrándole a Blu

-Como olvidarlo- dijo José

-Hola, bueno Perla creo que ya me voy- dijo Blu parándose

-Pero quédate un rato- dijo José

-No lo siento pero mis papas deben estar preocupados- dijo Blu

-De acuerdo salúdalos de mi parte- dijo José

-Si- dijo Blu saliendo por la ventana

Cuando Blu se fue Perla se fue a al living con su papa y estaba Celeste en la mesa con le cena servida, Perla y su papa se sentaron a comer y beber agua en "vasos" de madera

-Y… como encuentras a Blu Perla?-le pregunto Cecilia

Perla escupió agua como en los monitos

-Que?!- dijo Perla ruborizándose

-Como encuentras a Blu- dijo Cecilia

-Es un chico lindo, tierno, fuerte, guapo, bondadoso, tierno y.. hay muchas cosas mas- dijo Perla en Blulandia

-Y a Andrés- dijo José

-Es un desgraciado, es todo lo contario a Blu y muy negativo- dijo Perla enojada al recordar a Andrés

-Y entonces eres novia de Blu- dijo Celeste

-No- dijo Perla triste

-Porque?- dijo José

-Porque si me encontraran con el mi reputación bajaría- dijo Perla

-Pero tu lo amas?- dijo José

-Si- dijo Perla

-Entonces ustedes que son?

-Amigos con derechos- dijo Perla

-Pero si lo amas no tiene que importarte la opinión de los demás- dijo Celeste

-Con tu mama nos paso lo mismo- dijo José

-Perla si te gusta alguien pues, amalo- dijo Celeste

-No te dejes ir atrás- dijo Jose

-Pero...-dijo Perla

-Sin peros! mañana se lo diras y lo traeras aqui para verifica-ordeno Celeste

-Pero mañana es la fiesta de Pablo- dijo Perla

-Se lo diras en la fiesta- dijo Celeste, Perla se esmpezo a incomodar con la charla

-Bien, me voy a dormir- dijo Perla fingiendo sueño

Perla se fue a su habitacion cerro la puerta y se escapo por la ventana

mientras en la casa de Blu

-Vaya que dia- dijo Blu tirandose al piso de su cuarto

-Blu?- dijo alguien desde la ventana

-Perla? que haces aqui?- dijo Blu

-Yo venia a decirte que te amo y quiero estar contigo- dijo Perla roja de rubor

-Mañana te respondo en la fiesta de Pablo- dijo Blu con sueño

-Ok- dijo Perla y se fue

-Creo que mañana sera un gran dia- dijo Blu cerrando los ojos

mientras con perla

-que es lo que voy a hacer sin nos ven sere una Nerd!- dijo Perla sin saber que hacer

-quien sera nerd?- se oyo atras de Perla, esta se volteo y vio a Cecilia

-Cecilia que haces aqui?!- dijo Perla asustada

-Ah solo paseaba y vi que hacias cosas con Blu ¿Que rayos se te esta pasando por la cabeza?!- dijo Cecilia

-QUE VISTE- dijo Perla pensando en que pudo haber visto

-El beso cuando lo tumbaste TODO- dijo Cecilia

Perla estaba en shock no pudo creer que Cecilia haya visto todo eso pero recordo lo que le dijo su mama

-Si yo lo amo y no me importa si es nerd- dijo Perla segura de si misma

-Me muero por contarselo a todo el mundo- dijo Cecilia

-Y yo les dire a todos lo tuyo con Manuel- dijo Perla

-Pero... como es que lo supiste?- dijo Cecilia impresionada

-Blu y yo nos contamos de todo y me dijo eso- dijo Perla

-TE MINTIO- dijo Cecilia nerviosa y roja

-El nunca haria eso- dijo Perla

-Eh bueno la verdas es que...- dijo Cecilia

-Bien tu no le diras a nadie sobre yo y Blu y yo no dire nada sobre tu y Manuel-dijo Perla

-Trato hecho- dijo Cecilia

-Y que le miraste a Manuel?- dijo Perla para informarse

-mmmm.. la verdad no me acuerdo llevamos juntos mas de 10 años- dijo Cecilia

-Enserio? y cuando es la boda?- dijo Perla

-No! no nos casaremos- dijo Cecilia roja de verguenza

-Y tu que le miraste a Blu?- dijo Cecilia

-Si te lo digo me tomaria 2 meses terminar- dijo Perla en Blulandia

-Vaya estas loca por el- dijo Cecilia

-Si...- dijo Perla saliendo de Blulandia por que las entradas se acabaron

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo Cecilia

-Ok adios- dijo Perla entrando a su habitacion y durmiendose al instante

**Fin cap 6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 7: Pelea de baile**

Blu se desperto y fue a comer su desyuno y se fue al colegio y en el camino se encontro con Andres

-Hola musgo- dijo Andres

-Mi nombre es Blu y el musgo no es azul (troll trolleado)Andres se va con una cara de Poker Face, Blu llego al colegio y se encontro con Perla en el patio

-Hola Perla- le dijo Blu

-Hola guapo-dijo Perla, Blu comenzo a ponerse nervioso

-C-Como estas?- dijo con nerviosismo

-Bien mi AMOR- dijo Perla, Blu se puso mas nervioso

-y-y... q-que...haces?-dijo Blu

-Hablar con mi novio- dijo Perla

-QUIEN ES?!- dijo Blu celoso

-Eres tu tontito- dijo Perla juguetona

-N-no qq-que solo- era-eramos a-amigos con -der-derechos- dijo Blu a punto de un infarto

-Pues cambie de idea- dijo Perla

-Pero no...-dijo Blu pero no pudo terminar ya que Perla lo beso apasionadamente

-Somos novios pero el unico que no tiene que saber esto es Andres ok?- dijo Perla

-OK-dijo Blu celoso al escuchar a Andres

Manuel llego y vio todo lo sucedido

-WOW lo veo y no lo creo-dijo, Perla se separo de Blu con la cara mas roja que nunca

-Manuel no le digas a nadie o les cuento a todos lo tuyo con Cecilia-dijo Blu

-OK OK no se lo digo a nadie

-No se lo diras a nadie?- dijo Perla

-No, pero si hacen eso de nuevo- dijo Manuel picaronamente

-Que cosa?-dijeron Blu y Perla confundidos

-Beshito Beshito- dijo Manuel, Blu miro a Perla y esta hizo lo mismo estaban rojos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a que los vieran besarse y se dieron un "piquito"

-Bien nadie lo sabra- dijo Manuel

***La clase comenzo* T_T**

El director entro a la sala y dijo

-Bien clase hay un nuevo profesor y una nueva clase- dijo el director era una cacatua Pepillo

-AAAAAHHHHHG- dijeron todos de mala gana

A la sala entro un tucan que a Blu se le hizo conocido

-Bien clase, me llamo Rafael y yo sere su profesor de baile- dijo Rafael

Rafael vio al fondo de la sala y estaban Blu y Perla de las alas tomadas y Rafael se dirigio hacia alla

-Hola tu eres Blu cierto? el hijo de David- dijo Rafael

-Si tu eres Rafael el esposo de Eva- dijo Blu

-Si y de 17 hijos- dijo Rafael

-17 hijos?- dijo Perla impresionada

-y ¿ Quién es tu novia Blu- dijo Rafael refiriendose a Perla

-Mi nombre es Perla, el es mi tutor- dijo Perla mientras Blu estaba rojo

-Veo que tienes buenos gustos Blu- dijo Rafael, Perla sonrio y Blu se ponia mas rojo parecia un tomate

-Bien ustedes dos seran pareja en mi clase durante el resto del año- dijo Rafael

-como?!- dijeron Blu y Perla

-Bueno si no quieren...- dijo Rafael

-Si, si queremos- dijeron ambos casi gritando y todos voltearon y Blu solto el ala de Perla para que nadie sospechara nada

-Bien la clase ya comenzo- dijo Rafael dirijiendose a su escritorio

-Bien voy a asignarles sus parejas por el resto del año- dijo Rafael en voz alta

-Mariela con Pablo, Manuel con Cecilia,...(Al final), Blu y Perla- dijo Rafael terminando

Andres se dio cuenta de que no le toco a nadie y se enojo a escuchar que Blu es pareja de baile con Perla y se dirijia a la salida pero la puerta se abrio golpeandole en toda la cara

-Ups lo siento- dijo una linda guacamaya azul con amarillo

-AHI MI PIQUITO ME DUELE-dijo quejandose como un bebe

-Y fuiste novia de el?- le susrro Blu a Perla

-Por desgracia, si-dijo con cara ¬¬

-Bueno ahi esta la pareja de Andres- dijo Rafael

-Bueno eso fue gracioso- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla riendose

-Bien quien es ud?- dijo Rafael amablemente

-Me llamo Amy soy nueva- dijo ella era una guacamaya amarillo con azul

-Hola Amy- dijeron todos

-Bien sientate en el asiento vacio que era el de Andres jajaja- dijo Rafel recordando como golpeo a Andres

-Bien vayamos al gimnasio para comenzar la practica para la prueba- dijo Rafel

-PRUEBA?!-dijeron todos

-Si, ahora al gimnasio- dijo Rafael todos salieron al gimnasio y habian 2 pajaros pequeños un canario y un cardenal de cresta roja

-Hola a todos nosotros somos los musicos Nico y Pedro nosotros cantaremos las canciones para la prueba- dijo Nico

-Bien todos a bailar- dijo Pedro, y comenso la cancion say you, say me de lionel richie watch?v=MxN1JOuBtEA por si quieren escucharla

Nico canta mientras Pedro toca la cancion en piano

**Say you, say me; say it for always**

**That's the way it should be**

**Say you, say me; say it together**

**Naturally**

**I had a dream I had an awesome dream**

**People in the park playing games in the dark**

**And what they played was a masquerade**

**And from behind of walls of doubt a voice was crying out**

Al principio nadie bailo excepto Blu y Perla quienes bailaban lentamente abrazados y todos estaban O.O

-Bailes bien-dijo Perla

-Gracias tu tambien- dijo Blu

**Say you, say me; say it for always**

**That's the way it should be**

**Say you, say me; say it together**

**Naturally**

**As we go down life's lonesome highway**

**Seems the hardest thing to do is to find a friend or two**

**A helping hand - Some one who understands**

**That when you feel you've lost your way**

**You've got some one there to say "I'll show you"**

Blu separo a Perla de el y le dio unas vueltas y la volvio a abrazar y seguir bailando

**Say you, say me; say it for always**

**That's the way it should be**

**Say you, say me; say it together**

**Naturally**

**So you think you know the answers - Oh no**

**'Couse the whole world has got you dancing**

**That's right - I'm telling you**

**It's time to start believing - Oh yes**

**Believing who you are: You are a shining star**

En ese momento llego Andres y vio como todos veian a Blu y Perla bailar y dentro de el se despertaron los celos

**Say you, say me; say it for always**

**That's the way it should be**

**Say you, say me; say it together**

**Naturally**

**Say it together... naturally**

Al terminar la cancion Blu apoyo a Perla en sus alas como en la pelicula cuando aparece la bola de espejos, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos y se iban a besar pero...

-Que rayos sucede aqui?!- dijo Apareciendo frente a Blu y Perla

**Fin cap 7**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 8**

-A-Andres yo...- dijo Perla

-Estabamos bailando-dijo Blu

-Tu callate idiota- dijo Andres

-OYE NO LE DIGAS IDIOTA A BLU-grito Perla todos estaban impresionados por como Perla defendia a Blu

-Y que me vas a hacer?- dijo Andres en tono desafiante

-Te voy a arrancar...- dijo Perla

-Peleen bailando- dijo Rafael, Pérla empezo a bailar sensualmente samba y tango, lo que dejo a todos babeando y mas a Blu

-Como decia te voy a arrancar los ojos- dijo Perla sin dejar de bailar

-JAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR ESO NO ES NADA- dijo Andres bailando Harley Shackler

**FINAL 1° round**

**puntajes**

**Perla:10**

**Andres:0 *cueck**

**Segundo round**

Perla bailo samba y Andres el Gangnam Style

**Final segundo ultimo round**

**GANADOR: Perla wins!**

-Espero que esa paliza no se te olvide- dijo Perla, mientras todos le aplaudian Perla se dirijio a Blu y se lo llevo del ala

-Perla a donde vamos?- dijo Blu corriendo pero a distinto paso de Perla osea Perla lo arrastraba

-Vayamos a nuestro lugar secreto-dijo Perla, llegaron al jardín y Perla se puso frente a Blu

-¿Te gusto mi baile?- dijo Perla

-SI...- dijo Blu babeando al recordar a Perla bailar asi

-Quieres verlo de nuevo? pero sera mejor, solo para ti- dijo Perla sensualmente y comenzo a hacer su baile alrededor de Blu

Blu no aguanto las ganas y se lanzo sobre Perla besandola y tocandola

-Blu!- dijo Perla sorprendida

-Lo siento... no queria pero...- no pudo terminar ya que Perla lo beso y comenzo a tocarle su zona

-Shhhh ahora continuemos lo que empezaste- dijo Perla exitada

Blu se puso nervioso ya sabia a que se referia Perla

-Perla esta segura?-dijo Blu nervioso

-Si por supuesto que si- dijo Perla

Blu empezo a besar a Perla y a tocarle su zona

-Ohhh... si... Blu sigue... ahhhmmmmm-gemia Perla

Blu sigui hasta que sono la campana

-Bueno supongo que hay que ir a clases- dijo parandose pero Perla lo tacleo

-No! nos vamos a quedar aqui- dijo Perla

-Pero Perla no...-dijo Blu

-NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR AQUI-dijo Perla

-Perla no pod...- dijo Blu, pero Perla lo beso y comenzo a pasar su ala por la zona de Blu

-Perla no...no pares- dijo Blu cambiando de idea, Perla sigui hasta que Blu eyaculo, Perla no resistio y empezo a lamerlo dandole una sesion 5 estrellas ahi abajo

-mmmmm rico- dijo Perla terminando su trabajo

-Perla- dijo Blu

-Si?- dijo Perla

-Te parece si continuamos despues?- dijo Blu

-Pero..- trato de decir Perla

-Te prometo que seguiremos despues y sera inolvidable- dijo Blu

-OK-dijo Perla sonriendole

Ambos llegaron a los pasillo rumbo a la sala

-Blu mas vale que lo hagas bien de acuerdo?- dijo Perla

-SI- dijo Blu nervioso

ya en clases comenzaron a mandarse papelitos a escondidas Perla se habia cambiado de puesto se sento en la mesa de al lado de la de Blu como al principio

Notas estan con *

*-Que te parecio- escribio Perla

*-Fantastico eres muy buena- escribio Blu

*-Te dare otra sesion aun mejor mas tarde que dices?- escribio Perla

*-Me parece fantastico- escribio Blu

Rafael se dio cuenta de lo que hacian Blu y Perla

-Les importaria compartir lo que escriben con la clase?- dijo Rafael

-No no profesor no es nada- dijo Perla neviosa, Rafael se paro y rapidamente le quito el papel a Perla y al leerlo quedo con una cara O.O

-Lo siento pero esto hay que hablarlo con sus padres-dijo Rafael, Blu y Perla tragaron saliva y se miraron asustados

Esa tarde fueron los padres de Blu y Perla y entraron al salon y Blu se quedo afuera con Perla

-Nos van a matar- dijo Blu

-Es lo mas probable-dijo Perla

-Si eso pasa un recuerdo- dijo Blu, y Perla lo beso apasionadamente

Blu y Perla fueron a esperar a sus padres en la entrada y cuando ellos llegaron estaban con caras muy serias

-Podemos explicar lo que paso- dijeron Blu y Perla

-Pues expliquen- dijeron los 4

-Tuve una pelea de baile con mi ex y en uno de mis bailes hize uno no muy apropiado y Blu se quedo embobado y yo lo lleve a un lugar secreto y baile para el- dijo Perla rapidamente

-Me gustaba verla pero algo hizo mi subconciente y hizo que yo la besara y manoseara-dijo Blu rapidamente

-Yo estaba igual estabamos en recreo asi que quize terminar lo que el empezo, pero me detuvo-dijo rapidamente Perla

Lo dijeron tan rapido que apenas entendieron lo que dijeron

-Hablaremos en casa- dijeron los 4

-Hasta mañana Blu- dijo Perla

-Hasta mañana Perla... si es que sobrevivimos-dijo Blu haciendo que Perla hiciera unas risitas

Las 4 digo 2 familias se fueron a sus casa a conversar seriamente

***En la casa de Blu***

Blu llego con sus padres a su nido por lo que le podrían hacer sus padres pero mas preocupado por lo que le podrían hacer a Perla

-Papa, mama yo…-trataba de decir Blu

-Blu en que estabas pensando!- dijo David

-No fue mi culpa, lo que pasa es que Perla bailo tango samba y yo me quede embobado mirandola y no pense claramente- dijo Blu

-Blu debes ser fuerte de mente no pensaste en que pasaría si llegara a quedar embarazada- dijo David

-Si pero nosotros nunca…. Ya sabes…- dijo Blu ruborizado

-Y cual es ese lugar secreto?- dijo Maria

-No se los dire- dijo Blu firmemente

-Dinos Blu- dijo David casi gritando

Por que no nos quieres decir?- dijo Maria

-Porque es mi lugar secreto con Perla- dijo Blu

-Osea que te has estado acostando con ella desde hace tiempo?!- dijo David

-No! Es donde vamos a estudiar-dijo Blu ruborizandose masivamente

-No nos mientas- dijo Maria

-No les miento es la verdad ¿ustedes creen que les mentiria?- dijo Blu

-Por todo lo que a pasado creemos que si, pero desde cuando Perla a estado actuando asi?- dijo Maria

-Solo hoy- dijo Blu algo confundido

-Pero como actuaba?- dijo Maria

-Actuaba mas amorosa de lo normal- dijo Blu

-Creo que ya se lo que pasa- dijo Maria

-Que?- dijo Blu confundido

-Creo que Perla esta en celo- dijo María

-QUÉ? Qué es eso?- dijo Blu sin entender

-Es cuando las hembras quieren tener a su macho junto a ella en un vinculo especial- dijo Maria, Blu trago saliva

-Ósea quieren cuchi cuchi- dijo David

-Y entonces que tengo que hacer?- dijo Blu

-Un consejo….. CORRE POR TU VIDA- dijo David, María le pego en la cabeza a David

-Tendrás que complacerla quieras o no- dijo María

-Pero usa una hoja- dijo David y María le volvió a pegar

-Tendrás que ser padre- dijo María

-O si no perder a Perla para siempre- dijo nuevamente María

-Pero puede que tengas suerte cuando lo hice con tu madre la 1° vez no paso nada pero después de 3 veces llegaste tu- dijo David y María le pego mas fuerte en la cabeza

-AUCH esa me dolió- dijo David sobándose la cabeza

-Bueno dependera de tu suerte si Perla queda o no queda embarazada- dijo María

-Espero que no- dijo Blu

***Mientras con Perla***

-Ehhh… yo…- dijo Perla asustada

-Perla en que rayos estabas pensando- dijo José enojado

-Perla acaso no sabes las consecuencias que puede traer- dijo Celeste

-Si se las consecuencias, pero estos últimos días he estado pensando en eso- dijo Perla

-Espera… QUE?!- dijo Celeste en estado de shock

-Ósea que solo has estado pensando en acostarte con el- dijo José

-Si- dijo Perla

-Perla me temo decirte esto pero estas en celo- dijo Celeste

-Que es eso?- dijo Perla confundida

-Es cuando tienes la necesidad de hacer lo que hacias con Blu-dijo Celeste

-Bueno pero…. No alcanzamos a hacer eso- dijo Perla ruborizandose

-Perla trata de contener tus ganas- dijo José

-Seria lo mejor- dijo Celeste

-De acuerdo lo hare- dijo Perla cruzando sus "dedos" atrás de su espalda

-Segura? Porque esos dedos no me dicen eso- dijo José

-Es que no puedo resistirme- dijo Perla

-Te entiendo yo tampoco podía-dijo Celeste

-Y que hicieron?- dijo Perla

-Creo que no sería muy apropiado contarte

-Anda dime, si yo ya no soy la misma niña de antes- dijo Perla

-Tuvimos relaciones sexuales, pero tu papa trataba de contenerse, pero para la graduacion tu papa tuvo que ser padre inmediatamente jeje- dijo Celeste

-JEJE te damos permiso pero hazlo con hoja- dijo José, y Celeste le pego en la cabeza

-Bueno me voy a dormir- dijo Perla fingiendo

-Perla espera me temo que no podrás ir a la fiesta de Pablo- dijo Celeste

-Por que?- dijo Perla

-Como estas en celo tus deseos te matarían- dijo Celeste

-Esta bien pero no vuelvas a hacerlo en horas de clase- dijo José

-De acuerdo-mintió Perla

-Pero…-trato de decir Perla

-Perla como estas en celo querras acostarte con quien sea y eso podría crear confilctos con Andrés y tu no quieres eso verdad?- dijo Celeste

-Ok ok no ire- dijo Perla

***Esa noche***

Perla espero a que todos se durmieran para escaparse y fue al nido de Blu para irse a la fiesta, cuando llego al nido de Blu vio a este saliendo pero se estaba arreglando

-Perla estas viva- dijo Blu

-Blu tambien estas vivo- dijo Perla y ambos se abrazaron

-Blu tengo que decirte algo- dijo Perla separandose de Blu

-Que es?-dijo Blu

-Estoy en celo- dijo Perla, Blu estaba en shock ya que su madre acerto

-Pues…- trataba de decir Blu

-Terminemos lo que empezamos en la tarde- dijo Perla sin aguantar mas

-Que te parece si mejor lo hacemos despues de la fiesta?- dijo Blu nervioso

-No! Lo quiero ahora!- dijo Perla

-Pero si quedas embarazada- dijo Blu

-Usaremos una hoja tontito- dijo Perla

-No estoy muy seguro- dijo Blu

-Vamos Blu no seas asi- dijo Perla

-Pero….- dijo Blu

-HAY BLU NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS- Dijo Perla cabreada

-Pero no estoy listo- dijo Blu

-Listo para que?!- dijo Perla

-Para tu ya sabes y ser padre- dijo Blu

-Pero yo se que serias un gran padre- dijo Perla

-Ehhh mejor voy a arreglarme aun estoy muy sucio- dijo Blu

-Te ayudo- dijo Perla

-No, no mejor… tu quedate aquí y esperame- dijo Blu

-Pero quiero ayudarte- dijo mostrandole sus ojos a Blu

-OK ok- dijo Blu sin aguantar la mirada de Perla

Blu fue a un lago cercano con Perla y Blu se metio el al agua para limpiarse y Perla se metio con el

-Bien aquí estamos, pero en que me vas a ayudar?- dijo Blu

-Te ayudare a acicalarte- dijo Perla

-OK-dijo Blu

Perla comenzo a acicalar a Blu y comenzo a decender a su zon a y comenza a lamerla

-ohhh Perla no creo que sea el momento- dijo Blu

-Vamos Blu yo se que tu quieres- dijo Perla frotando el miembro de Blu

-Perla no pares- dijo Blu bastante exitado

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí estaban mirando los padres de Blu y de Perla

-Como sospechaba- dijo David

-Sabia que Perla lo haria de todos modos- dijo José

-Entonces nos quedamos aquí o les damos privacidad- dijo José

-Creo que seria mejor dejarlos solo- dijo María

-Si la pobre de Perla no aguantaba las ganas- dijo Celeste

Entonces se fueron.

Mientras con Blu y Perla

Perla seguia lamiendo y frotando el miembro de Blu

-Perla- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla

-Creo que voy a…- dijo anunciando su climax, Blu climatizo en la cara de Perla y esta comenzo a lamerlo todo

-Bueno creo que eso seria todo?- dijo Blu

-No ahora te toca a ti- dijo Perla, ella se puso en una posicion en que mostraba toda su cloaca

-Pon tu lengua aquí y comienza a lamer- dijo Perla señalando su cloaca, Blu hizo caso y Perla gemia de placer

-Oh, sii, asi sigue Blu, ahhhhh- gemia Perla

Siguieron asi hasta que Perla tuvo un orgasmo y Blu lamio todo y luego se besaron

-Bien que te parece si vamos a la fiesta?- dijo Blu parandose

-No, aprovechemos esta noche para nosotros- dijo Perla

-Pero..- dijo Blu

-Vamos a seguir ya esta dicho!-ordeno Perla

-Pero Perla yo creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Blu

-No aun falta el platillo pricipal- dijo Perla tumbando a Blu y poniendose sobre el, Perla junto su cloaca con el miembro de Blu y comenzo a moverse y saltar sobre el

-MMMM… no Perla…. Sigue!- dijo Blu

-Ahhhh ahhhhh- gemia Perla

Siguieron hasta que tuvieron su segundo climax y Blu empuijo a Perla y se colo atrás suyo

-Blu que haces?- dijo Perla viendo que Blu levanto su cola

-Ya veras- dijo Blu, Blu metio su miembro en el ano de Perla haciendo que esta suelte un grito de dolor

Blu sigui embistiendo a Perla y esta seguia gritando pero luego comenzo a disfrutarlo

-Ahhhhh….. Blu sigue SIIIII-gemia Perla

-Perla- dijo Blu

-Sii mmmmm- dijo Perla entre gemidos

-Ya voy a acabar- dijo Blu

-Acabalo rapido- dijo Perla, Blu eyaculo en el ano de Perla pero era demasiado haciendo que saliera material de Blu por todos lados Blu se tiro satisfecho al agua pero lo que no sabia era que Perla queria mas

-WOW fue genial quiero mas- dijo Perla

-QUE? Perla ya estoy cansado-dijo Blu

-HAY NO SEAS OLGAZAN-dijo Perla tirandose arriba de Blu

-QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!-se escucho cerca de ahí era Cecilia

-Cecilia?!- dijo Perla

Blu se tapo rapido mientras Perla la miraba con furia

-Repito QUE RAYOS ESTABAN HACIENDO-dijo Cecilia no podía creer lo que vio

-ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA-dijo Perla

-Perla ¿ te has vuelto loca?!- dijo Cecilia

-Tienes algun problema que Blu y yo tuvieramos algo de sexo- dijo Perla mientras Blu seguia mirando

-ALGO? YO VEO QUE TUVIERON DE MAS!-dijo Cecilia

-Mejor vete- dijo Perla

-Te desconosco Perla- dijo Cecilia

-Porque?- dijo Perla

-Tu por que crees?- dijo Cecilia

-Por que tuve sexo con Blu?- dijo Perla

-Si antes eras mi mejor amiga y ahora te acuestas con un nerd- dijo Cecilia

-OYE CUIDA TU PICO ESE NERD ES MI NOVIO- dijo Perla

-Y tal vez pronto mi esposo y padre de mis hijos- dijo Perla mirando a Blu con cariño

-Me imorta un comino hasta nuna NERD-dijo Cecilia marchandose

-Bien Blu vamos a la fiesta- dijo Perla algo triste

-Estas segura? Mejor vamos a descansar- dijo Blu al ver a Perla

-No, vamos a divertirnos- dijo Perla cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mas alegre

-OK- dijo Blu

Fueron a la fiesta pero Blu seguia preocupado por la mirada triste de Perla

-Perla sucede algo?- dijo Blu preocupado

-No nada no te preocupes- dijo Perla

-Suegura puedes decirmelo- dijo Blu

-Esque no pudimos terminar-dijo Perla

Blu dio un suspiro penso que a Perla le pasaba algo peor

-Perla porque solo piensas en eso?- dijo Blu

-Porque se sintio genial a ti no te gusto?- dijo Perla

-Claro que si pero, cuantas veces quieres hacerlo?- dijo Blu

-MUCHAS-dijo Perla feliz

-Haber dame 2 razones y la prox vez te dare mas ok?

-Ok, Es la sensacion mas hermosa que he sentido y mi mejor experiencia contigo- dijo Perla

-Si pero quieres que termine embarazandote todos los días?- dijo Blu

-Si fuera necesario si- dijo Perla

-y QUIERES QUE SEA PADRE DE TUS HIJOS?- dijo Blu

-Si o acaso piensas dejarme y hacerme madre soltera-dijo Perla cambiando el tono de su voz a uno serio

-NO, NO Y NO yo jamas haria eso- dijo Blu

-Y tu serias padre de mis hijos- dijo Perla

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Blu mostrandole una sonrisa

-Pero si queremos tener hijos hay que repetir lo que hicimos- dijo Perla

-Pero que te parece si mejor esperamos un tiempo para ser padres y usamos una hoja por mientras- dijo Blu nervioso

-No yo quiero sentir tu liquido dentro de mi cada vez que termine- dijo Perla

-Pero estamos en la escuela, quien los cuidaria?- dijo Blu

-Bueno dejaremos la escuela- dijo Perla

-Pero necesitamos aprender a cuidarlos- dijo Blu

Nuestros padres nos enseñaran- dijo Perla

-Pero que diran ellos cuando se enteren?- dijo Blu

-Supongo que algo positivo- dijo Perla

Blu se imagino que pasaria y se imagino a sus padres gritandole COMO PUDISTE

-Ehhhh Perla no quiero ser aguafiestas pero si quedas embarazada te va a doler y no podras ir a la escuela- dijo Blu

-Eso no me importa-dijo Perla

-Pero… dijo Blu pero Perla le dio una beso

-Solucionaremos nuestros problemas juntos-dijo

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al nido de Pablo

-Bien entremos-dijo Blu

Ambos entraron y vieron que estaban jugando a la botellita

-Blu, Perla quieren jugar?- ofrecio Pablo, Perla miro a los jugadores Manuel, Pablo, Mariela Andrés, Amy y Cecilia

-OK- dijo Perla

-Bien giremos la botella y…-la grito Pablo y salio Perla

-Perla con…-dijo girando nuevamente la botella y salio Andrés a Andrés se le brillaron los ojos mientras Perla y Blu maldecian a la botella, Andrés beso a Perla pero esta inmediatamente lo esquivo y lo golpeo

Blu estaba comenzando a sentir celos ya que Andrés comenzo a manosear a Perla

-Oye dejame- dijo Perla

-Oh vamos yo se que quieres- dijo Andrés

-Alejate de mi- dijo Perla bastante enojada

Perla empujo a Andrés y este se tropezo y se golpeo el pico XD, Blu seguia enoja hasta que escucho su nombre

-Blu con Amy- dijo Pablo Blu abrio el pico de la impresión y Amy se lanzo sobre el y lo beso y Perla se enojo masivamente, Blu se separo rapidamente de Amy y giro la botella

-Manuel con…- dijo Blu girando la botella

-Cecilia-dijo Blu y Manuel y se Cecilia se negaban y los obligaron entre todos y se dieron el beso pero fue corto Blu salio y se paro en una rama y Perla lo seguia por detras

**Fina parte 1 del cap 8**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 9: 8 parte 2**

-Si no te preocupes- dijo Blu  
-Seguro? No te ves nada bien- dijo Perla  
-Es por lo que te hizo Andrés- dijo Blu  
-Ese idiota no sabe lo que hace- dijo Perla y en eso llega Andrés  
-Que sucede aqui?- dijo celoso  
-Nada que te interese- dijo Blu  
-Andrés necesito hablar contigo- dijo Perla seriamente  
-Que es?- dijo Andrés  
-Terminamos- dijo Perla  
-Pero porque?- dijo Andrés apenado  
-Recuerda lo que me hiciste eso no se hace-dijo Perla  
-Si pero…- dijo Andrés  
-Sin peros Blu es mejor ahora el es mi novio- dijo Perla, Andrés estaba lleno de rabia  
Andrés y Blu se quedaron con el pico abierto  
-JAJAJAJA no te creo- dijo Andrés  
-Te lo demuestro- dijo Perla besando a Blu y tocándolo  
-Bueno, bueno no necesito ver eso-dijo Andrés asqueado entrando al nido  
-Bueno ahora creo que lo sabra todo el colegio- dijo Blu  
-No me importa y a ti?- dijo Perla  
-No me importa- dijo Blu  
-Vayamos a nuestro jardín?- dijo Blu  
-Vamos mi amor- dijo Perla  
Aquí la cosa se pone M de nuevo  
Ellos se fueron volando y tomaron un atajo para llegar mas rápido  
-Bien que empiece la diversión- dijo Blu tumbándose con Perla  
Se besaron apasionadamente y Perla comenzó a frotar rápidamente el miembro de Blu  
-Nos vamos a divertir mucho- dijo Perla frotando cada vez mas rápido el miembro de Blu  
-Ohhhhh si asi- decía Blu sintiendo gran exitacion, y Perla comenzó a lamer el miembro de Blu y este puso sus alas en la cabeza de Perla haciendo que esta se lo tragara entero  
-OHHHH PERLA- decía Blu empujando a Perla atrás y adelante, Perla seguía lamiendo hasta que Blu llego a su climax y Perla tuvo que separarse ya que trago mucho y lo demás se esparcio por sus pechos y luego beso a Blu  
-Te toca- dijo Perla, Blu comenzó a meter su ala en la cloaca de Perla y esta gemia sin parar  
-Ohhhh BLU SIIII SIGUE- decía Perla  
Blu metio su ala mas adentro haciendo que Perla gimiera mas y siguió con su trabajo hasta que Perla tuvo un orgasmo y Blu lo lamio todo  
-Delicioso- dijo Blu mientras lamia pero Perla no dejaba de votar liquidos  
-Bien Blu ahora metelo- dijo Perla, Blu hizo caso y introdujo su miembro en la cloaca de Perla y esta gemia cada vez mas  
-Mas fuerte- dijo Perla  
Blu hizo caso y empezó con un ritmo lento pero fuerte haciendo que Perla gimiera poco  
-Mas rápido- dijo Perla, y asi hizo Blu con un ritmo rápido y fuerte mientras Perla se agarraba del pasto y sacándolo por cada embestida que recibia  
-AHHHHH SIIII MAS FUERTE BLU MMMMMM- Gemia Perla  
Blu le dio a Perla tan fuerte que esta tuvo un gran orgasmo haciendo que sus liquidos saliera disparados por todas partes junto a Blu  
-Ahhhhh-grito Blu saliendo disparado  
Luego de un rato  
Ambos terminaron su trabajo muy satisfechos  
-Eso… estuvo… fantástico-dijo Perla jadeando  
-Si…- dijo Blu jadeando  
Perla abrazo a Blu y los 2 se quedaron dormidos

***Al dia siguiente***

Blu fue el primero en despertar y vio que ya eran las 12 (como? no tengo idea)

-Perla despierta- dijo Blu

-Buenos dias- dijo Perla

-Vayamonos a casa- dijo Blu mientras se paraba

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde?- dijo Perla

-Si- dijo Blu

Ambos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su nido

Blu llego a su nido pensando en que sus padres estarian enojados por no volver a casa pero no fue asi

-Hola mama, hola papa- dijo Blu un tanto asustado

-Hola hijo como la pasaste anoche?- dijo su padre

-Como?- dijo Blu confundido

-Como la pasate anoche con Perla?- dijo su mama

-Fue asombroso- dijo Blu

-Usaste la hoja?- dijo David y Maria le pego

-No pero fue uan mejor- dijo Blu

-ENTONCES PERLA ESTA EMBARAZADA?-dijo Maria impresionada

-No por el momento no, pero si llegara a estarlo?- dijo Blu

-Ser padres es una gran responsabilidad, nosotros podríamos enseñarte aunque debo decirte de que cuando eras guaguita te me caiste- dijo David y Maria le volvi a pegar para que se callara.

***En el arbol de Perla***

Perla llego a su arbol muy feliz de la vida

-Hola papa, hola mama - dijo Perla feliz

-Porque estas tan feliz?- dijo Jose

-Ahhhhh por algo- dijo Perla

-Como fue tu noche con Blu?- dijo Celeste

-Nos estuvieron observando?!- dijo Perla avergonsada

-Solo cuando empezaron, pero cuenta como fue- dijo Celeste

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo Perla

-Blu uso la hojita?-dijo Jose

-PAPA!-dijo Perla enojada

-que? jeje- dijo Jose

-Pues la verdad no- dijo Perla

-Entonces seremos abuelos?- dijo Celeste

-Probablemente, pero no estoy segura si estoy embarazada- dijo Perla

-mmm... dejame ver- dijo Celeste, la examino y se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza

-Vaya son 3- dijo Celeste

-QUE?!-dijo Perla sorprendida

-Es broma no estas embarazada- dijo Celeste riendose

-No juegues con eso- dijo Perla

-Bueno aun no se sabe, ya que si los tuvieras no se harian tan rapidos- dijo Celeste

-OHHHH ya veo- dijo Perla

-Pero los tengas o no los tengas aprenderas a ser madre- dijo Celeste

-Bien- dijo Perla

-Peo debes traer a Blu- dijo Celeste, y Perla salio disparada en su busqueda, Perla lo encontro no muy lejos de ahi

-Mi amor- le grito Perla y Blu se volteo y se dirijio hacia ella

-Perla te estaba buscando- dijo Blu

-Ven vamos a mi casa- dijo Perla

-Ok- dijo Blu

Cuando llegaron:

-Mama aqui esta- dijo Perla

-Hola Blu-dijo Celeste

-Hola, Perla que sucede?- dijo Blu

-Nos enseñaran a ser padres- dijo Perla, Blu se puso nervioso

-A.. pues bien- dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa

-Bien 1° deben saber tener confianza en el otro- dijo Celeste, Blu y Perla pusieron cara de no entender

-A que se cuenten todo y crean en el otro- dijo Celeste

-Pero eso ya lo hacemos- dijo Perla

-Demuestramelo-dijo Celeste

-Blu te quiero- dijo Perla

-Yo tambien- dijo Blu, Celeste no podia creer el ojemplo que le hicieron

-No mal mal se hace asi, JOSE VEN AQUI-grito Celeste y Jose se teletransporto al instante

-Que sucede?- dijo Jose

-Tengo que contarte algo, ya no te amo tanto como antes- dijo Celeste

-QUE?!-dijo Jose

-Porque te amo mas- dijo Celeste

-Ven tienen que contarlo sea bueno y/o malo- dijo Celeste

-Intentenlo- dijo Celeste

-Perla, yo lamento haberte dicho esas cosas hace 10 años- dijo Blu

-Yo tambien lamento haberte dicho esas cosas- dijo Perla

-Me perdonarias?- dijo Blu

-Si y tu?- dijo Perla

-Si- dijo Blu

-Asi esta mejor- dijo Celeste feliz, pero vio que Blu le susurro algo a Perla y ella hizo lo mismo

-Que se dijeron?- dijo Celeste interesada

-NADA NADA-dijeron ambos

-OK- dijo Celeste

-2° leccion cuidar del otro- dijo Celeste

-Yo cuide a Blu de Andres- dijo Perla

-Y yo cuidare a Perla con mi vida- dijo Blu

-Bien- dijo Celeste

-3° leccion siempre estar para uno- dijo Celeste

-Como?- dijeron ambos

-Por ej. si llegan unos contrabandista y tengo que escojer entre salvar a mi esposo, o dejar que se muera y me escapo cual eligirian?- dijo Celeste

-Quedarme con Blu- dijo Perla

-Quedarme con Perla- dijo Blu

-Bueno una pregunta mas fuerte, si unos contrabandistas se llevan a Perla y ya tuvieron sus hijos que harias? dejas a tus hijos y salvas a Perla o te quedas con tus hijos y dejas que se lleven a Perla?- dijo Celeste

-Dejo a mis hijos con alguien cercano y rescato a Perla- dijo Blu

-Vaya piensas rapido- dijo Celeste

-Y tu Perla?- dijo Celeste

-Yo haria lo mismo- dijo Perla

-Bien 4° leccion la intimidad- dijo Celeste, Blu y Perla se ruborizaron

-La intimidad es importante o quieren terminar como Rafael con 18 hijos?- dijo Celeste

-Mamá español- dijo Perla

-Que no necesitan tener tanto sexo- dijo Celeste

-Pero es muy rico- dijo Perla

-Lo se pero acaso quieres terminar con 18 hijos?- dijo Celeste

-Con tal de seguir teniendo si- dijo Perla

-Pero mucho sexo no hace bien asi que trata de contenerte y mas ahora que estas en celo- dijo Celeste

-Bien- dijo Perla de mala gana

-Bien ustedes a pesar de los obstaculos tendran que seguir adelante- dijo Celeste

-Ok- dijeron ambos

-Bien esas son las lecciones que yo les dare ahora le toca Jose- dijo Celeste

-OK- dijo Perla

Blu y Perla fueron con Jose

-Bien 1° usen...-dijo Jose

-CALLATE!-dijo Celeste desde el otro lado de la casa

-Bien, Blu siempre tienes que traer un regalo para tu esposa- dijo Jose

-Pero Perla y yo no estamos casados- dijo Blu

-mmmmm pero seria sugerible si quisieras tener mas cuchi cuchi- dijo Jose, Blu se ruborizo y se excito al recordar a Perla

-Blu cubrete ahi- dijo Perla señalando su herramienta, Blu no se dio cuenta pero se cubrio de inmediato

-Disculpenme un momento- dijo Blu saliendo del lugar

-Bien Perla trata de darle a Blu placeres pequeños- dijo Jose

-Sera dificil- dijo Perla

-Porque Blu es una maquina en la cama- dijo Perla

-Ok? Pero mejor que yo nunca- dijo Jose

-No creo- dijo Perla

-Preguntale a tu madre- dijo Jose

-NO GRACIAS- dijo Perla asqueada

En eso llega Blu

-Pero no eres mejor que Blu- dijo Perla

-Que yo que?- dijo Blu confundido

-Que eres el mejor en la cama- dijo Paerla, Blu se ruborizo masivamente

-Yo no soy tan bueno- dijo Blu con las mejillas ardiendo de rubor

-Claro que si- dijo Perla

-Vamos, calro que no, porque lo dices?- dijo Blu

-Porque anoche hiciste que fuera la mejor de todas- dijo Perla

-Quieres repetir?- dijo Perla

-Parece que estoy pintado como BW en los comentarios- dijo Jose y aparece BW2000

-Oye- dijo BW enojado

-Lo siento lo siento- dijo Jose

-Claro esta noche-dijo Blu

-No podriamos adelantar?- dijo Perla

-En la tarde?- dijo Blu

-No yo quiero ahora-dijo Perla

-Ehhhh estoy aqui- dijo Jose

-Lo sabemos, pero Blu yo quiero que sea como anoche- dijo Perla

-Vayanse a un motel plz- dijo Jose

Blu y Perla se fueron del lugar

-Vayamos al jardín- dijo Blu

Se fueron rumbo al jardín, pero cuando llegaron vieron algo shockeante Pablo teniendo sexo con Mariela

-Hey que rayos hacen aqui!- dijo Perla, Pablo y Mariela se separaron rapidamente

-Cecilia nos conto de este lugar- dijo Pablo, Perla ya comenzaba a sentir ira al escuchar el nombre Cecilia

-Esa Cecilia ya me comienza a fastidiar- dijo Perla

-Ya es una molestia- dijo Blu

-Pero aun asi quiero hacerlo contigo- dijo Perla tumbandose con Blu

-WOW no me digan que ustedes dos..- dijo Pablo

-Si ya lo hicimos- dijo Perla

-Y queremos mas- dijo Perla nuevamente

-Les parece una orgía?- ofrecio Pablo, ellos se miraron

-No Blu es solo mio y yo soy solo de el- dijo Perla

-Ok- dijo Pablo

-Perla vamos al lago?- dijo Blu

-Bien- dijo Perla, Blu tomo unas frutas y se las llevo al lago, se posaron en unas rocas mientras Blu partia las frutas

-Para que las frutas?- dijo Paerla confundida

-Es para un juego- dijo Blu

-De acuerdo- dijo Perla

Blu le puso un pedazo de fruta en el pico pero Perla se lo comio

-Perla aun no te lo comas- dijo Blu

-Ok- dijo Perla, Blu acosto a Perla en la roca y Blu le puso un pedazo de fruta en el pico sus pechos y su cloaca

-Que empiece el juego- dijo Blu

Blu beso a Perla y de paso se comian la fruta (SIN FAPS) Blu bajo sus alas a sus pechos y comenzo a tocarlos haciendo que Perla se escitara y se comia la fruta, Luego bajo hasta su cloaca se comio la fruta y comenzo a lamer la zona de Perla

-Ohhhhh si amor aaahhhh- gemia Perla

-Te gusto- dijo Blu

-Calla y no pares- dijo Perla

Blu hizo caso y comenzo a meter su lengua cada vez mas profundo

-Blu...mmmmmm me vengo- dijo Paerla entre gemidos

Perla tuvo un orgasmo y todo sali hacia la cara de Blu y esta lo trago todo, Blu beso a Perla

-Sabes genial- dijo Perla

-Son tus jugos Perla- dijo Blu

Perla bajo y comenzo a lamer el miembro de Blu, Perla mientras lama el miembro de Blu se metia un ala en su cloaca y sigui asi por largo rato

Perla cambio de idea y puso el miembro de Blu entre sus pechos y comenzo a frotarlo con ellos y Blu climatizo en la cara de Perla y esta lo lamio todo

-Bueno Perla creo que eso seria todo- dijo Blu algo cansado

-NO-dijo Perla

-Pero Perla ya estoy cansado- dijo Blu

-NO TE VAS A IR HASTA QUE CLIMATIZES 3 VECES-dijo Perla

-Pero Perla tanto sexo te deja cansado- dijo Blu

-Pero quiero sentirme bien, por favor-dijo Perla

-De acuerdo- dijo Blu rendido

Perla coloco su cloaca en el miembro de Blu

-Dame duro- dijo Perla

-No, hazta que te tranquilices- dijo Blu, ya que Perla estaba un poco violenta

-Bien me tranquilizare- dijo Perla, y Blu comenzo a darle realmente muy duro

-AHHHH BLU NO PAREEEEEEEEESSSSS- gemia muy fuerte Perla, Perla seguia gimiendo hasta que sintio algo calentito en su cloaca

-Bien, creo que eso ya esta bien- dijo Blu

-Quiero mas- dijo Perla

-Pero ya no doy mas- dijo Blu

-Tendras que hacerlo!- dijo Perla

-Y que haras si no lo hago?!- dijo Blu

-Te voy a...- dijo Perla

-Me vas a que- dijo Blu

-TE VOY A VIOLAR-dijo Perla tomando a Blu bruscamente y amarrandalo a un arbol

-AUXILIO, AUXILIO- gritaba Blu y Perla le puso una fruta en la boca, Blu trataba de gritar pero no podía y Perla tomo una rama y se la metio em el culo a Blu (AUCH!) mientras ella se posaba en su herramienta

-MAMASJKAAJAKASAJAKS!-gritaba Blu con la fruta pero no se le entendia nada

-Te amo- le susurro Perla en el oido y le metia la rama mas profundo, Blu logro quitarse la fruta y le caian lagrimas de dolor

- Y SI ME AMAS PORQUE ME HACES ESTO- grito adolorido, enserio a quien no le duele que le metan una rama por el culo.

-Por que no quieres complacerme- dijo Perla

-AUXILIO ME VIOLA UNA LOCA-dijo Blu y Perla lo miro con ojos seductores y se callo

-Ok te complacere SI ME QUITAS ESTA RAMA DEL CULO- grito Blu

-Ok pero quiero que eyacules 10 veces- dijo Perla

-Voy a morir- dijo Blu

-Pero valdra la pena- dijo Perla

Blu le hizo una sesion a Perla y eyaculo 5 veces y se canso

-SIGUE- dijo Perla

-Perla ya no puedo mas- dijo Blu

-Entonces te presento a mi amigo- dijo Perla mostrandole la rama

-OK OK- dijo Blu asustado

-Blu ya no puedo- dijo Blu

-Recuerdas a mi amigo el palo?- dijo Perla

Entonces Blu comenzo a darle mas duro hasta que logro completar las 10 y se tiro al piso casi muerto

-Blu quiero mas- dijo Perla

-DIOS PORQUE?- dijo Blu

-Ok entonces me toca a mi- dijo Perla poniendo toda su cloaca en el pico de Blu y este comenzo a lamer, siguieron asi hasta que Perla tuvo un orgasmo y Blu lo lamio todo

-Mas- dijo Perla, Blu sigui por miedo a la rama

Perla tuvo 5 orgasmos mas y se canso

-MAS BLU- dijo Perla

-Estoy mareado- dijo Blu

-Vamos Blu un poco mas no hara daño- dijo Perla tuvieron otra sesion y Blu casi vomita, Perla vio el estado de Blu y comenzo a sentirse culpable

-Dejemoslo un rato si?- dijo Blu con la cara verde

-Blu lo siento- dijo Perla

-No te...- dijo pero vomito

-Blu mejor ve a refrescarte al lago- dijo Perla preocupada

-No ya me siento mejor- dijo Blu, pero aun tenia la cara verde

-Seguro?- dijo Perla

-Si..- y volvio a vomitar

-Blu ya ni estas bien- dijo Perla

-Si lo estoy- dijo tratando de pararse

Perla lo ayudo a pararse y se lo llevo al agua, Blu estaba tan mareado que cuando toco el agua se callo

-Blu seguro que estas bien?- dijo Perla preocupada

-Si... no estoy muy mal- dijo Blu

-Lo lamento esto es mi culpa- dijo Perla

-No, no es tu culpa- dijo Blu

-Si lo es te exiji mucho- dijo Perla

-Mejor voy a descan...-dijo y cayo al agua durmiendose

-Que he hecho- dijo Perla sintiendose culpable

Perla se durmio junto a Blu

Perla desperto y vio que Blu aun dormia, intento despertarlo pero este no lo hacia, se lo llevo a la orilla y vio que estaba en coma

-Me exedi mucho- dijo Perla

-Perla que sucedio?- dijo Celeste entrando e escena

-ehhhh yo...- dijo Perla

-Le exijiste mucho sexo- dijo Celeste

-Si me siento mal por el- dijo Perla

-Mira el lado bueno ya no estas en celo- dijo Celeste

-Como?- dijo Perla y llego Maria

-Le exijiste mucho verdad?- dijo Maria viendo a Blu dormido va en coma

-Si lo lamento- dijo Perla

-No te preocupes a todas nos pasa en el primer celo- dijo Maria tomando a Blu

-David estuvo asi por 2 dias- dijo Maria

-Osea que Blu estara asi por 2 dias?- dijo Perla

-No lo se quiza menos- dijo Maria

-Y como supieron de este lugar?- dijo Perla

-Cecilia- dijeron ambas, Perla en ese momento se enfado seriamente y se fue

-A donde va?- dijo Maria

-No lo se pero cuando se pone asi podria hasta matar a alguien, mejor llevemosnos a Blu- dijo Celeste

Perla estaba volando y encontro a Cecilia no muy lejos de ahi y se lanzo en picada

-Cecilia maldita hija de...- dijo lanzandose

-AHHHH-grito Cecilia esquivando a Perla, esta alcanzo a frenar antes de estrellarse y tomo a Cecilia con sus garra y comenzo a asfixiarla

-Pagaras por lo que me hasestado haciendo- dijo apretando cada vez mas

-espera Perla- dijo Manuel cerca de ahi, Perla no hizo caso y comenzo a golpear a Cecilia con brutalidad, Manuel agarro a Perla bruscamente y la amarro a un arbol

-Perla que rayos te sucede?!- dijo Manuel

-SUELTAME!-gritaba Perla

-Perla dime que paso?- dijo Manuel

-VOY A MATAR A ESA HIJA DE PUTA-dijo Perla agresiva

-PERLA CALMATE NO GRITES- dijo Manuel

-NO ME GRITES-dijo Perla

-PERO DEJA DE GRITARME-dijo Manuel

-Perla dime que paso- dijo Manuel, Cecilia recupero la conciencia y golpeo a Perla

Manuel beso a Cecilia y esta se calmo

-Ahora dime Perla que sucedio- dijo Manuel

-Ella se esta metiendo en mi vida- dijo Perla

-Mentirosa- dijo Cecilia

-NO ESTOY MINTIENDO ZORRA-dijo Perla

-A QUIEN LLAMAS ZORRA, NINFOMANA-dijo Celeste

Manuel beso a Cecilia acompañado de unos roces y esta se excito

-Vamos a mi casa- dijo Cecilia

-De acuerdo- dijo Manuel, ambos se fueron

-SUELTENME-dijo Perla

En eso llego Pablo

-Perla que haces ahi?- dijo Pablo

-SUELTAME- grito Perla

-OK ok calmate- dijo Pablo, este la solto

-Bien dime que paso- dijo Pablo

-Cecilia ella es lo que pasa- dijo Perla

-Que es lo que haras?- dijo Pablo

-VOY A MATAR A ESA MALDITA PERRA-dijo Perla

-Que te hizo?- dijo Pablo

-Se esta metiendo en mi vida amorosa con Blu- dijo Perla

-Por que?- dijo Pablo

-Primero les dijo a mis padres nuestro lugar secreto y tambien les dijo que estabamos haciendo Blu y yo- dijo Perla cada vez mas enojada

En ese mometo Perla salio disparada

-Ok, esto tiene que saberlo Blu- dijo Pablo

Pablo fue a buscar a Blu pero lo encontro en coma

-Blu que te paso?- dijo Pablo

-Perla le exijio mucho- dijo Maria

-QUE QUE?- dijo Pablo sin entender

-Perla le exijio mucho sexo- dijo Maria

-Pero tenemos un problema, Perla esta muy violenta- dijo Pablo

-QUE?-dijo Maria

-Y su objetivo es Cecilia- dijo Pablo , Celeste que recien llegaba y escucho lo que dijo Pablo

-Que?- dijo Celeste

-Hay que pararla cuando se pone asi nada sale bien- dijo Celeste

-Si pero quien cuidara a Blu?- dijo Maria

-Yo lo cuidare, mientras tu dile a Jose y David que la busquen y traten de inmovilizarla- dijo Celeste

***Mientras***

Perla estaba golpeando a Cecilia y Manuel casi inconciente

-Porque me dejaste ahi atrapada?!- dijo Perla, Manuel se ruborizo y Perla dejo de golpear a Cecilia

-Cuando acabe con ella tu seras el siguiente- dijo Perla

Manuel se apresuro y ato las alas y garras de Perla

-Dime porque haces esto?!- dijo Manuel

-SE ESTA METIENDO EN MI VIDA- dijo Perla

-MIENTES- dijo Cecilia

-Porque cuando pregunto algo Cecilia se mete?- dijo Manuel

-Tratra de defenderse pero yo ce que miente- dijo Perla

-YO NO ESTOY MINTIENDO- grito Celeste

-Demuestralo- dijo Perla, Cecilia no respondio

-Como lo pense- dijo Perla

-Bueno Perla tiene razon, Cecilia porque haces esto?- dijo Manuel

-Yo...-trataba de decir Cecilia

-NO SE ATREVE-dijo Perla

-Shhhh- la silencio Manuel

-Estaba celosa- dijo Cecilia

-Celosa de que?- dijo Manuel

-De que Perla pasara mas tiempo con Blu que conmigo-dijo Cecilia

En ese momento Perla comenzo a sentirse culpable

-Yo lo lamento Cecilia, no sabia que querias que pasara tiempo contigo tambien y ademas (le susurro "Estaba en celo")- y Cecilia se quedo con el pico abierto

-Amigas de nuevo?- dijo Cecilia

-OK- dijo Perla

-Que conmovedora escena- dijo alguien, todos voltearon y vieron a Blu

-Blu estas bien- dijo Perla abrazandolo

-Si pero aun algo mareado- dijo Blu

-Vayamos a descansar- dijo Perla

-Necesito hablar con Manuel un momento- dijo Blu

-Sobre que?- dijo Manuel

-Ven- dijo Blu, y se fueron a un arbol cercano

-Bien que sucede- dijo Manuel

-Necesito que ocultes esto- dijo Blu pasandole una hoja, Manuel la leyo y se quedo con los hojos abiertos como platos. hoja con *

*Paciente: Perla

*Resultados del embarazo: Positivos

*Cunatos: 3

-VAS A SER PADRE?-dijo Manuel

-SHHHHH esto debe quedar en secreto Perla no puede enterarse- dijo Blu

-Y los sintomas?- dijo Manuel

-Ya se lo dije a sus padres, mas bien ellos me dieron los resultados, le diran a Perla que solo es una enfermedad- dijo Blu

-OK- dijo Manuel

Ambos volvieron al nido y Blu se acerco a Perla

-Vamonos Perla- dijo Blu

-Adios- se despidio Perla

-De que hablaban?- dijo Perla volando junto a Blu

-Nada, cosas de nerds- dijo Blu

-Pero ahora como soy tu novia soy una nerd- dijo Perla posandose en una rama

-Bueno estabamos hablando de...- dijo Blu pero Perla se quedo dormida, Blu la cargo hasta su nido

-Blu que bien que esta bien- dijo Celeste

-Si no fuera mucha molestia podria quedarme a dormir con Perla?- dijo Blu

-Claro- dijo Jose

-No seria molestia ya que seras padre de nuestros futuros nietos- dijo Celeste

Blu se fue a dormir con Perla

-Buenas noches Perla-dijo Blu

-Buenas noches mi amor- dijo Perla

-No estabas dormida?- dijo Blu

-Si pero me desperte- dijo Perla

-Pero ahora tendras que volver a dormir- dijo Blu, Perla se acurruco en Blu y se durmio

**Fin cap**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 10: 8 parte 3**

Al dia siguiente, blu desperto y vio a perla que desperto tambien

-Buenos dias mi amor- dijo Blu

-Buenos dias tesoro-dijo Perla

-Tengo hambre- dijo Perla

-Pues vamos a comer ( pensamientos: o no ya le esta dando los sintomas)

Bajaron y cuando se sentaron Perla arraso con todo

Celeste Jose y blu se estaban susurrando sin que perla se de cuenta

-Creo que ya le esta empezando a dar los sintomas- susurro Blu

-Pues si, espero que no se de cuenta- susurro Celeste

-Mama hay mas?- dijo Perla

-Nop, pero blu ira a conseguir mas o no blu?-dijo Celeste

-Por supuesto ya voy- y se fue

Blu fue a buscar mas frutas y se encontro con sus padres

-Por que no fuiestes a casa anoche?- le pregunto Maria

-Perla esta embarazada y sus papas piensan hacerle un baby shower sorpresa por lo que perla no tiene que saber que esta embarazada- dijo Blu

-Entonces tendras que quedarte con perla todos estos dias- dijo Maria

-Eso si es ser padre responsable- dijo David

-Entonces es lo que hare- dijo Blu

-Bueno pero recuerda visitarnos, ook? yo me mantendre en contacto con celeste

-Ok-dijo Blu

Blu cogio ya unas frutas y se las llevo al nido y todos emezaron a comer

Cuando llego Perla se las deboro

-Vamonos a clases-dijo Perla

-Ok, vamos, pero ten cuidado- dijo Blu

-Lo tendre- dijo Perla

Blu y Perla llegaron al colegio y todos miraron a Perla

-Por que todos me miran?-dijo Perla

-Deseguro no es por nada- dijo Blu

Blu se hacerco a Manuel

-Les dijistes a todos lo de perla?!- dijo Blu enojado

-No por?- dijo Manuel

-Por que cuando llegamos todos miraban a perla- dijo Blu

-Fue Mariela- dijo Manuel

-QUEEE?- dijo Blu

-Le dijimos que se callara y ahora lo sabe todo el curso- dijo Manuel

-Y por que le dijeron?- dijo Blu

-Porque lo sabria tarde o temprano- dijo Manuel

-Mientras no se entere perla esta bien y diles a todos que dejen de hacerle esas miradas, pero dicimuladamente- dijo Blu

-BIEN CHICOS NO HAY NADA QUE VER- grito Manuel

Blu facepalm

-Vaya que disimulado-dijo Blu

Manuel. XD

-Bueno ahora donde esta cecilia-dijo Blu

-Esta en el baño-dijo Manuel

-Le dijiste lo de perla y le mostrates la diapositiva-dijo Blu

-Yo no- dijo Manuel

-Encerio le dices a mariela pero no a tu pareja- dijo Blu

-Eh?- dijo Manuel confundido

-Nada nada- dijo Blu

-Blu de que tanto estan hablando- dijo Perla

-De nada corazon de nada- dijo Blu

-Ok-dijo Perla

Blu le hizo una seña de que callara a mariela

-Bueno que tal si vamos a nuestro jardin mi amor-dijo Blu

-Me parece genial- dijo Perla

Ellos llegaron a su jardin y se pusieron a hablar

-Blu pasa algo? Te noto muy callado- dijo Perla

-No no me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando en tu belleza-dijo Blu

-Que tierno eres-dijo Perla y lo beso

-Me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo Blu

-Te amo Blu- dijo Perla

-Te amo perla - dijo Blu

-Pero yo mas a ti- dijo Perla

-No yo a ti-dijo Blu

-NO YO! AUCH!- se quejo Perla

-No perla, yo mas a ti-dijo Blu

-No Blu yo mas y punto final- le dijo algo juguetona pero a la ves agrasiva

-( de humor otro sintoma) perla vamonos que ya va a empezar las clases- dijo Blu

-Blu tengo calor- dijo Perla dandose viento con su ala

-Pues que tal si tomas algo de aire fresco o mejor te mojas un poco- dijo Blu

Perla se fue al lago y se mojo

-bueno sera mejor que vaya a clases-dijo Blu

-Blu TENGO HAMBRE- dijo Perla

-Perla no puedes aguantarte un poco?- dijo Blu

-AHORA O TE METO LA RAMA- dijo Perla

-Bueno bueno pero esperate, ok?- Blu fue a un arbol de mangos y cojio dos mangos

Perla se los deboro

-MAS-dijo Perla

-Esta bien, solo esperate- esta ves blu cojio los que pudo y les llevo a perla

-Gracias Blu- diji Perla

-Denada mi amor, bueno sera mejor que entremos a clases-dijo Blu

Llegaron tarde a la clase

-Donde estaban?- dijo Rafael

-Perdon profesor teniamos que ver algo que nos olvidamos- dijo Blu

-Ok pueden sentarse-dijo Rafael

-Blu tengo sueño- dijo Perla

-No te duermas estamos en clase- dijo Blu

Perla se quedo dormida

-Perla despierta, Perla despierta- dijo Blu moviendola

-DEJAME DORMIR-grito Perla

Grito tan fuerte que el profesor le llamo la atencion

-Hey señorita no se duerma en mi clase-dijo Rafael

-CALLESE VIEJO- dijo Perla

-Vayase a Inspectoria señorita- dijo Rafael

Perla se fue y cerro la puerta con tal fuerza que se salio

Blu: (ahora perla tiene cambios de animos que hare)

-BLU- grito desde afuera

-Ve con ella Blu - dijo Rafael

-Bueno profesor-dijo Blu

Blu salio y Perla aparecio frente a el

-Si perla que necesitas?- dijo Blu

-TENGO HAMBRE- dijo Perla

-Pero ya te comistes unos mangos-dijo Blu

Perla saco una rama y Blu se asusto

-Bueno esta bien ven conmigo- dijo Blu asustado

Blu se la llevo al jardin y Blu llevo a Perla al arbol de frutas

Habian diferentes frutas, manzanas bananas y y muchas mas

Perla arrazo con todo

-Listo ya arrasaste con todo satisfecha?-dijo Blu

-NO AHORA TE VOY A COMER A TI- dijo Perla

Perla empezo a besar a blu

Cuando se separaron por busca de oxigeno a Perla le vinieron dolores

-Au me duele la barriga- dijo Perla

-Perlita estas bien- dijo Blu preocupado

-Blu que me sucede?-dijo Perla asustada

-Creo que sera mejor llevarte a casa-dijo Blu

-QUE ME SUCEDE- grito Perla

-He.. creo que te estas enfermando-dijo Blu

-Pero como-dijo Perla confundida

-He por lo que hemos dormido a fuera despues de nuestrs seciones-dijo Blu

-Me estas ocultando algo?!- dijo Perla cambiando de humor

-Nop nop yo no te oculto nada, pero sera mejor que vayamos a tu casa- dijo Blu

Perla se sobaba el vientras Blu se la llevava

-Ya llegamos- dijo Blu

-Blu me duele- dijo tocandose el vientre

-Bueno creo que tu mama sabe lo que te pasa-dijo Blu

-MAMA-grito Perla

-Si Perla?-dijo Celeste

-Tengo mucha hambre, cambio de personalidades, y mucho mucho sueño, a si y dolores en el vientre, que me pasa?- dijo Perla tranquila

-Ehhh- dijo Celeste pensando

Blu atras de perla le hizo unas señas indicando que era su embarazo

-A pues la verdad es que tienes diarrea creo que es todo-dijo Celeste

-NO ES DIARREA MENTIROSA-grito Perla

-Pues bueno entonces dime que es?-dijo Celeste

-NO SE!- dijo comenzando a llorar

-Pues puede que este enferma, tranquila te quedaras en casa-dijo Celeste

-BlU TENGO HAMBRE-dijo Perla gritando

-Y bueno creo que tambien necesitaras que Blu se quede contigo a si que mejor yo me voy a decirle a la escuela por sus faltas- dijo Celeste

-Blu tengo miedo- dijo Perla llorando Blu la abrazo

-Por que mi amor- dijo Blu

-No se que me pasa-dijo Perla

-Tranquila, tu sabes que ya pasara, tu sabes que todo pasara, tu sabes que esto lo pasaremos juntos recuerdas-dijo Blu

-Lo se pero...-dijo Perla

-Pero...- dijo Blu

-Blu y si estoy embarazada-dijo Perla

-He por que lo dices mi corazon- dijo Blu comenzando a preocuparse

-No lose esque siento que algo se mueve- dijo Perla tocandose el vientre

-Creo que es tu estomago, por que comistes mucho recuerdas-dijo Blu calmandose

-Quiza-dijo Perla

-Bueno Perla sera mejor que duermas puede que estes enferma-dijo Blu

-Si, Blu-dijo Perla

Perla se recosto en su nido y blu le acompaño

-Ahora duerme perla-dijo Blu

-Estoy cansada- y se durmio

-Duerme mi angel para que puedas ser madre de mis hijos ( blu se puso a pensar) no puede ser me olvide que no estamos casados-penso Blu

Llego Celeste

-No puedo seguir-dijo Blu

-Que?-dijo Celeste en shock pensando en lo peor

-Pero Blu tienes que hacerlo- dijo Celeste

-Pero por que, no quiero verla a si llorando para saber que es lo que le pasa-dijo Blu

-Yo quiero que ella sepa la verdad-dijo Blu

-Pero Blu si le dices aruinaras todo el trabajo que hicimos, ya solo 2 dias mas, 2 dias mas, ahi acabaremos y podras decirle en el babyshower-dijo Celeste

-Pero yo la amo, no quiero verla asi-dijo Blu

-Lo se, blu, pero yo se que ella va a estar feliz a demas ahora que recuerdo no estan casados , como van a poder ser padres si no estan casados-dijo Celeste

-Se lo dire em el babyshower-dijo Blu

-Pero como le vas a decir?-dijo Celeste

-Se lo propondre al terminar-dijo Blu

-Pero como, asi? "Perla te quieres casar conmigo?"- dijo Celeste

-No tienes que darle, algo, decirlo con algo de pasion, con muchas cosas, no le vas a decir perla te casarias conmigo a si nomas-dijo Celeste

-Una flor-dijo Blu

-Y una perla- dijo Blu

-Sip pero como tiene sus cambios de animo tambien dedicale una cancion-dijo Celeste

-Dedicale esta cancion "Volvi a nacer"-dijo Celeste

-Gracias-dijo Blu

-Pero tienes que aprendertela-dijo Celeste

-Conosco a los musicos indicados- dijo Blu

-Bien pero sera mejor que primero te traiga la cancion y la letra- dijo Celeste

-Ok- dijo Blu

-Hasta mientras quedate con perla-dijo Celeste

-Si- dijo Blu

Blu subio a ver a perla y ella seguia dormida como un angel

-Hola mi angel-dijo Blu

-Hola cielo- dijo Perla con ternura

-Como has dormido?- dijo Blu

-Mas o menos-dijo Perla

-Dime por que mi amor- dijo Blu

-Me duele-dijo Perla tocandose el vientre

-La pansita?, tu tranquila, solo quedate dormida yo te cuido- dijo Blu

-Tengo hambre- dijo Perla

-Ok , ya te traigo comida, tu quedate aqui-dijo Blu

-No te preocupes yo ire- dijo Celeste apareciendo

-Esta bien gracias - dijo Blu

-A si Blu te deje la cancion en la mesa rebisala- susurro Celeste

Blu fue a la cocina y encontro un papel con una cancion

la nota decisia /8eBWnXbCqBs por si quieres oir

Puedo no roncar por las mañana

Puedo trabajar de sol a sol

Puedo subirme hasta el Himalaya

O batirme con mi espada

Para no perder tu amor

Puedo ser, tu fiel, chofer, mujer

Todo lo que te imaginas puedo ser

Y es que por tu amor volvía a nacer

Tu fuiste la respiración

Y era tan grande la ilusión

Pero si te vas que voy a hacer

Planchar de nuevo el corazón

Se pone triste esta canción

Quiero

Casarme contigo

Quedarme a tu lado

Ser el bendecido con tu amor

Por eso yo quiero

Dejar mi pasado

Que vengas conmigo

Morir en tus brazos dulce amor

Por eso yo quiero

Puedo boxear en las olimpiadas

Puedo mendigar por tu amor

Puedo mudarme a la Castellana

Agua fría por las mañanas

Y alinear en el Unión

Puedo ser, tu fiel, chofer, mujer

Todo lo que te imaginas puedo ser

Y es que por tu amor volvía a nacer

Tu fuiste la respiración

Y era tan grande la ilusión

Pero si te vas que voy a hacer

Planchar de nuevo el corazón

Se pone triste esta canción

Quiero

Casarme contigo

Quedarme a tu lado

Ser el bendecido con tu amor

Por eso yo quiero

Dejar mi pasado

Que vengas conmigo

Morir en tus brazos dulce amor

Por eso yo quiero

Quiero

Casarme contigo

Quedarme a tu lado

Ser el bendecido con tu amor

Por eso yo quiero

Dejar mi pasado

Que vengas conmigo

Morir en tus brazos dulce amor

Puedo boxear en las olimpiadas

Puedo trabajar de sol a sol

Puedo tantas cosas en mi vida

Por tu amor

Blu entro a youtube y reviso, Ni idea de donde saco una compu y youtube XD

Blu empezo a leerla y le gusto mucho era perfecta, pero le vino en la cabeza una cancion que le gusto de chiquito Sueño-fonseca acustica, ya era de noche entonces el se puso en la puerta y se puso a tocar una guitarra (Ni idea de donde la saco XD)

Perla se asomo y vio a Blu tocar y cantar

Donde me digas voy, donde quieras estoy

Eres la única que mueve mis sentidos por

eso te quiero. Y eres mi adoración oye tu

eres mi sol. Cosita linda tu sonrisa me

transforma y me lleva al cielo. Por tus ojos

me muero. Daría la vuelta al mundo entero.

Y eres la razón de mis cuentos. Doy gracias

al cielo, por poder quererte como yo te quiero

Sueño, tu eres mi sueño.

Ay que nadie me levante y entre tus sueños. Yo quiero

enamorarte. No soy tu dueño. Solo quiero abrazarte

Por tus ojos me muero. Daría la vuelta al mundo

entero. Y eres la razón de mis cuentos. Doy

gracias al cielo por poder quererte como yo te

quiero

Es que yo por ti me muero. Tu eres todo lo que

quiero. Y me despierto entre tus sueños. Y me

quedo en tus recuerdos (bis)

Sueño, tu eres mi sueño. Que nadie me

levante y entre tus sueños. Yo quiero

enamorarte. No soy tu dueño. Solo quiero abrazarte

/IDQ3riXypvY

-Es una hermosa cancion-dijo Perla

-Perla- dijo sorprendido

Blu se ruborizo

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...-trato de decir

Perla lo beso

-Me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo Blu embobado

-Quieres mas?- dijo Perla seductora

-Si y muchos- dijo Blu

Blu y Perla siguieron por un largo rato

-Hola- dijo Manuel llegando

Perla y blu se separaron

-Hola- dijo Blu

-Como estas Perla?-dijo Manuel

-Mejor- dijo Perla

-Y que haces aqui?-dijo Blu

-Vine con algunas visitas- dijo Manuel

Atras de el estaba todo el curso

-Y para que viene todo el curso aca?-dijo Blu

Manuel le hizo unas señas hacia Perla

(P.B esto no pinta bien)

-Como te sientes?-dijo Cecilia

-Bien bien-dijo Perla

-Y cuando nace...- y Manuel le tapo el pico

-Cuando que?- dijo Perla extrañada

-Cuando hace que te duele-dijo Cecilia

-Solo hoy-dijo Perla

-Ahh-dijo Cecilia

-A pues que mal espero que te recuperes-dijo Cecilia

-Gracias-dijo Perla, el resto del curso le preguntaba si estaba bien

Cuando ya se fueron todos

-Bueno creo que es hora de dormir-dijo Blu y Perla se acurruco en el y se durmieron

Blu se desperto primero y vio que Perla aun dormia y decidio ir a buscar el desayuno, tomo una hoja gigante y se fue a un arbol cercano

-BLU!-grito Perla y Blu se asusto casi votando la hoja, Blu se apresuro y vio a Perla en la ventana con una mirada aterradora

-Perla, sucede algo?- dijo Blu asustado

-Donde estabas? ESTAS CON OTRA?!- dijo Oerla cambiando de animo

-No solo fui a buscarte el desayuno- dijo Blu mostrando la hoja gigante

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Perla calmandose, Blu desarmo la hoja y salieron 38 mangos y 20 racimos de uvas

-Gracias!- dijo Perla comiendose TODO a Blu le toco 1/4 de mango y 1/2 de uva

-Traere mas la proxima vez- dijo Blu

-Gracias amor- dijo Perla

-Te sientes satisfecha?- dijo Blu

-Uf! si- dijo Perla luego vio algo que la dejo shockeada

-Blu me crecio la barriga- dijo Perla

-ESTOY GORDA- dijo Perla

-No, no te vez muy bien- dijo Blu

-MENTIROSO PARESCO UNA PELOTA-dijo Perla

-Alguien dijo pelota?- dijo Jose apareciendo al instante

-Papa, estoy gorda?- dijo Perla mirandose la barriga

-Ehhh... no estas muy bien Perlita- dijo Jose

-NO!, ESTOY GORDA!-dijo Perla

-Bueno estas gorda- dijo Jose

-Blu! me dijo gorda-dijo Perla llorando en el pecho de Blu

-WTF?- dijo Jose

-Que sucede? Perla por que lloras?- dijo Celeste preocupada

-Mi papa me dijo GORDA- dijo Perla

-Jose trata de no decirle cosas asi- dijo Celeste

-Pero..- dijo Jose

-Sin Peros- interrumpio Celeste

-Ya Perla no llores- le decia Blu y Perla se calmo

-Como lo hace?- dijo Jose

-No lose- dijo Celeste

-Perla voy a ir a ver a mis padres ¿ podrias quedarte aqui? volvere enseguida- dijo Blu

-Quiero ir contigo- dijo Perla

-No, debes descansar- dijo Blu

-Pero...- trato de decir Perla

-Te prometo que volvere pronto- interrumpio Blu

-OK- dijo Perla, Blu apenas se asomo a la ventana

-Blu no te vayas te extraño!- dijo Perla

-Pero si aun no salgo- dijo Blu, Blu salio a toda maquina y llego a casa de sus padres

-Hola papa, mama- dijo Blu

BLU, Que haces aqui?!-dijeron los 2

-Vine a verlos- dijo Blu

-Nostros iremos, tu quedate con Perla- dijo David

-Ok- dijo Blu

-BLU!- grito Perla haciendo que el grito se escuchara por toda la selva

-Me va a matar- dijo Blu

Blu salio volando y vio a Perla llorando

-Perla, que pasa?- dijo Blu

-Donde estabas?- dijo Perla

-Estaba con mis padres- dijo Blu

-NO ME MIENTAS- dijo Perla

-No te miento- dijo Blu

-ESTAS CON OTRA?-dijo Perla

-No, yo nunca lo haría- dijo Blu

-No me dejes sola- dijo Perla cambiando de animo y abrazando a Blu con fuerza

-Perla... no respiro..- dijo Blu casi sin aire

Perla lo solto y Blu tomaba bocanadas de aire

-Lo siento- dijo Perla

-No te preocupes- dijo Blu

Blu y Perla iban a salir pero Perla comenzo a tener nauceas

-Blu no me siento bien- dijo Perla

-Creo que necesitas descansar- dijo Blu

-Si, pero necesito mi peluche favorito para dormir- dijo Perla

-Cual ese con mi cara?- dijo Blu apuntando al peluche con la cara de Blu

Peluche: si claro su peluche favorito-dijo consarcasmo

-jeje eres tu tontito- dijo Perla

Blu se puso nervioso

-Bueno pero no me hagas nada malo- dijo Blu

-Lo unico que voy a hacer es complacerte- dijo Perla

-jejeje y como lo haras?- dijo Nervioso

-Como crees tu?- dijo Perla seductoramente

-CON LA RAMA NO-dijo Blu asustado

-esta bien con la rama no- dijo Perla

-Ehhh Perla mejor ve a descansar- dijo Blu

-VAMOS A DORMIR LOS 2-dijo Perla

-OK OK- dijo Blu asustado

-Blu abrazame- dijo Perla, Blu la abrazo y Perla se acurruco pero algo en el vientre de Perla pateo y golpeo en la zona de Blu

-Blu sucede algo?- dijo Perla

-No.. nada...-dijo Blu aguantandose el dolor

-Enseguida vuelvo- dijo Blu saliendo del nido y pegando un gran grito

Blu regreso y se durmio con Perla, luego de unas horas Perla desperto con nauseas no aguanto y vomito sobre Blu

-PERLA-dijo Blu

-Lo siento, lo siento, yo no quize- dijo Perla

-No te preocupes mejor voy a limpiarme- dijo Blu

Blu iba saliendo y...

-BLUUUU-grito Perla

-Que pasa?- dijo Blu

-Te extraño- dijo Perla

-Ok- dijo Blu, Blu se fue a un lago que habia cerca y apenas metio una pata en el agua

-BLUUUUU-grito Perla

-DIOS QUE HIZE- dijo Blu levantando sus alas

-Ah... si ya me acorde jajaja- dijo Blu, recordando

-BLU TENGO HAMBRE- grito Perla, pero Celeste le llevo inmediatamente comida

Blu acabo de limpiarse y se fue con Perla

-Bien Perla ya estoy aqui- dijo Blu

-BLU DONDE ESTABAS?!-dijo Perla

-Lavandome-dijo Blu

-MENTIROSO-dijo Perla

-Es la verdad- dijo Blu

-ESTAS CON OTRA LO SABIA-dijo Perla

-No Perla no estoy con otra-dijo Blu

-Blu no me dejed te amo- dijo Perla en tono mas alto que Blu

-yo tambien pero..-dijo Blu

-VES TU NO ME AMAS IDIOTA-dio Perla interrumpiendo a Blu

-Perla calmate no estoy con otra-dijo Blu

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ME ENGAÑAS CON...-dijo Perla pero Blu la beso haciendo que se calmara

-Yo nunca te engañaria- dijo Blu, Perla se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso, Blu quedo con la mirada perdida lo que hizo que Perla se riera

-Blu estoy aburrida- dijo Perla

-Perla es muy temprano que tal si mejor dormimos- dijo Blu

-NO QUIERO DORMIR-dijo Perla

-Entonces que quieres?- dijo Blu

-Quiero que me entretengas- dijo Perla

-Como?- dijo Blu y Perla lo miro con ojos seductores y se puso nervioso

-Ya sabes lo que quiero- dijo Perla

-Pero, estamos en tu casa estan tu papas y..-dijo Blu

-Vayamos a nuestro jardin- dijo Perla

-Pero tu estas masl, no puedes salir- dijo Blu

-NO ME IMPORTA-dijo Perla

-Mejor mas tarde- dijo Blu, ya que no queria que le pasara algo a Perla o a los huevos

-Blu me escondes algo?- dijo Perla sospechando

-Ehhh no porque lo dices?- dijo Blu algo nervioso

-ME ESCONDES ALGO-dijo Perla

-AAAHHHHH no lo aguanto mas- dijo Blu parandose

-Que?- dijo Perla confundida

-Perla estas embara...- y llego Celeste

-Blu ven- dijo Celeste

-Voy- dijo Blu saliendo de la habitacion y bajando al 1° piso

-Que paso?- dijo Blu

-Blu no le digas-dijo Celeste

-Pero ya no lo aguanto mas- dijo Blu

-Pero solo falta un dia Blu, un dia un dia- dijo Celeste, lo que no sabian es que Perla estaba espiando la conversacion

-No puedo seguir ocultandole que esta embarazada- dijo Blu, Perla al escuchar eso la invadio la felicidad pero tambien el enojo

-Pero Blu...- dijo Celeste

-No, se lo dire ya me decidi-dijo Blu

Perla rapidamente entro a su habitacion, Jose estaba espiando a Perla que estaba espiando

-Pero Blu el trabajo que hicimos sera en vano- dijo Celeste

-Lo se pero no me gusta mentirle a Perla y mucho menos sobre esto-dijo Blu

-Pero entonces en el babyshower solo le dira que quieres casarte con ella?- dijo Celeste

Blu se detuvo

-Pero como reaccionara ella cuando sepa que se lo hemos estado ocultando todo este tiempo?- dijo Blu

-Puede que este feliz o se enfade-dijo Celeste

-Bien, no se lo dire- dijo Blu

-Creo que no sera necesario- dijo Jose

-Que?- dijeron Blu y Celeste

-Perla escucho todo- dijo Jose, Blu rapidamente se fue a la habitacion de Perla

-Perla?-dijo Blu

-Hola "Mi amor"- dijo Perla

-Estas bein?- dijo Blu

-Si EMBARAZADA pero bien- dijo Perla

-Lamento que lo supieras asi yo queria...- dijo Blu pero Perla lo interrumpio

-TU QUE DIME-dijo Perla enojada

-Queria que fuera sorpresa para...- dijo Blu

-BLU NO ME VENGAS CON ESO-dijo Perla

-Perla yo lo lamento- dijo Blu

-NO TE CREO-dijo Perla

-Por favor Perla- dijo Blu

-VETE NO TE QUIERO VER-dijo Perla

-Perla porfavor- dijo Blu

-VETE!-grito Perla

Blu tomaba rumbo a la salida

-Blu espera, y otra cosa- dijo Perla, Blu se volteo

-TERMINAMOS- dijo Perla friamente

-QUE?!-dijo Blu sin creer lo que oyó

**Fina cap 10.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 11: Todo esta arreglado**

-Me oiste bien TERMINAMOS-dijo Perla

-Pero Perla..- dijo BLu

-LARGATE- dijo Perla enojada, Blu salio y se fue caminando triste, solo y arrepentido

-PORQUE! tuve que habercelo dicho en vez de ocultarselo- dijo Blu arrepentido

-Ya por eso todo esta mal- dijo Blu comenzando a llorar

**Mientras con Perla**

Ella estaba golpeando al peluche

-Porque?! Porque?! SOY UNA ESTUPIDA- dijo Perla llorando y golpeando al peluche

Celeste estaba escuchando todo lo que decia Perla

-Perla?- dijo Celeste entrando

-VETE!- dijo Perla furiosa y llorando

-Perla escuchame- dijo Celeste entrando a la habitacion

-Que?!- dijo Perla enojada

-Escucha se que estas enojada con Blu, pero el queria que fuera una sorpresa- dijo Celeste

-Que?- dijo Perla cambiando de animo

-El tambien queria...- dijo Celeste un poco indesisa

-El queria que- dijo Perla

-El queria casarte contigo- dijo Celeste, Perla quedo en shock

-Entonces el... QUE HIZE?!- dijo Perla comnezando a llorar

-Perla, no llores, pero ahi que hablar con el debe estar destrozado- dijo Celeste

-Voy a buscarlo- dijo Perla dispuesta a salir

-Espera- dijo Celeste

-Que pasa?- dijo Perla

-No puedes salir embarazada y menos a esta hora- dijo Celeste

-ENTONCES QUE SUGIERES QUE HAGA?!- dijo Perla desesperada

Celeste se quedo callada pensando en que podia hacer

-DIME-dijo Perla

-Yo ire a hablar con el- dijo Celeste

-No, yo quiero hablar con el- dijo Perla

-Pero como?- dijo Celeste

-PUES TRAELO-dijo Perla perdiendo la paciencia

-OK Perla mañana lo traere- dijo Celeste

-AHORA-mando Perla

Celeste salio rapidamente en busca de Blu, lo encontro en su nido hablando con sus padres

-Blu tienes que venir rapido- dijo Celeste

-Que sucede?- dijo Blu triste

-Solo ven-dijo Celeste tomando vuelo, Blu la siguio hasta su nido

-Blu ve con Perla rapido- dijo Celeste

-NO- dijo Blu enojado, Perla estaba espiando

-Pero porque?- dijo Celeste sin poder creerlo

-YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ELLA- dijo Blu enojado y triste

-Porque?- dijo Celeste

-ELLA TEERMINO CONMIGO, YA NO LA QUIERO VER MAS-dijo Blu, en ese momento Perla comenzo a llorar

-Pero ella quiere volver contigo, creo- dijo Celeste

-NO SE LO CREO-dijo Blu dandole la espalda

-Pero Blu..- dijo Celeste a punto de llorar

-NO, ME VOY- dijo Blu dirigiendose a la salida pero llego Perla

-Blu espera- dijo Perla, mientras le caian lagrimas

-Que quieres?!- dijo Blu, Perla lo abrazo y lo beso, Blu la aparto Perla estaba en shock

-Blu- dijo Perla a punto de llorar

-Perla hazme un favor y desaparece- dijo Blu, Perla estaba en shock Blu nunca se comporto asi

-Blu yo...- dijo Perla

-CALLATE-interrumpio Blu, estaba siendo invadido por la ira pero aun no perdia los estribos

-Blu porfavor- dijo Perla

-Me voy, espero no verte nunca mas- dijo Blu

-Blu.. NO-dijo Perla tratando de detener a Blu pero Celeste se lo impidio, Blu se fue.

-NO SUELTAME-dijo Perla llorando

-No Perla, tranquilizate mañana hablaremos con el-dijo Celeste

-Blu!- dijo Perla llorando y mirando como Blu se alejaba de su vista

**Mientras con Blu**

Estaba dominado por la rabia, tenia que desquitarse con alguien asi que decidio hacerse daño asi mismo, comenzo a arañarse subirse a arboles y lanzarse hasta quedar con heridas serias y mucha sangre

**Al dia siguiente**

Perla fue al nido de Blu, pero le dijeron que el no llego anoche, Perla comenzo a preocuparse, salio y lo busco por todas partes cuando lo encontro estaba en el piso con heridas y mucha sangre, Perla penso lo peor, Perla bajo a ayudarlo pero su cuerpo estaba helado

-Blu no te mueras- dijo Perla llorando al ver el estado de Blu

-NO...NO QUIERO... QUE ME AYUDES-dijo Blu enojado y muy debil

-Blu porfavor perdoname- dijo Perla llorando

-No te voy a...- dijo Blu pero comenzo a escupir sangre

-Blu no te mueras te amo- dijo Perla y lo beso, Blu trataba de apartarla pero no podia moverse

-Blu tengo que ayudarte- dijo Perla separandose de Blu

-NO- dijo Blu

-Blu te necesito- dijo Perla llorando y tamandole el ala

-Porque?! ya me rompiste el corazon- dijo Blu apartando su ala

-Lo lamento estaba muy enojada- dijo Perla

-Pero ya lo hiciste- dijo Blu

-Dame otra oportunidad te lo suplico- dijo Perla llorando cada vez mas

-Porque lo haria?- dijo Blu

-Me prometiste que serias el padre de mis hijos esa noche, lo recuerdas?- dijo Perla, Blu comenzo a recordar cuando iban a la fiesta de Pablo

-Lo sere pero no me casare contigo- dijo Blu cada vez mas debil

-Porque?- dijo Perla llorando

-Porque me rompiste el corazon y tambien lo que teniamos- dijo Blu

-Blu perdoname por lo que mas quieras- dijo Perla llorando, Blu comenzo a cerrar lo ojos

-NO BLU NO-dijo Perla desesperada

-Adios Perla- dijo Blu

-AUXILIO AYUDENME-grito Perla pidiendo ayuda, nadie respondio

-POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE- volvio a gritar y aparecio Cecilia

-Perla que... Blu!- dijo Cecilia al ver a Blu

-Ayudame Blu se muere- dijo Perla llorando, Cecilia ayudo a Perla a llevar a Blu al hospital, Cecilia se quedo esperando con Perla. Salio el doctor

-Como esta?- dijo Perla preocupada

-Hicimos lo que pudimos- dijo el doctor

-No, el esta...- dijo Perla a punto de llorar

-Vivo? si pero muy debil- dijo el doctor, Perla se calmo

-Puedo ir a verlo?- dijo Perla

-Claro- dijo el doctor

Perla entro y vio a Blu en una camilla

-Blu, estas bien?- dijo Perla

-Hola, quien eres?- dijo Blu, por el desangrado y los golpes olvido todo

-QUE?!-dijo Perla

-Quien eres?- dijo Blu confundido

-Soy Perla tu novia, no me recuerdas- dijo Perla

-TENGO NOVIA?-dijo Blu impresionado

-Si y seras padre- dijo Perla

-Como?- dijo Blu creyo haber escuhado masl

-Seras padre- dijo Perla, Blu quedo en shock

-Osea que tu y yo..- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla

-Y como fue?- dijo Blu

-Estuviste de maravilla- dijo Perla

-Enserio?- dijo Blu ruborizandose

-Si, eras todo un salvaje- dijo Perla

Blu se quedo callado

-Sucede algo?- dijo Perla

-Esque...- dijo Blu

-Esque..- dijo Perla para quecontinuara

-No recuerdo como fue- dijo Blu

-Si te lo cuento terminaria mañana- dijo Perla

-Cuanto duro?- dijo Blu

-Digamos que unas 5 horas- dijo Perla

-5 horas?!- dijo Blu

-Me gustaria sentir esa sensacion de nuevo-dijo Blu con nerviosismo, Perla miro para ver si esque no venia nadie y comenzo a lamer y frotar la zona de Blu, este se resistio al pricipio pero luego comenzo a disfrutarlo, Perla siguio hasta que comenzo a marearse

-Estas bien mi amor?- dijo Blu al ver que Perla estaba algo mareada

-Si, tranquilo- dijo Perla

-Voy al baño enseguida vuelvo- dijo Perla saliendo

Perla fue al baño y comenzo a darle nauseas y vomito, Blu alcanzo a escuchar como Perla vomitaba y se dirigio al baño

-Perla estas bien?- dijo Blu desde la puerta

-Si solo son los sintomas- dijo Perla

-Oh ya veo- dijo Blu con un tono de preocupacion

-No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo Perla

-Blu necesito que me acompañes a hablar con el doctor- dijo Perla saliendo del baño

-Esta bien- dijo Blu

Blu acompaño a Perla a ver al doctor

-Que sucede?- dijo el doctor

-Pues en 1 semana- dijo el doctor, cerca de ahi estaba Amy espiando

-Si esta semana llega a recibir algun golpe fuerte podria volver a perder la memoria- dijo el doctor

-mmmmm perder la memoria- dijo Amy

-Puedo pasar aqui la noche?- dijo Perla

-Claro porque no- dijo el doctor, Amy salio rapidamente de ahi, Blu salio con Perla y cuando salieron a Blu le vino un recuerdo de el golpeandose contra un tronco y haciendose heridas

-Blu pasa algo?- dijo Perla ya que Blu dejo de caminar

-No no pasa nada- dijo Blu

-Seguro?- dijo Perla, a Blu se le vino otro recuerdo de cuando estaba desangrandose en el piso y hablaba con Perla, a Blu le comenzo a doler la cabeza

-Blu te encuentras bien?- dijo Perla preocupandose

-Si no te preocupes- dijo Blu, siguieron caminando y Perla se perdio en sus pensamientos

**P.P- Que le paso a Blu? porque se puso asi? algo le debio haber pasado, pero me preocupa la discucion que tuvimos- FIN P.P**

Blu estaba caminando preguntandose que eran esos recuerdos hasta que recordo cuando Perla discutia con el y terminaron

-Perla termino conmigo- dijo Blu

-Que cosa?- dijo Perla

-Emm nada- dijo Blu nervioso

-Blu algo te pasa puedes decirmelo- dijo Perla

-Es solo que..-dijo Blu

-Vamos Blu puedes decirmelo- dijo Perla

-Tu terminaste conmigo?- dijo Blu, Perla se quedo con cara de shock pero reacciono rapidamente

-No por?- dijo Perla nerviosa

-Esque se me vinieron unos recuerdos algo raros- dijo Blu

-Bueno supongo que solamente fueron sueños- mintio Perla y se le notaba

-Me ocultas algo?- dijo Blu

-No por que lo dices?- dijo Perla mas nerviosa

-Estas sudando- dijo Blu, Perla nose dio cuenta pero estaba sudando mucho

-Es que tengo calor- mintio nuevamente

-Perla me estas mintiendo- dijo Blu

-Si te estoy mintiendo- dijo Perla rendida

-Terminaste conmigo verdad?- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla apenada, Blu se le vino otro recuerdo

-Ahora recuerdo me golpeaba con ese tronco para olvidarte y me heria a mi mismo porque tenia rabia- dijo Blu seriamente

-Si es verdad pero ahora quiero estar contigo de nuevo, te gustaria?- dijo Perla

-No lose- dijo Blu

-Por favor Blu-dijo Perla

-Voy a pensarlo- dijo Blu

-Gracias- dijo Perla abrazando a Blu, Blu comenzo a sentir pena por Perla, si le decia que no quiza ella podria hacer algo que peligrara a los huevos

-Perla yo..- dijo Blu

-Si?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Perla te amo- dijo Blu con una sonrisa falsa

-Yo igual- dijo Perla

-Blu enseguida vuelvo- dijo Perla marchandose y Amy estaba acercandose por detras de Blu con un sarten, Blu escucho que alguien se acercaba se volteo y Amy lo golpeo en la cabeza

Blu estaba despertando en su camilla

-Que paso? donde estoy?- dijo Blu

-Estas en un hospital- dijo Amy

-Quien eres tu?- dijo Blu

-Soy Amy tu novia- dijo Amy

-Mi novia?- dijo Blu confundido

-Si, no recuerdas esa noche que tuvimos?- dijo Amy

-Que paso?- dijo Blu confundido

-Tu ya sabes que paso- dijo Amy insinuando

Amy beso a Blu y este sin pensarlo se lo devolvio y en ese momento llega Perla y lo que vio le destrozo el corazon

-BLU!-grito Perla, Amy y Blu se separaron

-Quien eres?- dijo Blu

-Que?!- dijo Perla, Amy miraba a Perla con malicia

-Amy que hiciste?!- dijo Perla enojada

-Que? yo no he hecho nada-mintio Amy

-Quien es esta loca?- dijo Blu mientras Amy lo abrazaba

-Soy Perla tu novia- dijo Perla

-No Amy es mi novia- dijo Blu

-Escucha Amy nose que le hiziste pero Blu es MI novio- dijo Perla

-Que raro, que yo recuerde tu terminaste con el- dijo Amy

-Que alguien me explique que sucede- dijo Blu confundido

-Perla era tu novia, tu la dejaste embarazada, pero ella no te queria y te dejo y luego tu viniste a mis alas- dijo Amy

-la deje que?!-dijo Blu

-Miente Blu yo si te amo- dijo Perla

-Mientes, tu nunca lo amaste por eso lo dejaste- dijo Amy

-YO SI LO AMO-dijo Perla con cambios de humor

-Mentira mentira- dijo Amy en tono burlon, Perla no aguanto mas y agarro a Amy y la azoto contra el piso haciendo que quedara inconciente

-Amy! estas loca o que?!- dijo Blu enfadado

-Ella es una mentirosa- dijo Perla

-No, es mi novia no una metirosa- dijo Blu

-Escuchame, ella no es tu novia, yo soy tu novia, ella te hizo algo para que olvidaras todo- dijo Perla

Blu tuvo un recuerdo de cuando dicutio con Perla

-Entonces porque recuerdo que discutimos?- dijo Blu

-Porque tu me ocultaste lo de mi embarazo, pero luego me di cuenta de que querias que fuera una sorpresa- dijo Perla, Blu tuvo un recuerdo de cuando tenia pensado proponerle matrimonio a Perla

-Es verdad yo... yo queria casarme contigo- dijo Blu

-Ves? ella te esta mintiendo que mas recuerdas?- dijo Perla, Blu hacia un esfuerzo para recordar

-Recuerdo.. nuestra noche, cuando me exijiste mucho y quede en coma y cuando cante y toque y tu me observavas y otras cosas- dijo Blu

-Pero tambien recuerdo cuando me hize daño-dijo Blu

-Si lo lamento tanto estaba tan enojada que no pense en lo que decia- dijo Perla apenada

-Tranquila eso ya paso- dijo Blu mostrandole una sonrisa

-Me perdonarias?- dijo Perla, Blu se puso a pensar, Perla penso que Blu le diria que no asi que se dio media vuelta y se dirijia a la salida

-Perla espera- dijo Blu, Perla se volteo

-Yo te perdono si no me vuelves a dejar en coma- dijo Blu haciendo unas risitas, Perla en ese instante abrazo a Blu y este le dio un tierno beso, pero Perla le dio una mas apasionado, Perla cayo en la camilla con Blu y este comenzo a rodearla con sus alas

-Blu te amo- dijo Perla y volviendolo a besar pero ahora de lenguita (BW:XD), Blu comenzo a separarse de Perla

-Blu?- dijo Perla

-Si?- dijo Blu, Perla volvio a besarlo y sin querer paso a llevar una de sus heridas haciendo que Blu gimiera de dolor y Perla por exraña razon se excito, Blu se iba a para de la camilla pero Perla lo agarro de ala y tiro de vuelta a la camilla

-Oh no tu no te iras- dijo Perla

-Pero Perla- dijo Blu, peo Perla lo interrumpio con un beso y caricias

-Vamos yo se que quieres- dijo Perla seductoramente

-No ahora no- dijo Blu, Perla comenzo a masajear su zona

-mmmmmm Perla- dijo Blu comenzando a excitarse

-Vamos Blu- dijo Perla

-Y si les pasa algo a los huevos?- dijo Blu

-No les pasara nada- dijo Perla despreocupada

-No, les puede suceder algo- dijo Blu

-Entonces dame por..- dijo Perla susurrandole

-Creo que por ahi estaria mejor- dijo Blu, Blu volteo a Perla y levanto su cola, Blu metio su miembro en el ano de Perla y esta mordia la almohada para aguantar el dolor, Blu comenzo a darle fuertes y rapidas embestidas a Perla

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH- se le escapo un fuerte gemido a Perla, haciendo que se escuchara por todo el hospital, Blu seguia cada vez mas fuerte y Perla gemia sin control

-Blu mmmmm alguien ohhhh viene- dijo Perla sin dejar de gemir, Blu no hizo caso y siguio, en eso llego Cecilia y Manuel, ambos quedaron en shock y sacaron sus gafas 3D y palomitas XD y se quedaron mirando hasta que Blu se climatizo en Perla

-Manuel te parece si lo intentamos?- dijo Cecilia

-Estas segura?-dijo Manuel ruborizandose

-Si vamonos- dijo Cecilia

Manuel y Cecilia se fueron a su nido y comenzaron su acto de amor. PERO A QUIEN LES IMPORTAN ELLOS (BW: te pasas M.A.T: si creo que fuy muy pesado)

-Perla trata de no gritar tanto- dijo Blu

-No podia aguantar mucho si?!- dijo Perla

-Lo se pero trata de no gritar tanto- dijo Blu

-SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE DEN POR AHI?!-dijo Perla con cambio de animo

-Ehhh lo descubri con la rama- dijo Blu

-PERO NO ES LO MISMO EN MOVIMIENTO- dijo Perla

-Bueno pero no...- dijo Blu pero Perla lo agarro bruscamente y lo amarro a la camilla

-QUE HACES?-dijo Blu confundido y asustado

-Ya veras- dijo Perla, Perla tapo la boca de Blu y saco la RAMA y a Blu comenzaron a caerle lagrimas, Perla introducio la rama por el orificio de Blu y comenzo a meterlo y sacarlo rapidamente mientras Blu trataba de gritar y lloraba sin control, Perla siguio hasta que se le canso el ala

-Ahora ves que si duele?!- dijo Perla, Blu acentia con la cabeza, Perla solto a Blu y este la empujo a la camilla

-Blu que rayos haces?!- dijo Perla, Blu se le acerco por atras y le levanto la cola

-No Blu de nuevo NOOOO- dijo Perla y Blu sin mas le introdujo su miembro de una sola embestida haciendo que Perla chillara

-AAAAAHHHHH BLU PARA ME DUELE AAAHHHHH-gemia y gritaba Perla

-Noo- dijo Blu introduciendo mas su miembro, Perla lloraba y se agarraba de las sabanas pero luego sintio algo en su vientre

-Blu los huevos- dijo Perla, Blu se detuvo pero su climax no y se esparcio por el ano de Perla

-Quieres mas?- dijo Blu

-Si, pero ahora aqui- dijo Perla abriendo su pico, Blu hizo caso y Perla comenzaba a lamer pero Blu le daba envestidas y Perla apenas chupaba, cuando Blu climatizo Perla se estaba mareando era mucho material y se le acababa el aire y quedo casi inconciente, Blu le dio respiracion pico a pico pero al sentir el sabor de sus jugos se asqueo

-PUAJ! sabe horrible- dijo Blu

-Para mi no- dijo Perla recuperando la conciencia

-Puaj! no se me quita el sabor- dijo Blu

-Lame esto y se te quitara ese sabor- dijo Perla apuntando su cloaca , Blu sin mas hizo caso y lamio hasta que Perla tuvo 2 orgasmos

-Blu ya detente- dijo Perla

-Porque?- dijo Blu

-Estoy cansada- dijo Perla

-Pero yo no- dijo Blu dispuesto a seguir

-No, mañana quizas- dijo Perla

-Ahora a dormir- dijo Perla acostandose en la camilla, Blu algo enojado se acosto a su lado y la cubrio con sus alas

**Fin cap**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 12: Una sorpresa**

**Al dia siguiente**

Perla despertaba y comenzo a dolerle el estomago

-Blu me duele- dijo Perla

-Mmmmm, Perla estas bien?- dijo Blu abriendo los ojos

-A TI TE PARECE?-dijo Perla con cambios de humor

-Ya llamo al doctor- dijo Blu, salio de la sala y llego con el doctor

-Que sucede?- dijo el doctor

-ME DUELE-dijo Perla tocandose el vientre, el doctor la reviso

-Dios estan por nacer- dijo el doctor

-QUE?!-dijo Blu

-ENFERMERA-grito el doctor y llego una tucan

-Llevela a la sala de embarazadas- dijo el doctor, la enfermera se la llevo

-BLU-grito Perla

-Voy- dijo Blu rumbo a la salida pero el doctor se lo impidio

-Dejeme ir con ella- dijo Blu

-No lo siento- dijo el doc

-Vamos no sea asi- dijo Blu

-En primera usted esta herido y en segunda no puede- dijo el doc

-Pero..- dijo Blu

-SIN PEROS AHORA A SU CAMILLA- dijo el doc

-Pero si se la llevaron con Perla- dijo Blu

-Use esta- dijo mostrandole otra camilla

Blu se acosto en la camilla y el doctor se fue, Blu se paro y abrio la puerta pero el doc segui ahi

-A su camilla- dijo el doc

Blu entro y salto por la ventana rompiendola y salio coriendo con eldoc persiguiendolo

-VUELVA AQUI-grito el doc

Blu seguia corriendo y cuando volteo vio que el doc no lo perseguia pero se golpeo con un pilar quedando inconciente y llego el doctor riendose por como choco Blu

-jajajaja Pobre- dijo el doc arrastrando a Blu

**Mientras con Perla**

Estaba en una camilla con la enfermera era Eva

-Vamos Perla solo un poco mas- dijo Eva

-MALDICION BLU TE VOY A MATAR-grito Perla enfurecida

-Vamos no te pongas asi- dijo Eva

-AHHHH-grito Perla haciendo que el ultimo huevo saliera

-Vien Perla son 3- dijo Eva

-Que.. alivio.. que ya termino- dijo Perla

-Listo hay que ponerlos en una incubadora- dijo Eva

-Donde estara Blu?- dijo Perla triste

-El doctor debe haberlo dejado en su camilla, es una doctor muy amable-dijo Eva

**MIENTRAS CON BLU**

Blu estaba amarrado a su camilla con el pico amordasado

**P.B- Esto es el colmo desde que conoci a Perla me han amarrado 3 veces- FIN P.B**

-amasbkaldasl-trataba de decir Blu pero no podia

-Bien ya puedes ir a verla- dijo el doc

-ahasjksaal!- dijo Blu

El doc le saco el pañuelo

-No pudo haverme sedado?- dijo Blu

-No-dijo el doc

-Bueno ire a ver a mis hijos- dijo Blu, cuando Blu salio fue a la sala de embarazos pero se perdio

-Donde estara Perla- dijo Blu mirando hacia todos lados

-BLUUU-se escucho un grito a lo lejos, Blu volteo y vio a Perla

-La encontre- dijo Blu, Blu se acerco a Perla

-Blu rapido ven a ver los huevos- dijo Perla desesperada pero de emocion

-Ya voy pero espera que aun estoy herido- dijo Blu

-Ok... PERO APURATE-dijo Perla, Blu entro a la habiacion que entro Perla (BW: NO ME DIGAS ¬¬) y ahi Blu vio 3 huevos y aparece Eva

-Tu debes ser Blu- dijo Eva

-Si, esos son mis hijos?- dijo Blu viendo los huevos

-Claro tonto- dijo Perla tiernamente

-Si, pero aun les falta nacer- dijo Eva

-OK, ya no puedo esperar- dijo Blu

-Naceran en 1 semana hasta entonces se quedaran en el hospital- dijo Eva

-Ok- dijeron Blu y Perla felizes

-Blu tu los vigilaras mientra tu Perla iras a la escuela- dijo Eva

-QUE?!- dijo Perla de mala gana

-Tranquila con lo que hemos estudiado te ira bien- dijo Blu

-Pero sin ti me aburrire- dijo Perla triste

-Tranquila podras venir aqui en la tarde- dijo Blu

-OK- dijo Perla triste

-Ve a darle la noticia a tus padres- dijo Blu, Perla salio en direccion a la casa de sus padres y cuando los vio ellos estaban sorprendidos al verla

-Perla que haces aqui?- dijo Celeste

-Bajaste de peso- dijo Jose

-No lo que pasa es que..- dijo Perla

-Ya nacieron-interrumpio Celeste

-Si- dijo Perla feliz, Perla salio a buscar un aperitivo y se encontro con Cecilia

-Perla?- dijo Cecilia impresionada al ver a Perla

-Hola Cecilia- dijo Perla

-Que haces aqui?- dijo Cecilia

-Pues veo algo de comer y tu?- dijo Perla

-Lo mismo y Blu?- dijo Cecilia recordando lo que le paso a Blu

-Sigue en el hospital- dijo Perla

-Ohhh ya veo ya nacieron?- dijo Cecilia

-Tengo cara de seguir embarazada?- dijo Perla ironicamente

-mmmm si jajajja- dijo Cecilia riendose

-Estas ciega o que?- dijo Perla enojada porque en otras palabras le decia "Gorda"

-Bueno no te enojes solo fue una broma- dijo Cecilia

-Esta bien y Manuel?- dijo Perla

-Esta en coma- dijo Cecilia ruborizada

-Le exijiste mucho anoche verdad?- dijo Perla

-Si- dijo Celeste

- Eso ya es tipico, espera!, eso quiere decir que estas embarazada?!- dijo Perla

-No- dijo Cecilia

-Segura?- dijo Perla

-No lo se no he ido al medico- dijo Celeste

-Tendrias que ir- dijo Perla

-Espera ese no es Manuel?- dijo Perla mirando atras de Cecilia, esta se volteo y vio a Manuel

-MANUEL?-dijo Cecilia impresionada

Manuel se acerco

-Estas bien?- dijo Cecilia

-SI porque iba a estarlo?- dijo Manuel algo mareado

-Pues porque te deje en coma- dijo Cecilia

-Tranquila estoy bien, Perla necesito hablar urgentemente contigo- dijo Manuel serio

Perla se fue con Manuel a un arbol cercano

-Ten Blu me dijo que te diera esto y Cecilia esta embarazada pero no se lo digas- dijo Manuel entregandole un papel a Perla, Perla lo leyo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

*Paciente: Perla

*Huevos: 3

*Femenino: 1

*Masculino: 2

*Embarazo: No se sabe

*Pareja: Blu

-Osea que puede que tenga mas hijos?- dijo Perla shockeada

-No se sabe aun- dijo Manuel

Perla quedo pensativa

**P.P- No puedo creerlo parece que estoy embarazada denuevo, volvere a ser insoportable y ser gorda-FIN P.P**

-Estas bien?- dijo Manuel al ver a Perla pensativa

-Si, si no pasa nada- dijo Perla

-Bien vayamos con Cecilia- dijo Manuel, ambos volvieron con Cecilia

-Que sucedio?- dijo Cecilia

-Parece que estoy embarazada denuevo- dijo Perla

-Enserio?- dijo Cecilia

-Si- dijo Perla

-Manuel tengo hambre- dijo Cecilia presentando el primer sintoma, Perla le susurro a Manuel

-ESTAS JODIDO-le susurro Perla

-Y mucha- dijo Cecilia

-Puede que tengas suerte y la mates primero-susurro Perla

-No, tambien me gustaria ser padre- dijo Manuel

-Ok lo que digas- dijo Perla

-Pero creeme te vas a querer suicidar- dijo Perla

-Lo que digas- dijo Manuel

-MANUEL TENGO HAMBRE!- dijo Cecilia

-Ya voy Cecilia- dijo Manuel, Manuel se fue con Ceciliay Perla no podia creer que quedaria probablemente embarazada denuevo

-Te maldigo estupido y sensual Blu- dijo Perla, Mientras Blu seguia mirando los huevos y le dio escalofrios

-Cre que algo me va a pasar- dijo Blu y en ese momento le llego una piedra en sus partes noble

-MIERD&...!-grito haciendo que se escuchara hasta afuera del hospital

-Mami que fue eso?- dijo un niño y su madre le tapaba los oidos

-Nada solamente es un loco- dijo la madre

**Mientras con Perla**

Ella estaba tratando de tranquilizarse pero le comenzo a dar habre y creyo que era uno de los sintomas, se comio 2 mangos y quedo satisfecha

-Bueno supongo que no estoy embarazada- dijo Perla, y se fue al hospital y cando llego vio a Blu durmiendo y le dio ternura verlo asi

-Mi tontito- dijo Perla, ella se iba pero Blu escucho su nombre y se despeerto

-Quien me llama?- dijo Blu con un tono que usan los borrachos

-No, era yo, vuelve a dormir vendre mañana- dijo Perla y Blu se quedo dormido, Perla se fue a dormir pero seguia preocupada si seguia embarazada

**Fin cap.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 13: La guerra comienza**

**Al dia siguiente**

Perla hablo con sus padres

-Papa, mama creo que estoy embarazada de nuevo- dijo Perla

-Perl como?- dijo Jose

-Blu y yo hicimos...- dijo Perla

-Ya no nos cuentes mas, sabemos el resto- dijo Celeste interrumpiendo

-Bien- dijo Perla

-Pero no esta confirmado?- dijo Jose

-No- dijo Perla preocupada

-Pero porque te preocupa?- dijo Celeste

-Porque...-dijo Perla

-Porque?..- dijo Ceñeste para que continuara

-Porque volveria a ser amargada- dijo Perla

-Hay no te preocupes por eso- dijo Celeste

-Pero- trato de decir Perla pero Celeste la volvio a interrumpir (asi es mi mama XD)

-Ser mama es lo mejor del mundo- dijo Celeste

-Lo se, pero no quiero terminar con 17 hijos como el preofe Rafael- dijo Perla

-Y uno en camino- dijo Jose y Celeste le pega

-Y esa porque?- dijo Jose sobandose la cabeza

-Por lo que dices- dijo Celeste

-Entonces que hare?- dijo Perla

-Has oido del aborto?- dijo Jose

-Como se te ocurre eso Jose?!- dijo Celeste enojada

-Que es el aborto?- dijo Perla confundida

-No es nada, no es nada- dijo Celeste nerviosa

-Diganme- insistio Perla

-Es cuando... les pasa algo a los huevos mientras estan en tu vientre- dijo Celeste

-Que les pasa?- dijo Perla queriendo averiguar mas

-No nacen, porque como son maltratados mueren- dijo Celeste

-Ya veo- dijo Perla

-Pero que ni se te ocurra hacerlo- dijo Celeste

-Porque?- dijo Perla

-A veces el aborto es tan fuerte que despues no hay como aparearse- dijo Celeste

-Esta bien- dijo Perla asustada

-Bueno, mejor ve a hacerte un examen para ver que te dicen- dijo Celeste

Perla salio del arbol directo a la clinica, cuando llego estaban cerrando asi que se metio a escondidas, Perla paso por el pasillo de los recien nacidos y vio a Blu durmiendo en el piso, Perla entro sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Blu y vio que este tenia algo en la "mano"

-Que rayos es esto?- dijo Perla mirando el papel y vio que decia positivo, y a Perla se le cayeron los ojos

-Entonces estoy embarazada de nuevo?- dijo Perla

-Shiii-dijo Blu, Perla lo miro

-Que?- dijo Perla, este no respondio estaba dormido

-Blu- dijo Perla moviendolo hasta que despeerto

-Perla? que haces aqui?- dijo Blu despertandose

-Vine a ver a los bebes- dijo Perla

-Ok- dijo Blu

-Blu estoy embarazada de nuevo- dijo Perla

-Si ya lo sabia- dijo Blu

-Porque no me lo dijiste? querias que fuera otra sorpresa?- dijo Perla

-No, se me olvido y pense que te darias cuenta tu sola- dijo Blu

-Ire a ver al doctor para que me haga un examen- dijo Perla saliendo

-Esta bien- dijo Blu, Perla salio y vio al doctor caminando con un paciente

-DOC!-grito Perla, el doctor se acerco con el paciente

-Digame que necesita?- dijo el doc amablemente

-Necesito que me revise- dijo Perla

-Sobre que?- dijo el doc confundido

-Sobre mi embarazo- dijo Perla

-Esta bien, primero dejeme atender al paciente- dijo el doc, Perla se quedo esperando hasta que el doc salio

-Bien vamos- dijo el doc, Perla lo acompaño hasta una habitacion

-Bien recuestece en la camilla- dijo el doc señalando una camilla que habia cerca, Perla se recosto y el doctor se acerco

-Bien quedese quieta- dijo el doc, este metio su ala en la cloaca de Perla para verificar que el huevo estuviese alli, por suerte si, pero por lo que hizo el doctor Perla se excito

-Oiga nose excite- dijo el doctor

-Es que es muy excitante- dijo Perla

-Lose pero no es apropiado- dijo el doc, este saco su ala y se excito al oler los jugos de Perla

-Oiga no se excite- dijo Perla, el doc se abalnzo sobre Perla y la beso y esta se volvio a excitar

-Oiga que le pasa?!- dijo Perla apartandolo, Perla miro detenidamente al doctor y no aguanto las ganas

-Bueno solo un poco- dijo Perla, esta se dio vuelta y el doc le dio por anal, pero Perla no sentia nada ya que el doc la tenia chiquitita, Perla para no bajar la auto estima del doc fingio que le gustaba, hasta que el doc acabo

-Bueno yo ya me voy- dijo Perla

-Ok señorita- dijo el doc

**P.P-Vaya fue lo peor de mi vida-FIN P.P**

Lo malo es que cuando salio se encontro con Blu este lo habia visto todo

-Perla- dijo Blu decepcionado

-Blu yo..- dijo Perla intentando explicar pero Blu se fue

-Que hize?- dijo Perla arrepentida y comenzo a seguirlo

-Blu dejame explicarte- dijo Perla y Blu se detuvo y aterrizo

-Enronces explicamelo "cariño"- dijo Blu enojado

-Pues esque..- dijo Perla

-VES?! NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR!-dijo Blu enojado

-Esque..- dijo Perla

-Yo! siendote fie todo este tiempo y tu te metes con cualquiera- dijo Blu enojado

-Pero Blu eso no fue nada comparado contigo- dijo Perla

-NO TE CREO, MEJOR ME LARGO- dijo Blu ya cabreado

-Blu lo lamento- dijo Perla

-No te creo y sabes?- dijo Blu

-Que?- dijo Perla

-TER-MI-NA-MOS-dijo Blu dispuesto a irse

-Que porque?- dijo Perla queriendo llorar

-Porque no pienso estar con alguine que me traicione y sabes que mas? seras madre soltera porque yo no pienso ser su padre- dijo Blu y se fue, Perla estaba devastada

-Soy una estupida- dijo Perla enojada consigo misma, Perla se le ocurrio lo peor se fue a una zona rocosa de la selva y se golpeo el vientre con una piedra fuertemente, abortando al bebe

-AHHHHH-grito Perla adolorida y se tiro al piso tratando de aguantar el dolor pero se le acerco alguine

-Perla estas bien?- dijo alguine acercandose, Perla hizo un esfuerzo para ver quien era, era Pablo

-Estas bien?- dijo Pablo

-No! quiero irme a mi casa- dijo Perla y se desmatyo a causa del dolor

**Al dia siguiente**

Perla estaba despertando estaba en su nido

-Que paso?- dijo Perla confundida, Celeste estaba en la entrada

-Porque lo hiciste?!- dijo Celeste enojada

-Que hice que?- dijo Perla sin entender

-Abortaste el huevo- dijo Celeste

-Si- dijo Perla

-Porque?!- dijo Celeste

-Porque estaba enojada, no quiero ser madre soltera- dijo Perla mientras le caian lagrimas

-Que?- dijo Celeste shockeada

-Blu termino conmigo- dijo Perla

-Porque?- dijo Celeste sinpoder creerlo

-Le fui infiel- dijo Perla llorando

-Porque?- dijo Celeste

-Porque me excite-dijo Perla

-Con quien?- dijo Celeste

-Con el doc- dijo Perla

-Que te hizo?!- dijo Celeste enfadada

-Me la metio por..- dijo Perla señalando atras

-Ya.. no quiero saberlo ire a quejarme- dijo Celeste

-No, fue mi culpa yo lo deje, y ademas fue en vano ya que la tenia chiquitita- dijo Perla, Celeste no aguanto y comenzo a reirse

-Bueno, Perla tienes que ir a hablar con Blu- dijo Celeste tratando de dejar de reirse

-Pero como?, esta en clases y quien vera los huevos?- dijo Perla

-Yo lo hare, ahora ve con el- dijo Celeste

Perla fue al colegio y llego con tiempo de sobra y se encontro con Blu

-Blu necesito hablar contigo- dijo Perla

-Que quieres?- dijo Blu molesto

-Yo lo lamento no queria hacerlo- dijo Perla triste

-Pero ya lo hiciste- dijo Blu dandole la espalda

-Pero Blu- dijo Perla pero fue interrumpida

-Te soy sincero Perla? yo te amaba pero ahora me dejaste destrozado, ahora no se si querete o odiarte- dijo Blu

-Blu yo quiero remediar las cosas- dijo Perla

-Con un simple "perdon"?- dijo Blu

-No con algo mas- dijo Perla

-Con que- dijo Blu, Perla lo beso y todo el curso quedo O.O, Blu se enojo y la separo de el

-Blu?- dijo Perla sorprendida por la actitud de Blu, este estaba intentando calmarse y pensar bien las cosas

-Como dije nose si odiarte o amarte, pero creo que no me queda mas remedio..- dijo Blu y abrazo a Perla

-Blu, te amo- dijo Perla abrazando a Blu

-Yo tambien- dijo Blu

En eso llega el director

-Blu y Perla?- dijo Pepillo

-Si?- dijeron ambos

-Estan expulsados- dijo Pepillo

-Que? porque?- dijeron confundidos

-Porque ustedes son padres- dijo Pepillo y todo el curso quedo murmurando

-Quien se lo dijo-dijo Blu, el director señalo a Andres y a Amy, Blu y Perla los miraron enojados

-Que? se llama libertad de expresion- dijo Andres

-Si, pero wsto no..- dijo Blu

-Son unos desgraciados-interrumpio Perla

-Bueno ya se tienen que ir- dijo Amy, los dos se fueron y todo el curso se preguntaban que paso

-Son unos metiches- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla

-Perla hay algo que quiero proponerte- dijo Blu, este se arrodillo y Perla ya sabia que haria Blu y saco una flor

-Perla. Te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo Blu pasandole la flor, Perla recibio la flor y le caian lagrimas de felicidad y se abalanzo sobvre Blu y lo beso

-Entonces eso es un "si"- dijo Blu

-SI, me casare contigo- dijo Perla y Blu la beso siguieron hasta que a Blu le llevo una carta en la cabeza, Blu la abrio y la leyo

-Que dice?- dijo Perla

-Tengo una batalla de paintball- dijo Blu

-Con quien?- dijo Perla

-Con Andres- dijo Blu, Perla se asusto porque Andres es muy bueno en el paintball

-Estas jodido- dijo Perla

-Porque?- dijo Blu

-Por que Andres es como un cazador en paintball- dijo Perla

-Si, pero no a jugado Call of duty asi que mi punteria es insuperable- dijo Blu

-Que rayos es esa cosa?- dijo Perla confundida

-Es un juego que jugue- dijo Blu

-Y cuando es?- dijo Perla, Blu vio que habian dos hojas cuando leyo la otra los ojos literalmente se le cayeron

-Que pasa?- dijo Perla

-Nada, nada, nada- dijo Blu escondiendo la carta nerviosamente

-Dime- dijo Perla

-Esque... recorde que tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mama- dijo Blu escapandose

-BLU NO TE VAS HASTA QUE ME DIGAS-dijo Perla con un tono que a Blu lo asusto y de inmediato se devolvio

-Dime Blu- dijo Perla mirandolo

-Ehh.. te lo digo mañana- dijo Blu, pero mañana era el encuentro

-Me dices ahora o no habran ni besos ni cariñitos- dijo Perla

-Si pierdo me ire de Rio para siempre y tu te quedaras aqui- dijo Blu, Perla estaba en shock

-Y si ganas?- dijo Perla

-El se ira de Rio para siempre- dijo Blu

-Tienes que ganar- dijo Perla

-Si, es lo que hare- dijo Blu, ambos se fueron al nido de Blu y encontraron una nota

*Cambie de idea, el encuentro sera esta noche, asi que vete preparando Musgo. Andres

Blu trago saliva

-Sera mejor que te vayas preparando- dijo Perla

-Si- dijo Blu, Blu fue al nido de Rafael y este salio de inmediato

-Blu necesitas algo?- dijo Rafael quitandose a asus hijos

-Si, tu eras campeon en paintball cierto?- dijo Blu

-Si, por?- dijo Rafael

-Necesito que me enseñes y rapido- dijo Blu

-Esta bien- dijo Rafael, este comenzo a enseñarle estrategias y como usar la pistola y todo estuvo listo a la noche

-Bien llego la hora- dijo Blu

**Fin cap**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 13: Secretos revelados**

-Bien a acabar con ese cabron-dijo Blu alistandose con un arma de paintball que le presto Rafael

Blu va al paintballl y ve que las luces estan a apagadas

-Vaya parece que tuvo miedo y se retiro-dijo Blu presumidamente

-Tu crees?-dijo Andres apareciendo frente a Blu

-AHHHHHHHH-grito Blu asustado

Seguido aprece por detras todo el equiopo de andres eran 10 contra 1

-Bueno ahora que comienze el juego-dijo Andres cargando su arma

Blu estaba forever alone XD

-Tu estaras solo y tendras de derrotarme a mi y a ellos en la estacion dificil el bosque-dijo Andres

-Tramposo-dijo Blu

-No es trampa-dijo Andres, luego el vuela a la zona de batalla y blu solo le sigue

**P.B- bien repasare el plan-FIN P.B **Blu comenzo a repasar su plan y cuando termino Andres le disparo pero Blu lo esquivo como matrix y empezo a dispar y le dio a 2

Blu comenzo a esquivar los disparos en camara lenta y cuando los demas iniciaron su recarga Blu rapidamente disparo y les dio a 5

-Vamos, a el!-dijo Andres enojado y comenzo a disparar a Blu, casi le llega una en la cara pero la bloqueo con una oja

-Oh no, bueno ya veran-dijo Blu, el le dispara en la cara a alguien y lo elimina

Blu veulve a disparar y Andres usa a uno de los suyos como escudo.

ya solo quedaba el, entonces andres coje una paint bomb y la lanza blu se cubre rapido y no resive alguna mancha el y Andres toman otra pistola y empiezan a dispararse

Blu estaba contra Andres y llega otro de su equipo Blu y Andres con 2 pistolas y el otro con una

Blu ve que el que le apoyaba a Andrés, ese tenía miedo a si que sólo le disparó y murió xD

Ahora solo quedaban Blu y Andres Blu a escondidas se escondio y comenzo a planear mientras Andres lo buscaba

El cojío una bomba y la lanzó y Andrés la esquivo

-Donde estas cobarde?!-dijo Andres furioso

Andrés empezó a buscarle yBblu apareció por detrás y le diparo en el culo el grito de dolor y Blu había ganado

-Te gane!-dijo Blu feliz

-No es justo-dijo Andres

-Ahora vete de Rio-dijo Blu

-Eres un tramposo-dijo Andres enojado

-Mira quien lo dice si tu estabas con un grupo y yo autista-dijo Blu

-Áaaaa ok yo me largo-dijo Andres rendido el se fue y Blu se fue también donde Perla

Blu llego a su nido y Perla esta estaba durmiendo en la habitacion de Blu

Blu se quedo viendola un rato y ella empezo a despertase

-Blu?-dijo Perla despertandose

-No, soy Zalgo-dijo Blu cambianzo su voz a una mas grave, Perla solo se rio

-Ven acuestate a mi lado-dijo Perla haciendole un espacio a Blu

-Ok-dijo Blu, el ae acosto a su lado y empezo a dormir pero en media noche perla se desperto con una pesadilla

-Ahhhhhhhhh-grito Perla despertando de golpe

-Que pasa Perla?-dijo Blu preocupado

-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo Perla asustada

-Puedes contarmela?-dijo Blu

-Es muy horrible... no-dijo Perla asustada

-Vamos cuentame-insistio Blu

-Bueno-dijo Perla

-Esque soñe con alguien que se me hacia muy cono...-dijo Perla, no pudo terminar ya que se quedo en shock recordando lo que le dijo y la mirada que tenia

-¿Que cosa Perla?-dijo Blu, pero como vio que no reaciono empezo a moverla y ella raciono solo que empezo a llorar

-Perla que pasa?-dijo Blu

-El, el es mi hermano-dijo Perla llorando

-Quien?-dijo Blu confundido

-El que vi en mi sueños es... mi hermano-dijo Perla cesando su llanto

-Y que paso?-dijo Blu, Perla no le respondio y salio volando a la casa de sus papas

-Perla espera!-dijo Blu y salio a buscarla, Blu la perdio de vista la empezo a buscar hasta que empezo a oir la vos de perla se acerco y vio por un hueco que habia

Perla estaba llorando

-¿Por que no me dijeron?!-dijo Perla llorando y enojada

-Perla el era un loco-dijo Celeste

-Porque que? que paso?-dijo Perla

-El era un asesino-dijo Jose y Perla quedo en shock

-Pero lo que me dijo-dijo Perla recordando

-Que te dijo?-dijo Celeste

-El me dijo que ya habia cambiado-dijo Perla

-QUE HABLASTES CON EL?-dijo Celeste alterada

-Si-dijo Perla

-Pudo haverte matado-dijo Jose

-Y porque no lo hizo?-dijo Perla

-Talves porque...dijo Jose pero Celeste le callo con un golpe

-Que?!-dijo Jose enojado

-No tiene que saber eso-dijo Celeste en voz alta

-SABER QUE!-dijo Perla

-Que si tu herma..-dijo Jose, pero Celetes le callo con un beso y el e quedo embobado mientras se caia por el hueco del arbol

-Nada, nada-dijo Celeste nerviosa

-DIMELO-dijo Perla agresiva

-Perla no creeo que sea lo indicado-dijo Celeste

-DIME-dijo Perla mas agresiva

-Tu hermano nacio contigo es tu hermano mayor por unos minutos pero hay algo que nos llamo la atencion un ves tu hermano se cayo de la cama y se golpeo la cabeza desde ahi se a empezado a comportar raro luego lo llevamos a un psicologo para que lo atiendan y a ti tambien dijo que solo habia una solucion hacer que ambos esten conectados por eso si uno muere el otro tambien, a si tu hablastes en persona con el o en mente-dijo Celeste

-Mente?-dijo Perla confundida

-Si-dijo Celeste

-Pero, como conectados?-dijo Perla sin entender

-Les dieron algo que hizo que ambos se conecten, solo que a el le afecto por que a ti te quiere y no quiere hacerte daño mientras que tu tampoco por que tambien lo quisiste, antes todos viviamos en la amazonas pero a ti te tuvimos que borrar la mente y teniamos que venir a Rio-dijo Celeste

-Porque? porque lo hicieron?- dijo Perla shockeada

-Por que creiamos que tu le ivas a controlar pero se vio que fue al revez-dijo Celeste

-Que?!-dijo Perla sockeada

-Que tu empezastes tambien a matar por eso tuvimos que borrarte la memoria-dijo Celeste

-No puedo creero- dijo Perla tapandose la cabeza con las alas y se le vinieron unos flashbacks

**1 flash back**

Perla estaba con su hermano frente a ellos estaba un monton de aves muertas la mayor parte sin extremidades

**2 flash back**

Perla estaba dscuartizando a una pareja de aves y su hermano les arrancaba la cabeza

**3 flashback**

Su hermano estaba atacando a Perla y ella tambien a el

**4 falshback**

Perla despierta en una sala blanca junto con su hermano mientra llegaba un doctor con un reloj

**Ahi acaban los flash backs**

-Lo sentimos Perla pero por su prop...-dijo Celeste pero no termino ya que Perla la golpeo y se escapo y Blu vio todo y empezo a peseguirla y perla empezaba a arrancar mas rapido

-Perla espera-dijo Blu volando atras de Perla, Perla nose detuvo y Blu comenzo a volar mas rapido, Perla se dio la vuelta y empezo a atacar a Blu, Blu vio sus ojos y estaban negros con algo de rojo

-Perla que te sucede?-dijo Blu esquivando un ataque de Perla

Blu vio que perla se hacia mas grande y en su pico mostro una sonrisa malvada

-Perla detente-dijo Blu

-JAJAJAJAJA-Perla se rio malvadamente sus plumas celestes se volvieron mas obscura

-Vas a morir-dijo Perla con un tono malevolo

-Para porfavor-dijo Blu ya que Perla lo atacaba pero Blu la esquivaba, Perla pudo darle a Blu y Blu se cayo mientras Perla lo veia, Blu cayo al piso fuertemente, Perla subio lo mas rapido que pudo y vio que Blu estaba inconsiente ella bajo con sus garras apuntando a Blu pero antes de llegar se detuvo

-No, no lo hare... si lo hare... no!-dijo Perla

Blu estaba despertando y cuando aclaro su vista Perla estaba cerca suyo y se asusto

-Blu lo siento yo...-dijo Perla volviendo a la normalidad

-Perla esta bien- dijo Blu

-No blu no puedo estar contigo voy a hacerte daño tengo tengo que irme-dijo Perla y ella se fue volando

-Perla espera...-dijo Blu, la siguio

-Blu dejame-dijo Perla

-No! solucionaremos esto juntos-dijo Blu

-Blu no, no puedo hacerte daño-dijo Perla y empezo a volar pero Blu la persiguio

-Perla no te dejare-dijo Blu

-Blu no quiero herirte-dijo Perla

-Perla hablemos-dijo Blu

-No-dijo Perla

-Vamos Perla, hablemos-insistio Blu

-Esta bien que sea rapido y bajo-dijo Perla bajando seguida de Blu

**Fin cap.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap 15: Solucionaremos esto juntos**

-¿Que paso perla?-dijo Blu

-Blu yo tego que irme de Rio-dijo Perla

-¿porque?-dijo Blu

-Porque no quiero hacerles daño-dijo Perla

-Pero si te vas me haras mas daño-dijo Blu apenado

-Lo se blu, pero no quiero terminar matando a nadie-dijo Perla

-Pero pensemos en algo-dijo Blu

-Si como empacare-dijo Perla

-Perla no-dijo Blu

Perla iba a salir volando pero Blu la detuvo

-Perla no dejare que te vayas-dijo Blu tomando a Perla

-SUELTAME BLU-dijo Perla alterada

-No, no te dejare ir-dijo Blu abrazando a Perla

**PP.- no quiero hacerlo pero me toca.-FINP.P**

-Blu terminamos-dijo Perla soltandose de Blu

-Perla se que mientes dejame ayudarte-dijo Blu

-Blu no puedo-dijo Perla

-Perla porfavor, no quiero perderte-dijo Blu mientras le caia una lagrima

-Tienes que a menos que quieras terminar en la carcel-dijo Perla

-¿Que?-dijo Blu confundido

Si no me dejas, te van a meter a la carcel por complice-dijo Perla

-No me importa quiero estar contigo-dijo Blu

-NO BLU NO LO VOY A PERMITIR-dijo Perla enojandose

-Tendras que hacerlo-dijo Blu

-O si no que?!-dijo Perla

En ese momento a Perla se le cambia los ojos a rojos y ella se va volando al hospital Blu la sigue, Blu ve que entra en la sala de incovaodras

-Perla no lo hagas-dijo Blu sabiendo que Perla haria algo peligroso

Perla no le oia y se a proximaba a sus huevos

-Perla no!-dijo Blu desesperado, Perla tomo los huevos y se fue y Blu la siguio

Perla iba a lanzar los huevos pero Blu no tuvo mas opcion que golpearla

-Perla te has vuelto loca!?-dijo Blu alterado

Perla no le respondio pero le mostro sus ojos rojos como la sangre y Blu vio lo que le pasaba

-Perla porfavor reacciona esta no eres tu-dijo Blu intentando que Perla reaccionara

Perla en ves de hacer eso empezo a atacarlo, Blu la esquivabab y luego empezo a volar rapido llevandose los huevos

-PERLA NO LO HAGAS!-dijo Blu viendo que Perla lo perseguia mostrando sus garras

Perla empezo a perseguir a Blu mientras el uia con los huevos

-Perla detente-dijo Blu asustandose Perla dio unas risas macabras

Blu dejo a los huvos en la incubadora y empezo a atacar a Perla

-No queria llegar a esto pero no me dejas eleccion-dijo Blu lamentandose

Perla ataco a Blu dandole en la cara

Perla iba a matar a Blu pero le llego un dardo en la nuca haciendo que quedara inconsciente, para Perla todo ese volvio negro

Blu se paro y vio que era Eva con una serbatana

-Eva gracias hay que ayudar a Perla-dijo Blu

-No, hay que desterrarla de rio-dijo Eva

-No, tiene que haber otra solucion-dijo Blu alterado por lo que dijo Eva

-No hay otra solucion su hermano la esta controlando-dijo Eva

-Enotonces voy a detenerlo-dijo Blu

-NOOO te matara-dijo Eva

-Quiero que Perla este bien y si para eso tengo que morir lo hare-dijo Blu

-Esta bien, pero no sabes donde esta-dijo Eva, Eva tenia razon

-¿Como lo hare para encontrarlo?-dijo Blu

Blu recordo que Celeste habia dicho que la llevaron a un medico con su hermano

-Ya se donde-dijo Blu

Blu fue a la una habitacion con documentos y encontro los de Perla y busco sus familiares y encontro a su hermano

-Lo que necesitaba-dijo Blu revisando los documentos

Blu busco el nombre de su hermano: Josh

Blu vio que lo trasladaron a una academia de estados unidos

-MALDICION!-dijo Blu enojado ya que era muy lejos

Blu tuvo que ir con sus padres y los padres de Perla para tener una reunion

Blu vio que ya estaban todos

-Necesito ir a estados unidos pero rapidamente-dijo Blu

-Espero que no hagas lo que creo que haras-dijo Jose

-Si hare lo que creo que piensas-dijo Blu

-Dejame decirte que eso es un suicidio Josh es mas peligroso de lo que crees-dijo Jose

-Ya lo se, pero todo por perla o no?-dijo Blu

-Nos parece bien, iremos contigo-dijeron todos

-Pero por que?-dijo Blu

-Son nuestros hijos-dijo Celeste

-¿Papas ustedes tambien iran?-dijo Blu

-Pues claro-dijo Maria

-Conociendote podrias estropear algo-dijo David

Maria y celeste le pegan en la cabeza

-AU!, bueno y que esperamos? vamonos-dijo David tratando de aguantar el dolor

Todos se pusieron en camino a estados unidos mientras con Perla

Perla estaba despertando y estaba amarrada fuertemente a una camilla

-¿Que paso?-dijo Perla confundida

-Te estas descontrolando-dijo Eva

-¿Que hize?- dijo Perla temindose lo peor

-Estabas a punto de matar a tus hijos y a Blu-dijo Eva

-¿QUE?! como estan?-dijo Perla preocupada

-Tus hijos bien y Blu pues a desaparecido-dijo Eva

-Pero esta bien?-dijo Perla

-Si, casi lo matas-dijo Eva

-Lo siento tanto yo no queria hacer nada de eso-dijo Perla

-Tranquila, se lo que te pasa-dijo Eva

-No lo creo-dijo Perla

-Blu fue a detener a Josh-dijo Eva

-NO! HAY QUE DETENERLO SE VA A MATAR-dijo Perla asustada

-Intente decirselo pero me dijo que lo haria por tu bien-dijo Eva

-No, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Perla

-No, no es tu culpa, debes descansar-dijo Eva

-No, quiero ir con Blu-dijo Perla moviendose para intentar soltarse

-No puedes Perla-dijo Eva

-¿Porque?-dijo Perla

-Si vas puede que lo mates-dijo Eva

-¿No hay alguna forma para controlarme?-dijo Perla

-Hay una-dijo Eva

-Cual-dijo Perla desesperada

-Es...-dijo Eva

-DIMELO-dijo Perla muy alterada

-Es el amor-dijo Eva

-¿El amor?-dijo Perla confundida

-Tienes que tratar de recordar los buenos momentos que tuviste con Blu-dijo Eva (nose que buenos momentos si la mayor parte era puro sexo XD)

-Entonces dejame ir y podre ayudarlos a detener a mi hermano-dijo Perla, Eva se puso a pensar

-Ok pero tienes que apresurarte-dijo Eva

Eva solto a Perla y esta salio volando al instante y volo lo mas alto qeu pudo para buscar aBlu caundo lo encontro este estaba con sus padres y lo de ella

Perla se acerco a Blu y todos se asustaron

-¿Perla estas bien?-dijo Blu al ver que Perla estaba normal

Perla abrazo a Blu

-Lo lamento tanto-dijo Perla

-No te preocupes-dijo Blu

-Ire con ustedes-dijo Perla

-No, Perla tienes que quedarte-dijo Blu

-No, ya se como controlarme-dijo Perla

-Perla quedate-dijo Blu

-Te estoy diciendo que ire y punto-dijo Perla enojada

-No perla tienes que quedarte-insistio Blu

Perla beso a Blu

-Perla te quedaras-dijo Blu

-No, quiero ir con ustedes-dijo Perla

-Esta bien vamonos!-dijo Blu rindiendose

Todos tomaron rumbo a Estados Unidos

Se domoraron 4 dias en llegar

Cuando llegaron Perla comenzo a tener dolores de cabeza

-Perla te sientes bien?-dijo Blu, Perla tomo a Blu del cuello con sus patas y comenzo a estrangularlo

Pero algo paso, Perla recordo algo que hizo que ella se tranquilizara y volvio a ser normal

-Perla como hicizte eso?-dijo Jose impresionado

-Recordando al amor de mi vida-dijo Perla mirando a Blu con cariño

-¿Yo?-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla

-Siento arruinarles el momento pero tenemos que llegar al hospital-dijo Celeste

Todos siguieron su vuelo hasta el hospital, cuando llegaron este estaba cerrado y abandonado

-¿Estara aqui?-dijo Blu

Blu entro y todos lo vieron Perla iba a seguirlo pero su papa le detuvo

-No Perla quedate-dijo Jose, Perla rapidamente empujo a Jose y se adentro al hospital con Blu. Ellos estaban adentrandose mas hasta que oyeron gritos

-¿que fue eso?-dijo Blu asustado

-No lo se pero hay que averiguar, de seguro Josh este por aqui-dijo Perla

Blu y Perla siguieron avanzando pero de pronto un cuerpo mutilado y con mucha sangre cayo frente a ellos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Blu asustado que casi se orina

-Esta aqui-dijo Perla

A Perla se le vinieron dolores de nuevo y recordo a Blu, pero los dolores eran mas fuertes

-Perla estas bien?-dijo Blu acercandose a Perla pero esta lo empujo

-Blu alejate-dijo Perla

-¿que?-dijo Blu confundido

-BLU SOLO ALEJATE-dijo Perla adolorida

Blu se estaba alejando pero Perla lo tomo del cuello y Blu al ver a Perla esta estaba en su forma malevola

Blu se puso a pensar si perla se tranquilizo cuando se recordo de el pues que pasaria si la besara blu solo la beso apasionadamente

Perla estaba reaccionando y solto a Blu y comenzo a devolverle el beso

Blu cuando se separo de Perla esta seguia en su forma melevola

-Perla sigues ahi?-dijo Blu

-Si, ahora puedo controlarme-dijo Perla

Perla en un parpadeo volvio a ser Perla normal

-Vaya eso fue genial-dijo Blu impresionado

-Si, pero ahy que seguir-dio Perla

Blu y Perla siguieron y escucharon otros gritos estos probenian cerca de ellos Blu abrio una puerta y de ahi salio un cuerpo sin cabeza

-Si sigue esto voy a vomitar-dijo Blu con nauseas

Cuando entraron aparecio algo que no les gusto estaba el hermano de Perla matando a todos los huespedes de ese hospital

-JOSH!-grito Perla

Josh se volteo

-Vaya vaya si es mi hermanita-dijo Josh

-¿Que acaso no te acuerdas de mi?-dijo Perla

-Olvidarme de ti? como lo haria si estamos conectados-dijo Josh mostrandole un tatuaje y aparecian dos plumas cruzadas, Perla se miro el hombro entre las plumas y tambien tenia ese tatuaje

-Ya no lo estamos-dijo Perla

Josh hizo un intento por controlar a Perla pero no pudo

-Ves?-dijo Perla

-Pero como?!-dijo Josh shockeado

-fue ese sujeto no?-dijo Josh mirando a Blu con furia

-si-dijo Perla

-Bueno supongo que ahora me divertire despedazandolo poco a poco-dijo Josh

Perla se transformo a su forma malevola

-No lo permitire-dijo Perla

Josh se lanzo contra Blu pero Perla se lanzo contra Josh

-dije que no te lo permitiria-dijo Perla

-No me importa si eres mi hermana ahora te matare-dijo Josh

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Perla poniendose en posicion de ataque

Ambos empezarpon a pelear a muerte

Perla lanzaba golpes contra Josh pero este los bloqueaba y cuando Josh le lanzaba golpes Perla los esquivaba

Ambos suiguieron pelando a muetrte hasta que josh se canso y perla empezo a atacarlo josh estaba erido pero su unica salvacion era matar a blu

Josh esquivo a Perla y rapidamente le enterro sus garras a Blu en el estomago

-BLU-grito Perla preocupada

Perla iba a atacar a josh

-Un paso mas y mato a blu-dijo Josh tomando a Blu y poniendole una garra en el cuello

Perla se detuvo

-Dejalo en paz esto es entre tu y yo-dijo Perla

-Pues ahora es entre los 3-dijo Josh

-Perla no te preocues por mi-dijo Blu debilmente

Blu comenzo a escupir sangre

-Como no quieres que me preocupe estas mal herido-dijo Perla

-Solo matalo-dijo Blu

-No-dijo Perla

-Decide rapido-dijo Josh, Blu le guiño un ojo a Perla

Perla le dio un rapido zarpaso a josh que hizo que botara a Blu

-Estas bien?-dijo Perla

Si, ahora acabemos con el-dijo Blu

-Como esque estas en buen estado-dijo Josh confundido, Blu escupio sangre y no era la de el

-Me hiziste daño pero no fue tan grave y esa sangre no es mia-dijo Blu

-Como que no es tuya?-dijo Josh confundido

-Es la de los cuerpos que lanzaste-dijo Blu

-Pero como?-dijo Josh

**Flashback**

Blu estaba pasando por el pasillo mientras estaba la pelea de perla y josh

-Bien de seguro Josh me atacara asi que hare una distraccion para que Perla lo ataque-dijo Blu, Blu tomo con su pico sangre de un cuerpo y lo mantuvo ahi

**Fin de flash back**

-por eso tu caiste-dijo Blu

-Muy inteligente pero aun no estoy vencido-dijo Josh

Perla aparecio por detras y le arranco un pedazo de piel

-Tu crees?-dijo Perla

-Maldita...-dijo Josh, pero recibio un fuerte zarpaso de Blu en el estomago

-No le hables asi a mi esposa-dijo Blu

Perla aprovecho y le arranco de la piel el sello que tenian y tambien arranco el suyo ambos quedaroin inconcientes

Entonces Blu cargo a Perla y a Josh hasta la salida

-Perla! y Josh?-dijeron confundidos al ver a Josh

-Si Perla logro hacer que Josh cambie-dijo Blu

-¿Enserio?, ¿como?-dijo Celeste emocionada, Blu le mostro que en una parte les faltaba piel

-¿Entonces todo acabo?-dijo Davis

-Al parecer si-dijo Blu

-Bueno entonces volvamos a Rio-dijo Maria

Jose tomo a Josh y Blu se llevo a Perla en su espalda

Todos empezaron a volar a Rio en medio camido Perla y Josh se despertaron

-¿Que paso?-dijo Perla despertando

-Lo logramos-dijo Blu

-Que logramos que-dijo Perla confundida

-Detener a Josh-dijo Blu

-Que bien pero no quiero que me llamen Josh-dijo Josh (XD yo le sigo diciendo asi que malote)

-¿Por?-dijo Blu

-Por que quiero que me llamen de otra forma-dijo Josh

-¿Cual?-dijo Blu

-Llámeme Paul-dijo Josh digo Paul

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos

Entonces todos cuando llegaron a Rio se asustaron al ver a Paul

-CALMENSE ESTA CURADO-dijo Blu, todos se tranquilizaron

-Bueno voy a ver los huevos-dijo Blu

Blu salió volando y vio que los huevos Iban a nacer

-Tengo que avisarle a Perla-dijo Blu parandose

Pero no pudo ya que se acordó que si los niños no ven a su padre puede que se confundan con orro

Blu se quedo y vio que nacio el 1 huevo

-Hola huevito-dijo Blu feliz

-Blu que pas... LOS HUEVOS-dijo Perla impresionada al ver al polluelo

-Si están naciendo-dijo Blu

-Que emocion-dijo Perla emocionada

Nacio el segundo huevo

-Vamos huevito tu puedes-dijo Perla dandole animos al huevito

El 3 huevito trataba de romper el cascaron y lo logro

-Blu es igualito a ti-dijo Perla al ver que el polluelo era de cara plana igual que Blu

-Tienes razón-dijo Blu

-¿Como los llamaremos?-dijo Perla

-Lisandro, Blu jr, Zafiro-dijo Blu

-Blu jr?-dijo Perla

-Si-dijo Blu

-Me gusta-dijo Perla

-Ok-dijo Blu

-Papa? Mama?-dijo Blu jr

-¿Lo escuchaste?-dijo Blu feliz

-Si-dijo Perla feliz

-¿Que dijiste?-dijo Blu a Blu jr

-Mama, papa-dijo Blu jr

-¿Mama?-dijo Zafiro

-¿Que dijiste?-dijo Lisandro

Blu y perla no aguantaron más y los abrazaron

-Mis pequeñitos-dijo Blu

-Ahora seremos felices juntos-dijo Perla

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen-dijo alguien atras de ellos, ambos voltearon

**Fin cap.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap 16: Un nuevo peligro**

Blu y Perla voltearon a ver quien era y ven que era El director Nigel

Blu. Director?-dijo confundido

Nigel. Vengo a dejarles 3 recados

2 ya pueden volver a la escuela

2. felicidades a los dos por ser padres

3. Alguien les esta buscando sera mejor que se cuiden-dijo el director

-¿Quien?-dijo Perla confundida

-No se solo se que les busca-dijo el director

-Esta bien-dijo Blu

-Pero me preocupan los niños-dijo Perla

-Papa-dijo Blu jr

-¿Si hijos?-dijo Blu

-Hambre-dijo Zafiro

-Blu ve por algo de comer

Blu salio y se encontro con Josh

-Hola Josh-dijo Blu

-TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMO PAUL!-dijo Josh enojado

-Bien estonces hola Paul-dijo Blu

-A si me gusta-dijo Josh (Josh. te dije que me llamo Paul y saco un diccionario Yo. ok ok AUXILIO!)

-¿Que haces?-dijo Blu

-Pues trato de adaptarme aqui y tu?-dijo Paul

-Busco comida para mis hijos-dijo Blu

-¿Tienes hijos?-dijo Paul impresionado

-Si con Perla-dijo Blu

-¿con mi hermana?-dijo Paul

-Si-dijo Blu

-Bueno pues eso quiere decir que estoy solo-dijo Paul

-Pero ahora eres tio-dijo Blu

-Soy tu cuñado iditoa XD-dijo Paul

-Lo se-dijo Blu

-Bueno mejor ve a cojer algo de comer-dijo Paul

-Si-dijo Paul

Blu salio volando y se encontro con un arbol de mango cojio 3 mangos

-Con esto bastara-dijo Blu

Blu salio volando de vuelta al doctor y vio que Perla no estaba

-Perla?-dijo Blu

El oyo algo que provenia del baño a si que se acerco a escuchar mejor

-Perla eres tu?-pregunto Blu

Nadie respondio el acerco su oido a la puerta y escucho gemidos

Blu entro y vio a Perla frotandose la zona

-¿Perla que haces?-dijo Blu impresionado

-Na-nada-dijo Perla nerviosa y Blu se le hacerco

Blu comenzo a frotarle su zona

-Mmmmm... ¿Blu que haces?-dijo Perla exitandose

-Nada-dijo Blu y metio su ala y Perla se excito mas

-Mmmmmm Blu-dijo Perla

-¿Si Perla?-pregunto Blu

-Creo que mejor no...-dijo Perla

Blu le dio un beso apasionado mientras le seguia metiendo el ala

Blu metio su mienbro haciendo que Perla gimiera

Blu le seguia metiendo y ya hiba a llegar a su climax hasta que oyeron unas voces de afuera eran toda sus conocidos

Blu se separo de Perla y su climax salio disparado, este macnho a Perla todita y lo peor es que en el baño no habia ni lavabo ni ducha

-Perla limpiate rapido-dijo Blu

-¿Con que? no hay nada-dijo Perla

-Con tu lengua-dij oBlu

Perla empezo a lamer los jugos de Blu y vio quer Blu tambien estaba sucio entonces tambien lo limpio a el y a su miembro

Blu trataba de contenerse, pero no pudo mas, agarro la cabeza de Perla, y le metio su miembro en la boca

-GLUP Blu... Para GLUP-dijo Perla mientras Blu le daba embestidas con su miembro

-No-dijo Blu

Blu continuo hasta que alcanzo su climax y Perla trago todo

-Blu los niños-dijo Perla

Blu puso unos ojos abiertos como platoa se olvido de eso

Blu salio rapidamente

Pero al otro lado estaba todos los conocidos y vieron el miembro de Blu erecto

-¿Blu?-dijo David

-he he ola k ase-dijo Blu nervioso

-¿Blu que hacias?-pregunto Maria

-eh, eh nada nada-mintio Blu

-Y Perla?-pregunto Jose

-eh eh , esta esta-dijo Blu pensando en una respuesta

-¿Esta?-dijo Celeste para que Blu continuara

-Esta esta ahi-dijo Blu señalando a Perla que salia sale Perla atras suyo, estaba limpia pero seguia con el olor de los jugos de Blu

-¿Que es ese olor?-dijo Maria

-eh eh nada-dijo Blu nervioso

-¿Blu ocultas algo?-dijo Jose

-no no oculto nada- dijo Blu nervioso

-Dinos Blu-dijo Maria

-No no paso nada-nego Blu

-seguro por la forma que esta tu amiguito no diria lo mismo-dijo David

-eh...-dijo Blu y se tapo rapido y dijo

-¿que me decias?-dijo Blu

-tranquilo dinos-dijo David

-se la mame a Blu contentos?-dijo Perla degolpe

Todos se miraron y rieron por la forma que lo dijo Perla

-bueno ya... los niños estan ahi-dijo Blu señalando una camilla

Todos se callaron y fueron a ver a los niños, estos estaban dormidos

-o se ven tan tiernios-dijo Celeste viendo a los pequeños

-si-dijo Blu mirandolos

-¿cuando podremos llevarnoslos?-pregunto Perla

-segun el doctor en 2 semanas-dijo Jose, Blu recordo lo que hizieron el doc y Perla y recordo algo que iba a hacer

-ire a "hablar" con el doctor un poco-dijo Blu

-esta bien-dijeron todos

Blu salio y fue a buscar al doctor, y cuando lo encontro

-DOCTOR-dijo Blu enojado entrando a una sala

-si?-dijo el doc

Blu entro y rapidamente lo golpeo y comenzo a darle una paliza

- y que ni se le ocurra volver a hacerle eso-dijo Blu seriamente

El doc estaba en el piso con moretones por TODOS lados

-esta bien esta bien-dijo el doc adolorido

Blu salio y se fue al pabellon con los demas

-ya volvi-dijo Blu como si nada hubiese pasado

-que fuiste a hacer?-pregunto Perla

-nada-mintio Blu

-esta bien, los pequeños ya despertaron-dijo Perla

-haber dejame verlos-dijo Blu y avanzando rapidamente

Blu los vio y estos estaban jungando entre ellos

-que hermosos son-dijo Blu con ternura

-papa tonto-dijo Blu jr

-Bueno ya no tanto-dijo Blu

-mama fea-dijo Zafiro

- papa y mama feos-dijo Lisandro

- creo que nuestros hijos...-dijo Blu

-shhhh tranquilo Blu-dijo Perla

Lisandro se tiro un pedo

-ok, habra que enseñarles modales-dijo Blu

Blu jr se tiro un eructo

- y ahora-dijo Perla

- no niños no hay que hacer eso-dijo Blu negando con su ala

-papa malo-dijo Zafiro

-no, niños malos-dijo Blu

- PAPA MALO!-dijeron los tres hermanos

-NO NIÑOS MALOS-dijo Blu comportandose como un bebe

-PAPA MALO Y TONTO-dijeron los tres

-niños!-dijo Perla y los 4 se cayaron

-tu seras la fgura de autoridad-dijoBlu

-asi parece-dijo Perla, los tres hermanos se miraron

-MAMA MALA!-dijeron los tres hermanos

-ok , no-dijo Blu

-niños!-dijeron Blu y Perla

-¿QUE?-dijeron los tres hermanitos con atrevimiento

-silencio-dijeron Blu y Perla

-NO!-negaron los tres hermanos

-esto no funciona-dijo Blu, en eso llega Eva

-UNA BRUJA!-dijeron los tres hermanos asustados

-y ustedes todos unos angelitos-dijo Eva

Los 3 hermanitos se calmaron

-Bueno vine a entregarles todos los trabajos que les dejo Rafael-dijo Eva

Y dejo una pila de hojas y cuadernos

-QUEEE?!-dijeron Blu y Perla mientras se les caia el pico

-tienen que terminarlo y tienen 1 semana-dijo Eva

-pss Blu tu eres mas inteligente tu la haces-susurro Perla

-pero perla tueres mas rapida escribiendo tu la haces-dijo Blu

-No, tu-dijo Perla

-No tu-dijo Blu

-tu o ya no habra mas jueguitos-dijo Perla

- ahg esta bien-dijo Blu quejandose

Blu comenzo a hacer toda la tarea y Perla charlo con todos sus familiares y sus hijos

-No puedo creer que solo fueron unos dias y ya hayan enseñado matematicas avanzadas-se quejo Blu

Blu termino 1/4 de la tarea y ya estaba cansado

-Perla te toca-dijo Blu

-esta bien-dijo Perla, esta hizo un par de lineas

-Blu estoy cansada-dijo Perla mientras le caian gotas de cansancio

-vamos Perla solo llevas dos lineas-dijo Blu

-pero estoy cansada- se quejo Perla

- vamos Perla yo tambien estoy cansado-dijo Blu

-bueno mañana continuas la tarea-dijo Perla

-ok, ok vamos a descansar-dijo Blu

Ambos se durmieron en la camilla cerca de los pequeños y estos comenzaron a llorar

-¿que pasa pequeños?-pregunto Blu, estos no respondieron, ambos se volvieron a dormir y los pequeños volvieron a llorar

-¿que pasa?-dijo Perla, estos no respondieron, Blu y perla se volvieron a dormir, y los pequeños volvieron a llorar

-¿que pasa?!-dijo Blu perdiendo la paciencia, estos no respondian

-me voy al patio a domir-dijo Blu parandose de la camilla

contigo-dijo Perla

Ambos salieron y vieron el paisaje

-es hermoso-dijo Blu

-Si que lo eres-dijo Perla mirando a Blu

-no tu lo eres mas-dijo Blu

-no tu blu-dijo Perla

- no tu-dijo Blu

-no tu-dijo Perla

-tu!-dijo Blu un poco enojado

-tu!-dijo Perla un poco nojada

-TU!-dijo Blu enojado

-TUU Y PUNTO FINAL-dijo Perla enojada

-tu de aqui al infinito-dijo Blu

-ok , me ganastes yo soy mas bonita, pero yo te amo mas-dijo Perla

-yo te amo mas de lo que tu me amaras-dijo Blu

-yo ta amo de aqui al infinito-dijo Perla

-pero como te dije te amo mas de lo que tu me amas, te gane-dijo Blu

-eres muy inteligente blu-dijo Perla

-Si-dijo Blu

- asi que tu haras la tarea-dijo Perla

-que?!-dijo Blu en forma de queja

-ya lo oiste jajajaja-dijo Perla riendose

-ahg, ok-se quejo Blu

- mi nerd-dijo Perla con cariño y se apoyo en el hombro de Blu

- tu que?-dijo Blu confundido

- Mi nerd-dijo Perla cariñosamente

-oye no soy nerd-dijo Blu

-Porque?-pregunto Perla

-solo soy mas inteligente que los otros-dijo Blu

-Eso es nerd-dijo Perla

-Bueno esta bien si soy algo nerd-dijo Blu

-No, muy nerd-dijo Perla

-Tenias las mejores notas en todo el colegio-dijo Perla

- bueno pero es que estudio demasiado-dijo Blu

-por eso eres mi nerd-le dijo Perla con cariño

-solo por que soy tuyo-dijo Blu

-si-dijo Perla

- ok ok-dijo Blu

- creo que ya se durmieron-dijo Perla al escuchar todo tranquilo

-si vamos a ver-dijo Blu

Cuando entraron vieron toda la sala desordenada todo en el piso y los pequeños durmiendo en la camilla

-vamos a domir hermosa-dijo Blu

Perla se acosto en la camilla y Blu tambien y abrazaron a los pequeños, y todos se durmieron

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu y Perla se despertaron a causa de los equeños que saltaban en la cama

-PERLA LA ESCUELA-dijo Blu alterado al ver la hora en un reloj

-VAMONOS!-dijo Perla alterada

Ambos salieron

-LOS NIÑOS!-dijeron ambos alterados

-Y ahora?!-dijo Blu

-que es mas inportante los niños o la escuela?-dijo Perla

-los niños-dijo Blu

-pero tengo una idea-dijo Perla

-¿cual?-pregunto Blu

-llamemos a nuestros padres-dijo Perla

-ok-dijo Blu

Ambos llaman a sus padres (nose como) y todos estaba presentes en 4 minutos

-necesitamos que cuiden a los niños-dijo Blu

-no hay problema -dijo Jose

-vamos rapido Blu o llegaremos tarde-dijo Perla

-si- dijo Blu, ambos se fueron al colegio y llegaron justo al toque de timbre

-justo a tiempo-dijo Blu

-vamos al salon-dijo Perla

Ambos fueron y estaba el loro dando clases

-¿Y Rafael?-pregunto Perla

-no esta ahora sientensen-dijo el loro seriamente

Ambos obedecieron todos le vieron y empezaron a susrrar

-de que hablan?-pregunto Blu

-no lo se-dijo Perla

-hola blu, perla-dijo Manuel

-Hola-dijo Manuel

-¿de que hablan tanto?-pregunto Perla

-Creo que es de lo que ustede ya son padres-dijo Manuel

-chismosos ¬¬-dijo Perla

-tranquila perla, ahora que recuerdo como te va con el embarazo de cecilia-pregunto Blu

-pues muy bien aunque esta muy irritable-dijo Manuel

-Tranquilo ya te acostumbraras-dijo Blu

-si aunque te costo mucho-dijo Perla

-Tienes razon-dijo Blu

-¿bueno Blu me das un consejo para sobrevivir?-dijo Manuel

-esta bien-dijo Blu

-ok-dijo Manuel

-Bueno lo primero...-dijo Blu

-ponga atencion!-interrumpio el loro

-ahg, esta bien-se quejo Blu

**cuando el timbre sono todos salieron al patio**

-Ahora si-dijo Manuel

-Bueno lo primero es... tener toda la paciencia del mundo:

si te dice "No sé si voy a ser buena mamá" tu le dices Por supuesto que vas a ser una buena mamá y no le vayas a decir Yo tampoco sé, porque la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes-dijo Blu

-ok, ok algo mas-dijo Manuel

-Bueno cuando te diga Estoy tan cansada que no puedo ni levantarme lo que le tienes que decir es Es normal, tranquila y ni se te ocurra decirle ¿De qué estás cansada?-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Manuel

-Ok ire con Perla-dijo Blu y se fue, Blu fue con perla

Perla estaba hablando con sus amigas

-hola-dijo Blu aterrizando

-Hola-dijo Perla

-¿Con quien hablas?-dijo Blu

-Con mis amigas-dijo Perla

-Pero si manuela no esta aqui-dijo Blu

-Blu mal pensado-dijo Perla

-que por que-dijo Blu

-Nada olvidalo-dijo Perla ya que Blu no entedio el chiste

-Esta bien ...-dijo Blu

-Bueno vamos perla tenemos que cojer los cuadernos-dijo Blu

Perla se despidio de sus amigas

Blu y perla etsaban pasando por los casilleros hasta que vieron algo no inusual

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Blu

-Manuel?-dijo Perla, ambos se acercarom y Manuel estaba llorando en el piso

-Manuel que paso?-pregunto Blu

-Cecilia termino conmigo-dijo Manuel triste

-¿Porque?-dijo Perla

-por que segun ella no soy perfecto para cuidar sus hijos-dijo Manuel llorando

-¿Que le hizo pensar eso?-dijo Blu

-No lo se-dijo Manuel

-¿Se fue con otro?-pregunto Perla

-creo-dijo Manuel

-Lo sentimos-dijo Blu

-Hablare con ella-dijo Perla y salio volando

Perla se va a hablar con cecilia

-Cecilia!-grita Perla

-¡¿QUE?!-grita Cecilia enojada y Perla aterriza a su lado

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Perla

-NADA TODO ESTA BIEN-dijo Cecilia enojada

-Terminaste con Manuel-dijo Perla

-NO ESO NO ES NADA-dijo Cecilia

-Cecilia dimelo-dijo Perla

-NO-grito Cecilia

-Amiga, vamos-dijo Perla

-NO-grito nuevamente Cecilia

-Por favor-suplico Perla

-Lo que paso...-dijo Cecilia tratando de explicar

-Si?-dijo Perla

-lo que paso fue que , yo tenia hambre y el no me trajo comida-dijo Cecilia y Perla se dio un facepalm mentalmente

2-vamos no es para tanto-dijo Perla

-Tengo hambre-dijo Cecilia mientras le rugia la tripa o estomago

-ok, ok pero quien te la va a traer?-dijo Perla confundida

-Tu-dijo Cecilia

-Que?!-dijo Perla

-Tu traeme comida-dijo Cecilia

-que no que te la traiga manuel-dijo Perla

-MANUEL!-dijo Cecilia

-Si-dijo Perla

-Tengo hambre-dijo Cecilia

-Pero... ¿por que quieres que te traiga comida yo ?-dijo Manuel

-Porque eres mi pareja-dijo Cecilia

-¿Que Pero si Tu...-dijo Manuel pero Perla se le acerco por atras

-Si sigues asi la vas a cagar-susurro Perla

-Esta bien voy-dijo Manuel

Manuel fue a ver unas frutas para Cecilia

Cuando regreso

-Aqui esta-dijo Manuel dejando la fruta y Cecilia se las trago todas

-Tengo hambre!-dijo Cecilia enojada

-Pues ya te traje fruta-dijo Manuel

-Pero ya me las comi-dijo Cecilia

-Bueno te traigo mas-dijo Manuel

-PERO AHORA-dijo Cecilia enojada

Matias Araneda Tobar

-Ok-dijo Manuel y salio a buscar frutas

**Mientras con Blu**

Blu salio a cojer fruta y vio algo que le llamo la atencion

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Blu mirando algo

Blu fu a ver y se econtro con el hermano de Perla malherido

-Paul-dijo Blu y rapidamente fue con el

-Blu... ayudame-dijo Paul debil

Blu llevo a Paul al hospital, ahi lo revisaron y le dice que estara bien

-¿Paul que te paso?-dijo Blu preocupado

-El ya viene, te esta persiguiendo a ti y Perla y no va a detenerse hasta matarlos-dijo Paul

¿Quien?-pregunto Blu

-No puedo decirte solo se que es mas fuerte que yo y mas inteligente que tu-dijo Paul

-¿Andres?-dijo Blu

-No lo se solo te voy a decir que era un guacamayo azul igual que nosotros-dijo Paul

-¡¿Porque no me lo dices?!-dijo Blu enojado

-No me dijo su nombre-dijo Paul

B. bueno sera mejr que salga-dijo Blu, pero antes de salir vio que llevaban un cadaver con plumas azules era Andres

-¿Andres?-dijo Blu impresionado

-El no fue pero... ¿quien podria ser?-dijo Blu confundido

A Blu se le vino un flashback de cuando era chiquito

**Fashback**

Blu estaba en un nido

Y vio algo que le horrorizo era su mejor amigo matando aves

**Fin flashback**

B. o no no es el-dijo Blu

Blu sintio que alguien se le acercaba y volteo, Blu reacciono rapido y le dio una patada y vio que era...

**fin cap**


End file.
